Miko No Yõkai (Priestess of Spectors)
by Anil Pheonix
Summary: A while after being betrayed by Inuyasha & Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sha-Na go to Hogwarts to face, again what they'd thought they left behind. All chapters are done. Under revision
1. Chapter 1 Contemplation

_Nan Fang Zhu Que_

**Summery**_: Centuries after the happy ending of Inuyasha, Kagome Miroku and Sanko, after the defeat of Naraku and the final wish of the Shikon Jewel, a priestesss arises to become a new priestess of Suzaku, in order for Miaka Yuki and Tamahome to finally at last be together and for the Univers of the Four Gods to be protected, there must be a priestess to protect it. Unknown to all there is still more to come. _

Chapter 1

Long after Kagome, Inuyasha Sango and Miroku believed that the Jewel of four souls had disappeared forever, a young girl, half a millennia later walked the streets of Tokyo, her violet eyes searching the book stores for something even she herself was not aware of.

Her long black hair cascaded down her back as she threw her head back in frustration in a loud growl. Her cold glare turned toward everyione who stared, they instantly looked away. There was something about her that simply seemed to indimidate people. Her eyes fell as she realized that the woman at the counter was displeased with her, the girls eyes falling to reveal a slight red line above her lashes, a birthmark that had been there since before she could remember, her mother didn't have it, however her great grandmother possessed the strange eyes.

She sighed defeated as she purchased a book of legends from the shelf and walked home. She was alone now, her mother and father having died recently in a burning structure. No one knew what'd caused the spark, but everyone believed thy'd sinned and angered the gods for unknown reasons.

"Sangokuki!" a boy called, she turned her eyes saddened, a light smile on her face.

"Souta! Is your sister ill again?" she asked as he grabbed hold of her hand, he was only four years younger than she.

"hu, oh yea, mama and gramps went off to some resort, can I stay with you please?" he begged. His eyes of chocolate ringing out to her in a small plea for company.

"I odn't see why not, you tend to drop in anyway." She laughed. Her thoughts drifted to the day

Like souta, Sangokuki had been told the legends of the Shikon Jewel. Her heart fluttered at the mention of it.

She knew grandpa Higurashi well, and stayed for the legends of the half demon and the love he shared with the powerful priestess, and her reincarnation. She knew how Kikiyou *she named her* was the first to love Inuyasha, and their story of betrayal, and how *Kagome* was the lovely reincarnation who came to love him regardless of whatever happened, and so they were together forever more, after the "correct wish" as grandpa Higurashi called it, had been made.

She was proud of her secrets, she remembered once that she wished apron a star, lonely in the night sky among the constellations that she would one day be given the power to protect those few dear to her, as she had never been able to warn her mother and father of the disturbing feelings that led to the flame.

On her fifteenth birthday she could feel a new aura from her, pure and balanced, she'd joined the archery club, though no matter how lonely or crowded, no one saw the blue light that surrounded her arrows and disintegrated the arrow. She could since it's destructive purifying power, though never knew exactly wehre it originated. She'd liked to have believed it was from the lonely stare in the sky, but there was still something else that made her wonder. She remembered after her parent's passing, a nighmare which surrounded her in darkness and death, many creatures of distruction, if she'd have to name them something, it would be demon. Yes many demons were attacking her, however at the same time it wasn't her. a bright light flashed before her and she was herself again, invisible to people looking at a strange jewel, a jewel tht looked so much like Grandpa's replica of the jewel. She watched them carry it to a priestess, Sangoku barely remembered anything after that, but only to the betrayal of the two lovers. She knew the story by heart, but she was later faicnated how accurate her dream had been.

But it wasn't over yet, id' been returned to the half demon she again named "inuyasha' however he was bitter and changed, more guarded than before, this eventually changed as different memories or thoughts flached before her eyes as kikiyo's reincarnation struck the jewel.

A light flashed again, fading into a horrific seen of death and gore. Sangokuki watched as a boy killed his entire family and practically his onw sister, the soul survivors of this masicor, however pain was made, as she looked into her own face as the girls brother struck her.

None of this made sence, everything was melding into eahother, she barely had time to connect images, but she finaly looked into her one eyes, however fainly familiar the face was, she still could not place it. The eys belonged to a man a monk who accompanied the woman with her face. She realized that she looked ike them, however this couldn't be possible, and this detail and fither connection was later forgotten with other things.

And so Sangokuki followed Souta to her home, a traditional stile house nestled atop a hill, surrounded by trees and away from the hustle and bustle of cars ad chatting gossip of people.

She hadn't realized how fast time had gone, or if it never existed hwne she checkt the clock to find it was nearly half past ten, Souta had already eaten and gone off to bed, souta's sister was cared for by world renound physisions round the clock, and they had her number if ever needed it, though it would be hard to understand the relationship, she'd never even met his sister.

"oh well time for bed." She stretched herself and settled under a thick blanket. Admireing the ancient weapon apon her wall, her father said that it was from her great, great and firther on ancestor. He said that when he met Sangokuki's grandmother had given it to him as a gift of acceptance into the family. He'd told her that it was called _Hirakotsu or 'the bone that flies back. However as to what bone, she did not know. Though at times of extream boardom, she'd go into the forest and pay with it, even to a digree of using it as a woodcutter, what with it's ability to split trees and protect from fallking dibre. _

Shed done it enug times to be rather skilled at the object she favored. Ther was a scertain connection she held with it, at times believed it was alive and would sit beside it in times of loneliness.

She was about to open her book when the phone rang, her heart lept as she ran and tripped over multiple pieces of furniture hidden in the shadow, worried over the condition of the secret higurashi.

"Heloo?" she held her breath.

"sangokuki?" a female voice called.

"yes?" she didn't want to assume the voice, her mind was too numb to place the name.

"it's Miaka Sukinami, is everything all right? Taka said you fainted in gym today."

Sangokuki blinked, she hadn't remembered that, but then why should she? She'd be unconscious if she fainted. Or was her dream that she thought was so long ago more recent.

"yes Mrs. Sukinami, I'm fine, tell your husband I'm all right, I think I was just tired, I had the strangest dream today, it seemed to last forever, thank you for your concern thougn, really I'll be there tomorrow." Sangoki said pleasantly. She held her breath again, hering a voice in the background

"tell her to stay home, I don't want another incident like today, I'm not going to call the hospital." It was Taka.

"I think that's a good idea, Sangokuki, stay home, you can recover your work later, really. We both wish you well." Miaka smiled and waited for her to respond.

"um, oh, thank you, if you both insist, tae care of Hikarin."

The call was happily over before Sangokuki fell comfortably asleep on the sofa with a blanket draped over her. in her hand, rested the book, not the book of legends Sangokuki intended, but another book that'd traveled from hand to hand, breining faith and love together

THE UNIVERSE OF THE FOUR GODS.

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, I'm sure you can all catch on to my lovely predictable and oh so obvious hints. My OC is only partically actually OC, she plays and actual part in this and I actually think you'll like her. plus there are a few more suprises as to what goes on, but please the title actually originates after the Chinese Name Suzaku. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 The Betrayal

The Wolf Miko

Ok not much to say is that this chapter has been edited too, and enjoy. Oh and pleas read and review i'de realy like to hear your opinions.

* * *

Chapter two

The Betrayal

"NO! Sesshomaru, Inuyasha what are you doing?" Nanako screamed looking at the two dog demons. Kagome had the same question written on her face. The two of them had been like sisters and had traveled between Tokyo and Sengoku for the past year or so with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome was looking for the Shikon shards with Inuyasha. Nanako was looking for the Stukiri shards with Sesshomaru. It was found recently that the jewel shards of the Stukidi contained parts of Stusokei's soul that didn't reincarnate into Nanako, but now that the jewel was complete Sesshomaru wanted all of Stusokei's soul to be put into the undead Stusokei Urasue that had been made out of her own greed for the Shikon-No-Tama and the Stukiri jewel. If the two jewels where to be combined it would spell out the world's end!

"I am going to kill you Nanako you are nothing to me, you never were, and you never will be!" Sesshomaru said with the coldest look he had ever given her. The light that she used to reveal to her was now gone. His claws that once protected her where now attacking her and might even kill her in a few moments from now.

"You…YOU USED ME?" Nanako screamed a lightning flash light up the dark clearing the reveal Nanako's tearstained face and Sesshomaru's smirking one. Nanako had never seen Sesshomaru look like that before. He either showed not emotion or it was just his mischievous smile, but now he looked like he was crazy.

"Did you ever expect me not to?" Sesshomaru stated as if it where obvious his claws glowing in the poisonous green the she hated seeing so much even in battle.

It wasn't fair. Here she was, going to die, and the man that was about to kill her, she still held great love for. She still loved him it felt like a great stabbing pain in her heart eating at it mercilessly. This was like it had been before now, when she had traveled back to America to see her old friends and seeing him, Derrick, the man she loved long ago. He had gone and let himself be absorbed by his past, by the demons of hell, and there was nothing she could do about it he had gone through so much pain and because of it he died. Now after so much she had lost she once again felt the familiar sensation of betrayal. She had already lost Derrick, Amniti (the woman that was like her grandmother), and now Sesshomaru.

She had been given a Hiraikotsu, much like Sango's, but it was once Stusokei's father's and therefore given to her as she fell from the sky when she first came to this ancient land. Being as she was too a priestess she had Stusokei's mother's bow and charmed quiver, that would never empty of arrows strapped to her back. She held her Hiraikotsu tight and she threw it at Sesshomaru and missing due to her rushed and bad form.

"It would seem that you have not paid attention during our training, it will cost you." Sesshomaru scoffed throwing the Hiraikotsu back at Nanako with much more power than she could ever manage.

When the force of the Hiraikotsu made contact and threw her back, Nanako said the one thing she deeply denied. "I HATE YOU SESSHOMARU YOU TRAITOR! Landing hard on the muddy floor of the clearing she grabbed the Hiraikotsu and began running towards the Bone Eaters well, where she and Kagome always met to return to the modern era. As Nanako was running she felt a stabbing pain in her back. She looked over her shoulder and realized that looking back was her first mistake; Sesshomaru had struck her with his poison claws and was now throwing hard punches at her.

"I…will…not…show….mercy…to…a…wench…..like…you!" Sesshomaru breathed as he made contact with Nanako's body.

When at last Sesshomaru grew tired of throwing punches and having his amusement he unsheathed Tokijin. "I will finish you here and now." Sesshomaru stated as he put his demonic energy into the Tokijin making it glow.

"Not…if…I… can…help it." Nanako stood wounded and weak from her fight, seeing Niruki that had been fallowing her since the encounter with Sesshomaru on the ground just as badly wound and nearly unconscious Nanako scooped up the poor demon cat and said in the strongest voice she could muster. "DOWN SESSHOMARU!" The beads of subjugation glowed under Sesshomaru's horai, and Sesshomaru made good friends with the mud. Nanako once again broke at a run with the Hiraikotsu on hand and Niruki wrapped in her other arm to make sure she didn't fall.

Recognizing the familiar land marks of Goshinboku Tree (is that right?) and then the Bone Eaters well had given her some relief that she was almost safe she saw someone, Inuyasha!!! No doubt he would be on his brother's side. He wanted to kill Kagome too. Unnoticed during her interrogation with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had attacked Kagome and so she therefore had no choice but to run and leave her sister behind. Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's intention all along was to separate them and get the souls of the undead priestesses that they first fell in love with.

"Well, well, well, looks like we can kill two birds with one stone." Inuyasha smirked looking down at Kagome and seeing Nanako coming near.

"Wha..what are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him form her place on the ground by the Bone Eaters well.

"Nanako." Inuyasha spoke coldly. Cracking his knuckles and preparing to use his Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer. "NO!! INUYASHA DON'T DO IT!! PLEASE INUYASHA!" Kagome begged. Nanako kept running towards Kagome and almost tripped over her own feet.

"Kagome use the word of subjugation. Hurry!" Nanako's legs gave out not too far from the well. She once again looked behind her and seeing Sesshomaru in the distance. Taking the chance she quickly put the Hiraikotsu on her back to stop the bleeding and re-adjusted Niruki in her arms before breaking into another run to her stepsister. Sesshomaru was advancing on her and then she saw the tip of his sword at her throat.

"Are you prepared to die at this Sesshomaru's hand Nanako?" Sesshomaru asked with his legendary cold voice. He pulled the sword back. "He isn't going to slice me. HE'S GOING TO STAB ME!!!!" Nanako thought to herself. Backing up slowly till her back hit the well.

"I will make sure you're death is slow and painful." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Nanako shut her eyes tight ready for her demise. She heard a something that sounded like an arrow being released, and then heard Sesshomaru yelling at someone that wasn't her or Kagome. Nanako opened one eye looking over Niruki that she held close to her breast. She looked up to see priestess Kaede, Miroku, and Sango with a transformed Kirara.

"Ye try and harm these girls and ye will regret it Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kaede warned notching another arrow with Sango at her side throwing the Hiraikotsu to disarm Sesshomaru of his sword. "Now Kagome, Nanako say the words of subjugation and we'll hold them off!" Miroku shouted pulling sutras from his sleeve.

"Right!" Kagome and Nanako said in unison then looking at each other then back at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Sit Boy!"

"Down Boy!"

Kagome was about to hoist herself over the well's mouth, following Nanako, and calling goodbye before Sango called for her. "KAGOME TAKE KIRARA!" Kagome looked in Sango's direction.

"I CAN'T, YOU NEED HER!" Kagome called back. "NO SHE'S CONCERNED FOR YOU! BESIDES I'VE GOT HER SON TO TRAIN! MIROKU AND I CAN USE KOKUTSU FOR TRANSPORTATION!" Sango shouted as Kagome gave Inuyasha another sit and used the cursed beads Nanako gave her to down Sesshomaru and saw that even if she said no Sango and Kirara would insist on it. Sango said goodbye to her long time companion and ran to Kagome embraced her friend like sister before Kirara jumped to Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't forget us okay Kagome?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo asked. "I won't I promise. Goodbye to all of you." Kagome felt tears stream down her cheeks and angrily tried to wipe them away. "And please say fair well to Nanako." Sango said before pushing Kagome down the well.

"I WILL SANGO!" Kagome replied before she was engulfed by the warm light of the Bone eaters well. She saw the form of Nanako and her yellow bag coming closer. She blinked once and she found she was at the bottom of the well with an unconscious Niruki and Nanako who had serous wounds to her back, bruises and cuts on her face, legs and arms not to mention the four long gashes on her back that deepened the mark of the four war gods. She was bleeding badly, but then Kagome noticed that she wasn't any better. She had cuts and bruises on her face too and a huge gash on her back and leg from Inuyasha's claws and Tetsusaiga.

"MOM, SOUTA, GRANDPA!!" Kagome cried weakly shedding tears and looking down at her stepsister. They had only known each other for as long as they've been shard hunting and her mother had already taken her in as her own daughter sense her guardian had passed away a year after their adventures started they had become like long tome friends and now they were sisters. She saw Nanako, whose tears tainted with blood, still holding the unconscious cat to her chest protectively, and she herself held Kirara tighter finding the dirt floor of the well more interesting than her sister's wounds. The reminder they held only snapped out of her daze when she heard her grandfather and mother call her name.

"Kagome Dear what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi looked down to see her daughters and Kagome looking beat up and tears brimming from her eyes. Then she looking down at her other daughter, passed out on the ground next to Kagome, in a pool of blood.

"Oh MOM IT'S AWFUL!" Kagome sobbed when at last they where in Kagome's room and had called the ambulance for Nanako, saying that she was looking for Buyo, the cat, who had gone into the well house then Nanako and accidentally tripped over Buyo and fell ten feet into the well. The paramedics wouldn't allow her newly adopted family to escort her to the hospital and said they would call them if anything happened. Nor would they believe that the two tailed demon cats were what they were really looking for, and nor would they believe the truth. They saw Kagome's condition and asked her what happened, the story they told them was, she fell from the Goshshinboku tree and had gotten hurt trying to climb down and see what was wrong with Nanako. The paramedics bought the story, and took Kagome in another ambulance and this time allowed the rest of the family, excluding Mrs. Higurashi who Kagome left with written instructions on how to take car of the nekos, Buyo on the other had was just fine as he always was.

* * *

Ok people i hope you liked it Oke Doke On to the next chapter! OH and all editing is being done by Kittenn1011. 


	3. Chapter3 The letters &The Girls Named

**The Wolf Miko­­­­­**

Chapter three

The letters &The Girls Named

Sango & Tikara

It had been two weeks and Nanako had changed tremendously, she had changed from a person who would stand up to what she believed in and would understand others, but now she would snap at almost everybody and it would be like she had several different personalities in her.

She didn't talk so much anymore and she always stared out the window wearing the same demon slayer uniform as she did when she left the feudal era, she would bathe, shower, hardly eat or let herself out of her room, but she would always wear the same demon slayer's uniform.

She had her hair up in a high ponytail like Sango's and a similar outfit, accept that instead of pink it was navy blue and she had her sword Sesshomaru had given her when she was still with him. She had the Hiraikotsu that her incarnation's father once owned, which was the only other Hiraikotsu in the world besides Sango's.

Kagome came into the room to see how her sister was doing. Kagome saw the same look every time, the look of hurt, pain, suffering, endless misery, she looked like she would never be happy again.

"Nanako do you want me to put those away?" Kagome had pointed to the clothes next to Nanako. One of the pieces of clothing had been a robe made of fire-rat fur, which Sesshomaru had given to her as a gift. Beneath that was a formal Miko's outfit, and under that was the kimono that Sesshomaru had worn in his younger years. (You know the one from the third movie.) A small dagger lay on top of the folded pile of clothes, along with several pouches that contained healing potions, poisons, and weapons.

"No thank you." Nanako said with the emotionless voice she had acquired from the great dog lord. "Okay, feel better." Kagome said trying to get any response at all, when she received none she decided to leave her sister in peace and pray to the gods Nanako would be better in the morning.

The next morning Kagome found two letters on the kitchen table and freaked out seeing an owl on one of the chairs. "Mama, Nanako!" Kagome shrieked startling the owl, causing it to fly to one of the higher ledges of the house. "What is it? Kagome it's five in the morning! And not only that I'm...what do you have there and what the...!" Nanako continued with words that would make Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and even Naraku proud. "HOW THE HELL DID AN OWL GET IN THE HOUSE AND IT IS DAY ALREADY!" Nanako then took a broom and tried to shoo the thing away but to no avail. "Nanako I think it's a messenger owl. It brought these two letters." Kagome then handed the letter that was sent to Nanako and read the one she had left.

_Dear Miss. Higurashi _

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, I shall send a good friend of mine to pick you up on the twenty first of this month to take you to Diagon Ally I shall see you then. He also says he knows you well and volunteered to go and fetch you and your sister. Enclosed here is a list of things you will need for the coming year. _

_Sincerely _

_Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class, and so on. _

_P.S. I would like your reply soon. Regardless I must say you are required to come for your own safety and the wellbeing of your loved ones. I shall meet you in Diagon Ally to discus the situation._

The letter was written in emerald green ink and glowed like Sesshomaru's poison. Nanako's letter said something of the same message. "So who do you think this guy is? I don't know if we should trust him but I will see...HANG ON YOU DON'T THINK IT'S ONE OF THEM DO YOU?" Nanako asked and a shot of realization hit her.

"No the well was sealed remember?" Kagome broke in. "No I mean do you think they lived these past few five hundred or so years just so they could kill us?" Nanako was leaning over the table clutching the letter. "I, I don't know." Kagome said the shocking sensation of realization hit her. Nanako ran out of the room and soon returning with a pair of scissors and the dagger that Sesshomaru gave to her.

"What are you doing with those?" Kagome asked looking at the blades that where being set down the table. "We'll cut our hair and call each other something else." Nanako said calmly gesturing to the kitchen chair. "Ok so what should I start calling you?" Kagome asked sitting down and grabbing the pair of scissors. "Well…hmmm." Nanako replied thoughtfully.

"I think we should call ourselves names from Sengoku Jidai. I'll be Tikara Akiko Hiroshi Stukumi Higurashi. You know after my little girl." Nanako replied treasuring the name that she gave herself. "Good one I think I'll call myself Sango Kikitsuko Higurashi." Kagome said giving up the fight with the scissors and handing them to Nanako, who started cutting her ends evenly.

"Sango would be proud, either that or she would be wondering why we're calling you by her name." "So what would happen if, nah It'll never happen." Kagome said waving her thought away. After Kagome's new hair cut was complete she looked in the mirror and made a disgusted face. "Hey! I thought we weren't supposed to look recognizable! Now I look more recognizable than ever! FOR HELL'S SAKE I LOOK LIKE KIKYOU!" Kagome was fuming till she saw her sister. "You look like Stusokei!" Kagome felt a ting of pity and understanding, and let that feeling envelop her. "I know but if it really is them, they'll just thing we're look-alikes." Nanako said cutting her bangs straight. Throughout the day the two girls did what could to get ready for the coming morning.

"Well tomorrows the big day I hope we end up getting someone who isn't the dog-eared duo." Nanako said nesting into her sleeping bag at the side of Kagome's bed. "I know, someone who is nice, and maybe if we're lucky we get Shippo or Kouga… on second thought maybe not Kouga. He flirts with me too much." Kagome said pulling the sheets to her chin. "Mmm...Yah uh hu." Nanako replied half asleep.

The next morning the entire house was woken up by a lout scream that could have woken up the dead. "AAAAAAHHHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO NIRUKI! SHE'S COVERED IN CHOCOLATE WHIPTCREAM!"


	4. Chapter4 The Attack, The Meeting, and t

**The Wolf Miko**

­­

**Chapter Four **

**The Attack, The Meeting, and the Japanese feast**

In the headquarters of the order of the Phoenix, The Golden Trio sat at the kitchen table with Myoga.

"So when are they getting here I want to meet them." Ron said hopping up and down excitedly; desperately hoping they would be pretty, and drooling all over him. "Ron! You haven't even met them and you're drooling." Harry laughed. "What, I like girls butts." Ron said defensively. "Ah just like Lord Miroku." Myoga said dreamily remembering the old days when he used to gaze at young attractive women. By the way that was a really, really, really long time ago. Unfortunately for Myoga, he was forced to marry Shouga, the flea, by Nanako and Kagome five hundred years ago.

"Who was Miroku?" Ron asked preoccupied with his question. "That's Lord Miroku he was a Buddhist monk you see and he was quite the Letcher." Myoga corrected. "So in other words he was a pervert." Harry said hopelessly. "Quite right."

"So any idea on when their going to get here?" Harry asked looking out the window the sun had been setting and he was eager to meet these new girls. "If they are not held up they should be here soon." Lupin said coming into the kitchen. "SOMETHINGS OUTSIDE IT LOOKS LIKE AN ARMY OF SOME KIND!" Tonks came storming in with blood on her robes. "What do you mean?" Lupin said pulling out his wand. "They look like, well I don't quite know what they are but they look like the demons from books from five hundred years ago. I don't think that our magic won't work on them." Tonks tried to explain without showing too much of her fear.

Just then a boy in a demon slayer's fuku came running down the steps with his weapon and ordered everyone to stay inside. "My dear boy, Kohaku what do you expect from this? You will surely be killed!" Miss Weasly said in a mother like town but still firm. "I won't be killed I've dealt with demons before, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a demon slayer, and this is my duty, and I'm your only hope."

Kohaku ran out the door and there where many shrieks and screeches heard from the demons, but of course no one listened to Kohaku's warning to stay indoors. They saw him slice many of the creatures with his chained weapon and were startled by one of the creatures speaking to Kohaku.

"Kohaku give us the sacred jewel shard!" The demon said "I don't think so." Kohaku attacked the one who speak slicing his big ogre like head in half, killing him instantly. "WATCH OUT KOHAKU!" Tonks shirked. Kohaku was being attacked from behind and his weapon was far from reaching distance, and now was left defenseless. "HIRAIKOTSU!" Suddenly a huge boomerang came swooping down and sliced the demon in half. When the thing presumed as the "Hiraikotsu" came into its returning journey it came to a young girl about the same age as Harry.

Ron was freaking out seeing a huge spider demon coming at them. "Harry what do we do? I really think we should have listened Kohaku." Ron whimpered.

"I agree with you Ron but there's nothing that can be done now." Harry said now back to back with Ron and watching helplessly as the spider demon came closer to the pair, when the spider came close enough to kill, a blue light engulfed the spider and it was instantly disintegrated at contact of the score of the weapon, what ever it may be. After the spider disappeared a girl in jeans and a T-shirt was revealed to have attacked the demon. She then turned to the ones coming at them from the sky.

"I THINK THESE ARE SOME OF NARAKU'S DEMONS!" Kagome shot another arrow. The arrow shone the pure light only to those with spiritual power as it traveled the distance to its target, then and only then did it show the power to disintegrated the horde of demons still pending. It seemed like just an ordinary arrow to those of the wizarding community, meaning, Harry, Ron, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, George, Ginny, Miss Weasly, Mr. Weasly, and the already graduated minority of the Weasly family.

"O-K so how many of these suckers do I have to slice up?" Takara asked spinning the Hiraikotsu over her head like a windmill to prevent any demon guts from falling on her, as well as protect her from down pouring demons. "OK I'VE HAD IT I'M THROUGH WITH THIS WARM-UP I'M TURNING THIS PLACE INTO A SLAUGHTER-HOUSE FOR DEMONS!" Nanako shouted, her temper getting the better of her. "Tikara calm down we just have a hundred more to go it'll take five minutes if Kohaku helps."Point taken, Kohak-" Nanako was cut off mid sentence by Kohaku jumping in front of her and on to the newly transformed Kiroru killing 1/3 of the demons leaving the rest of them for Kagome and Nanako to divide amongst themselves.

Kagome shot arrow after arrow, shooting at the demons that where airborne, while Nanako killed those who where on the ground. "Ha no demon or human can defeat the great and powerful Wolf Girl! HA HA HA HA HA!" Nanako went into her hyper mode and finishing off the last of the demons.

"Did you steal cookies from mom's cookie jar?" Kagome asked scolding her sister. "Um I could have, what I love mom's co- I SMELL GYU-DUN, PICKLED RADISHES, EGGS, RICE BALLS, BACKON, SOSAGE, AND GREEN TEA!" Nanako said sniffing the air and coming closer to the door. "HUH DID YOU JUST SAY GYU-DUN?" Kagome shrieked. "If you didn't, I'd think you would be either deaf or imagining things." Nanako laughed "Race you?" Nanako offered. Kagome nodded. "I'M COMING SWEET FOOD; I'M COMING TO EAT YOU!!!!!!!!" Both girls bolted off. Leaving a very shocked Ron, and Harry.

Though the girls where disappointed they couldn't get in without the secret password. "COME ON YOU STUPID THING I WANT MY GYU-DON NOW!" Kagome shrieked pulling on the door. As if that weren't enough in the blink of an eye a flying cow with three eyes came face to face with Harry, and Ron.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ron screamed. He was really on the edge ever since the attack on them from demons. "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TOTOSAI! I WANT MY FOOD! TRAVLING HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD ISN'T GOING TO HELP MY GROWLING BELLY AND SHORT TEMPER!" Nanako (Maybe now I should call her Tikara.) screamed pulling on the door knob of number 12 Grimauld place.

After the situation of the two girls going crazy over the food and trying to break into Harry's newly acquired House of Black, it became calm, for the most part, but there was a lot of explaining to do.

"So tell us. Who is this guy?" Ron asked stuffing eggs into his mouth. "Well this is Totosai, he's a great sword smith, however cowardly he may be, he..." Myoga replied while on the shoulder of Ron, and then suddenly being interrupted by Nanako "Oh yeah, Myoga just as you always abandon people during fierce battles or _danger_!" "Well uh, that is to say." He stumbled on his response. "Oh can it Myoga. There's no point in making excuses." Kagome said taking a bite of a rice ball. "By the way you two never introduced yourselves. What are your names?" Lupin said taking interest in the elevating conversation. "Oh I'm sorry sir. My name is Tikara Stukumi-Higurashi, or that's so no one gets confused between us being called Higurashi. You see Ka- , ahem-mm, Sango here is my sister." Nanako said catching herself and gesturing in the direction Kagome. Looking at Nanako in complete relief she bowed politely at her introduction. "Hello." Kagome said as she began on her desert.

"Um Miss Weasly was it?" Kagome said looking at the ice-cream and pie. "Yes Sango." Miss Weasly said serving everyone some butter beer. "Did you know Japanese deserts aren't sweet?" Kagome replied informatively. "Uh no I did not know that dear. I am truly sorry for the mix-up." Miss Weasly said preparing to take Nanako's ice-cream bowl. "NO, I love ice-cream and it's been a while since I've been to America and had it as an actual desert." Nanako said pulling the bowl out of Miss Weasly's reach.

"Oh so you've been to the states?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked, really getting interested. "What state?" He asked. "Yes, I have been, and Colorado." Nanako said piling lots of Cherries on her ice-cream. "I myself have been there before for some business." Tonks said as matter-of-fact. "On the vacations I used to go and visit my old friends, we used to play this great sport called Goal ball, it works better with blind people, you see, and we won a lot of games during tournaments." Nanako said scooping up more ice-cream into her bowl. "This sport, Is it a muggle sport?" Mr. Weasly asked. "Yes but it's a lot of fun."

"So how do you play?" Mr. Weasly was really getting into this. "It's better to show you. Maybe on a vacation we could go to America and I could show you." Nanako said trying to find out more about these people. "SOOOO! How old are you two." Ron said trying to attract attention from the newcomers. "Sixteen." Kagome said. Not thinking much of the question. "And how about you." Ron said elbowing Nanako on the arm. "I'm only six months younger than Sango and so I'm sixteen too." Nanako said elbowing Ron hard on the ribs instead of back on the elbow. "Oh and first mistake, don't ever elbow me. I can really make people hurt." Nanako said winking at Kagome who winked back.

"So what's it like living in Japan?" Mr. Weasly asked while getting hit on the head by Miss Weasly with a spatula. "Well, haven't you asked Kohaku?" Nanako asked thoughtfully. "Oh no I haven't. Wait a moment, he's gone." Mr. Weasly said looking at the empty seat that Kohaku had occupied. "Mmm I guess that means it's time to turn in. Come on Niruki, Sango, and Kirara." Nanako was ready to leave before being interrupted by Lupin.

"Hang on you still didn't tell us how you got here." Lupin said grabbing the sleeve of Nanako's Kimono. "We flew to London, and then we flew here. Is it that hard to comprehend?" Nanako stated coldly. Immediately seeing the girl's change in character he let go, deciding he would ask Dumbledore. A while after the girls left for bed Dumbledore walked into an extremely quite room. "Professor? Why do you think Tikara acted oddly when we asked her how she got here?" Harry asked looking at his empty plate.

"Well Harry I believe it has something to do with the fact that her and her sister have recently had a terrible hardship, one that might even be worse and more terrible than your own. I believe you should ask professors Totosai and Myoga. He knows the girls better and it'll give you an opportunity to get to know your new teachers." Dumbledore said wisely and stood to leave. "Good night professor." Harry said rushed to go see Totosai.

"Excuse me? Totosai?" Harry asked knocking and getting no answer, slowly peered through the door. "Sir, Are you in here?" Harry said waling in the seemingly empty room. "Close the door! It'll put out the fire." an ancient sounding voice came through to Harry's ears, and he looked at the floor.

Seeing an open door, he closed the door to the dark room and walked down the steps to a sword smith's lair. "So what do you want to know?" Totosai said not turning and hammering on what seemed to be piece of metal. "I would like to know more about Tikara and Sango." Harry said sitting on the floor. "Ah well I heard you ask how they got here. I should say yes they flew with me to London and unfortunately I can't give you more on that subject." Totosai said continuing his work and trying to keep the girl's secret.

**Flashback **

"So who's picking us up?" Nanako said pacing by the front steps of the shrine. "I don't know." Kagome said getting frustrated with the girl pacing before her. Kagome was wearing a T-shirt saying 'Hello Kitty' on it and a pair of torn up jeans, her hair was in a high ponytail. She had only packed a duffle bag and her big yellow backpack that held all her cloths and things she though might be necessary. Her bow and quiver of arrows were on her shoulder, Kirara curled up in her arms.

Nanako on the other hand was dressed in all her cloths, consisting of her demon slayer's uniform, her formal miko pants(what are they called), her robe of the fire rat, over that, her miko horai, and last but not least, Sesshomaru's old horai. If that weren't enough she had her sword, dagger, poisons, remedies, bow, arrow, and Hiraikotsu all strapped to her body one way or another and Niruki on her shoulder. Nanako unlike Kagome had a single Hiking backpack and a straw had and rain coat, from the feudal era. "So you look ready for a battle."

Kagome said casually. "Yup. Hey is that Totosai?" Nanako said looking up "Yah! It is. HEY TOTOSAI!" Kagome said franticly waving. "Oh hello Kagome, Nanako. I'm here to get you." Totosai said landing in-between the two girls. "Great! We never expected you." Nanako said trying to drag her bag. "Um Totosai. Do you mind calling us Sango and Tikara?" Kagome said sheepishly. "Well who's Tikara and who's Sango." He asked the two. "I'm Tikara and Kagome is Sango." Nanako said kicking at her bag. "Ah I see, and will you give me your bags pleas." Totosai said holding out his boney hands to the girl's luggage.

"What'll you do with them? Nanako and Kagome asked in unison. "Watch and I'll show you." Totosai said pulling out a wand. The girls looked at each other, blinked and let go of their bags. _"Teleportus."_ Totosai said waving the wand over the girl's belongings and then all three bags disappeared. "What did you do with them? Kagome asked looking down at the place where her bags just where and looked at Totosai. "I sent them to our destination, where we will be staying till first term starts." Totosai said getting comfortable on his steed.

"Ok so how will we get there?" Kagome asked, thinking there was another way. "There are other ways of getting to London, Like flo powder, apparition, port key, but since those take an extreme amount of magic and clearly you two don't have the skill nor the wands to do them, we will be flying." Totosai said scratching his chin.

"So like broomsticks?" Kagome said excitedly clapping her hands together. "No you will learn that when we get to school, I think we'll stick to the things we know. And I certainly don't want you two to be falling off your brooms due to bad skill. Not only that, but if I fell that there be some problems soon. Also, I trust Niruki and Kirara to do the job of transportation better than some old pieces of wood." The girls looked at each other and started laughing. Never have they heard Totosai talk so much, and in such strong English. If that was a surprise for them then there was still the way Totosai spoke, once so wise, and full of knowledge, well he still had all that stuff, but didn't sound like it now.

"What happened to you Totosai? The years catch up to you?" Kagome laughed. "I suppose so." Totosai said looking inquiringly at the two girls.

"Well, we should get going." said Totosai taking off at full speed. "HANG ON YOU BAKA! ARE WE JUST SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW YOU? CUZ KNOWING YOU WE'RE PORBABLY GOING TO END UP IN SOME SORT OF PIT WITH A FLAMING LAVA DEMON!" Nanako screeched jumping on Niruki with her Hiraikotsu on her back not knowing she would soon need it.

"Not many demons exist now. Probably just Niruki, Kirara, Myoga, you, myself and well the one I'm riding on of course." Totosai said with his thick British accent, and then he look back to the girls who were far behind. "Tell me you're referring to Nanako the _Wolf Girl." _Kagome teased. "I am young Kagome. You are both in great danger. This situation will be explained as soon as possible, but now I do not have the knowledge of the situation to do so myself. As we get your things for school, your predicament will be explained to you in due time."

When, at last, the three old friends came to London it had been light for quite some time since the sun was a little past midday. They came to a confined area where Niruki, and Kirara could change back into their innocent forms and Totosai could leave his _cow thingy _with other cows. (is the animal Totosai has a cow?) The two girls fallowed Totosai into an old pub where they soon met a man with such a long beard, it nearly reached the floor, and hair that was so long and silvery Kagome and Nanako would have almost thought this man be a demon or Sesshomaru gone old, really, really, really old. "Greetings to you. I am Professor Dumbledore and this is Minerva McGonagall, and pleas call her Professor McGonagall. It would be highly appreciated." The man now known as Dumbledore gestured to a middle-aged looking woman with a tight bun and a stern looking face, but her eyes said she was kind. "Hello Professors." Kagome and Nanako said bowing politely. The two professors acknowledged their response with a nod.

"Won't you tell us your names?" Professor McGonagall asked politely gesturing the two girls to follow them. "My name is Tikara Akiko Hiroshi Stukumi Higurashi." Nanako said adjusting her Hiraikotsu on her back and Niruki in her arms. "Yes and I am Sango Kikitsuko Higurashi." Kagome said with a friendly smile and doing the same thing with her bow and arrows as Nanako did with her Hiraikotsu.

"I see. So being as you are both in the same year, what shall we call you? By last names, am I correct?" Dumbledore said turning and his eyes glinting with their familiar warmth that they both recognized as the look Inuyasha and Sesshomaru once gave them. "Well just to make things easier on you all I'd like to be called, Higurashi as my last name so if we have the same classes, of which I don't doubt for some of them, and Tikara can be called Stukumi-Higurashi, OR Akiko-Higurashi." Kagome said seeing the annoyed look that Nanako was giving her. "That will work mine Miss. Higurashi. I think Akiko-Higurashi is better. Your other name seems too complicated to pronounce." Dumbledore said walking into the back area.

Professor McGonagall taped the bricks and expecting the shocked face of the two girls to reveal their amazement. Seeing both girls act as if it were a normal thing to see such things intrigued the professor, never had a student reacted in such a way. "Have you two been to Diagon Ally before?" Professor McGonagall asked. "No ma'am we haven't. Actually we've never even thought wizards and witches to be in existence till our letters came." Kagome said looking wonderingly at all the stores and shops containing odd things that she never saw before, though not to the point of being amazed, she had seen most of the things in the shops. The few things that the two girls never laid eyes on before were the candies and treats, dark magic detectors, a flying broom, though it didn't really interest the girls, _Wheazly's Wizard Wheeze, _and such things that wouldn't be found in the feudal era, or something they'd fought before. "Well it seems you both don't need a pet. So we shall carry on the _Gringots Bank. _I do think there is much more things left to be desired." Dumbledore said in a cheerful voice.

"But sir we don't have an account here." Kagome said panicking. "Ah but you do Miss. Higurashi, You do indeed have one, it has been in saving for about five hundred years." Dumbledore said handing to Kagome, a small beautiful gold key that had small jewels that looked like the Shikon No Tama that was resting warmly around Kagome's neck, it brought her sweet and painful memories.

"I don't suppose you have one for me? Well you see it was sort of recently, I was adopted into the Higurashi family and so I don't think there would be enough money for me would there?" Nanako said finding her feet interesting. "Ah yes I see, but I must inform you that you are in, for some reason in a vault that once belonged to the Great Nanako Stusokei herself you must be a descendent of her, she was a great empress who ruled over the lands of your country of Japan about five hundred years ago if not a bit longer." Dumbledore said handing a very beautiful silver key to Nanako. "Let us be on our way now." Dumbledore said walking to a troll and announcing the girl's and handing the troll their key to prove admittance.

As the two girls traveled down deep into the depths of the bank there were lingering thoughts left in Nanako and Kagome's head.

_I don't remember setting up an account here, Maybe I set in up after this year, yah get this thing over with, go back and set up an account so I'll have an account to have here… wait, that doesn't make much sense." _Nanako thought hard and had the "Leave me alone" face that Kagome knew so well.

_"I wonder how I got an account into the Higurashi family. Is any of my family part of this weird wizarding community? Or is there something more? Did Kikyou set this up as a trap? Is she even alive now? If so where is she? Is she still after my soul?" _Both girls jumped out of their thoughts when the cart jerked and stopped in front of Kagome's Vault. Kagome got all she could fit in her sack and prodded Nanako to speak to her finding no reply Kagome found her sister was much more depressed and touchy than she was, even when she would be mad at Sesshomaru or Inuyasha for something and _sit _them for wrong doing. Once Nanako got what she needed the four went to Ollivander's wands.

"Hello?" Kagome said shyly. "Ah So Miss. Higurashi and Miss Hiroshi what a pleasure to see you both." Ollivander said coming to the counter. "Actually it's Akiko Higurashi sir. I'm now part of the Higurashi family you see." Nanako said in a quiet voice. "I see well we'll get started on your sister and then your up."

Ollivander said handing Kagome a wand. The first thing that happened even scared Kagome and Nanako, the windows shattered, boxes fell everything looked as if Kouga had just come in and ransacked the place twelve times. "NO NO! That is not it." Ollivander said snatching the wand out of Kagome's hand. This went on for about three hours till. "Maybe just maybe." Ollivander said taking out a box formally decorated with a carving that looked like Tetsusaiga and the Shikon No Tama.

Kagome simply grasped the wand before being engulfed in blue and pinkish light, just as she did when she fell through the well and when she discovered the Jewel in her body. "It seems that this rare wand, one of a kind is destined to be with you Miss Higurashi. You see this wand contains a very strong core. I has a hair of a Hanyou as you may call them in Japan one that belonged to a half human half dog demon, the only one in existence, a hair of a fire-rat, and a single shard of The legendary Shikon No Tama, Not only that but the wood mad for this wand is from the Tree of ages." Ollivander said handing the wand to Kagome. The wand had vine looking carvings on the handle and on the end of the grip was a carving that looked like Inuyasha's beads of subjugation.

_"Why does my life have to be followed by this stupid Jewel and Inuyasha? I know he's talking about Inuyasha's robe of the fire-rat and his hair, probably the strand Yura caught, And Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Why does my life have to be connected to him?" _Kagome thought painfully, she was so deep in her inner questions she didn't even notice she was crying.

When it was Nanako's turn it was pretty much the same thing and when Ollivander was getting another wand for her she looked at Kagome's depressed look, the same look she had when she knew Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyou. It took a little shorter time for her though. The wand Nanako received was just as rare. Ollivander had said her wand contained a strand of the Hanyou's brother a full _Inu-youkai _or full dog demon, no doubt it was Sesshomaru she could feel it, but her wand contained the single magical cherry blossom in existence to side with and purify Sesshomaru's hair in the core of her wand, no jewel to go with it, just a magic cherry blossom and a strand of Sesshomaru's hair. Her wand was decorated with a demonic dog, the exact likeness of Sesshomaru. Nanako had the same questions going through her head as Kagome did.

Nothing too special happened after that, They simply got what they needed, learned the evils of Voldemort, and his Death Eaters and the Dementors that were on his side, and of course learned of Harry, but didn't think much of it, he was just a normal boy that had too much expected of him, or at least that's what Nanako thought, she didn't know what Kagome thought. They didn't fear saying his name either they knew he wasn't any different from Naraku and know basically what to expect, nor did they budge when they found they where in nearly the same predicament with the death eaters and their evil master as Harry and the rest of the wizarding community, it was the same as before with Naraku, Kagura, Hakudoshi, Kanna, and the rest of his demons.

It was just the same thing to them as it had been in Sengoku Jidai. Voldemort represented Naraku, Kagura, one of the death eaters, and Kanna would be this Wormtail person, and everybody else would be Naraku's detachments, his demons would be the Dementors. It wasn't any different from what they left behind.

It was now nearing sunset and they where on their way to this Number 12 Grimauld Place, it almost seemed like they where back on the battlefield, demons everywhere, creating havoc and mayhem. Kagome and Nanako knew it wouldn't be the best first impression to come riding in on two cat demons, so they dismounted a ways away from the actual battle taking place between human and demon.

**This is where this chapter begins. **

**End Flashback**

"Totosai? Totosai? TOTOSAI!" Harry yelled trying to get the old geezer's attention. "Huh? W-what was that Harry?" Totosai said stepping out of his thoughts. "I was wondering what Tikara and Sango's life was like before they came here." Harry said finally relieved he got Totosai's attention. "All I can say is that it might be wise to leave young Tikara alone till she feels like opening up, you see she has had a hard time, she's still trying to sort things out and as for Lady Sango she should be left alone as well though I highly doubt either of them will talk to anyone but Niruki and Kirara." Totosai said rather solemnly.

"Well where did they get Kirara and Niruki from?" Harry asked trying to get any information he could. Lady Sango received Kirara as a farewell gift and Lady Tikara the same from a dear friend only as a birthday present." Totosai said hammering harder on the hot metal like fang.


	5. Chapter5 Pain, Sorrow, Once Again

**The Wolf Miko**

**­­****­­**

**Author's Note:** I don't own Inuyasha or Harry potter. There's not much to say so I think all that's left is to say. Pleas give me your opinion and review. I need all the help I can get.

**Chapter Five **

**Pain, Sorrow, Once Again **

The next morning Harry didn't seem to understand what was happening he wanted desperately to find out what these girls had been through. He looked at Kagome and saw more beauty than she would have liked anyone to see, Kagome was sitting in the study of the house that once belonged to his godfather. "Sango, What are you doing?" Harry asked looking down at something she was writing in Japanese. "Oh. Hello Harry. I'm just taking some notes from the books here." Kagome said returning to her work.

"Oh, uh where's your sister?" Harry asked nervously. "She's in one of the guest room making sure all her things are in tact." Kagome said quietly, though referring to Nanako's weapons. "I see well I'm going to see what the ruckus is down stairs." Harry said getting nervous. _"I don't get it. Just last year I was in love or at least I thought I was, with Cho and now Sango. What is it about her that makes me want to be with her more? _Harry thought, leaving the room before hearing Kagome's voice. "Harry, I'll see you at lunch." Kagome said with one of her famous, honest smiles. "Sure." Harry said with an evenly gentle smile.

Harry later found that Draco would be coming for Christmas holiday. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT PRAT'S STAYING HERE? HE'S THE SON OF A DEATHEATER!" Harry screamed at Lupin trying to keep his temper. In many ways he was like Inuyasha, short tempered and no way to control it. "Don't worry, I know it sound bad but you shall see when the time comes." Lupin said suggestively

"Right, probably when half the Order is dead." Harry said sarcastically, storming off to his room with Ron waiting. "So what is she like?" Ron asked interested in Kagome. "She's nice, pretty and, I think shy." Harry said throwing himself on the bed. "Oh, and what about her sister?" Ron asked elbowing Harry in the ribs. "Sango didn't tell me anything; accept that she was checking on her things. I think she's distant about something and won't tell anyone. OH YES AND DRACO IS COMING HER FOR WINTER BREAK!" Harry said irritably sarcastically.

"Isn't that great?" Harry asked in a mock sweet voice." "OH YES IT"S BLOOD PERFECT." Ron said, punching his pillow. "So on another topic...What houses do you think their going to be in?" Ron asked lying on his bed with his hands behind his head. "Huh! Oh I don't know I just hope they'll be in Gryffindor." Harry said leaving the room to find out where that loud noise was.

Harry turned a corner to find the biggest room in the house. He looked around the corner of the doorframe and saw Nanako in her demon slayers outfit. "Hi Tikara!" Harry said catching the miko off guard. "AH! Oh it's just you Harry. What are you doing here?" Nanako asked sheathing her sword. "I just wanted to see what was making the loud noise over here."

"Oh, well it's me." Nanako said turning her back to him and pulling out her dagger from the wall. "Haven't I seen an outfit like that?" Harry asked, his mind spacing out. "You met Kohaku?" Nanako asked looking over her shoulder. "I think. He's the boy with the blade at the end of his chain, right?" He asked. "Yes. He's a demon slayer. Now if you don't mind I'd like my privacy back." Nanako said coldly, her temper rising. "Sure." Harry said hesitantly, leaving the room and closing the door. "Thank you." Nanako said taking out her sword and continued her training.

"LUNCH DEARS" Mrs. Weasly's voice came from down stairs. When lunch began Nanako had bathed and was quiet, more than usual. "Na-Tikara, are you okay?" Kagome asked placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I'm fine Sango. Thanks for asking." Nanako said picking at her food, of which she never did. "May I be excused? I need some time to myself." Nanako asked looking at the adults. "Oh are you all right dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked. "I'm fine." Nanako said in her deadly voice she always gave Sesshomaru when he got her angry.

"Of course you are dear." Mrs. Weasly said, wondering what happened to the poor girl. "Well, is everyone packed for the train ride tomorrow?" Mr. Weasly asked looking down at everyone at the table. "Yes sir." Everyone replied a little irritably. "Sango, is your sister packed up?" Mrs. Weasly asked bustling around the kitchen. "She's been packed since we got here." Kagome stated quietly. "Oh. I see, and what about yourself? Are you packed dear?" Mrs. Weasly said getting the feeling there was something wrong. "Yes ma'am. If it's all right, may I be excused I'm getting tired." Kagome said sleepily. "Yes. We all have a big day tomorrow." Mrs. Weasly said taking Kagome and Nanako's empty plates; well Nanako's wasn't so empty.

The next morning everyone awoke bright and early; with the acceptation of Kagome and Nanako. The Weaslys and the Order had a hard time waking at such an early hour, Thanks to the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome and Nanako were wide awake, eager to leave and were inpatient. The entire house was slow running, till the screeches of Mrs. Black everyone was groggy, and half asleep. "WHAT KIND OF WAKE-UP CALL IS THIS?" Scrimjor, whom Nanako and Kagome had just met the day before, shouted standing to seize Mrs. Blacks rage over mudbloods. "I'll take care of it." Nanako stated, as if it where normal to stop a ranting, moving portrait of an insane pureblood.

"Dear I think one of the Aurors should handle the situation..." Mrs. Weasly was cut of by the fact that Nanako had already left the room. "Sango, where did your sister go?" Mrs. Weasly asked turning to Kagome with a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. "She's gone to take care of Mrs. Black; I don't think she heard you Mrs. Weasly. And I'd trust my sister; you wouldn't believe what she's capable of." Kagome said laughing at the face Mrs. Weasly had, and at the fact she indeed know how persuasive her sister could be when irritated, and this morning, it was like hell froze over. It hadn't even been five minutes before you could hear screaming, but it wasn't Mrs. Black.

"Who the bloody hell is that, hasn't anyone gone to quiet that prat?" Ron said as he came into to room, only then realizing it hadn't been Mrs. Black's angry voice but someone more threatening than when Mrs. Weasly disciplined her children. "FOR THE LAST TIME IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GOING TO SLICE YOU INTO TINY PEACES AND FEED YOU TO MY CAT! I'M NOT IN THE MOON TO DEAL WITH YOU! NO ON SECOND THOUGHT I'M GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY, BECAUSE YOU JUST PLAIN PISS ME OFF! I'VE DEALT WITH FAR TOO MUCH FOR IT TO COME TO THIS!"

All that was left of Mrs. Black's voice was a shriek of scared determination. "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING HALFBREED. I HAVE PLACED SPELLS THAT ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO BRAKE!" "Oh? You don't know my methods and I believe I forgot to mention, not all of your spells work on me. I've already figured out how to destroy this portrait, I think to get rid of you completely, I'll burn you. Sayonara, Baka." Nanako said in a voice that projected venom, Nanako took a sutra enveloped in a blue fire that was made from pure energy, which could only be produced by a very powerful miko.

Nanako plastered the sutra at the corner of the portrait. The last that was heard from Mrs. Black was her screams, the same screams that could be made by a demon being purified by Kagome, Nanako, Kikyou, or Stusokei.

Everyone came out to see what all the ruckus was about and wondered where in the world did Mrs. Black's portrait had gone. "Bloody hell, where's Mrs. Black?" Ron asked with wide eyes. There was nothing but wall left by the place where Mrs. Black's portrait once rested.

"She's gone. I burned her." Nanako said deathly quiet. "Well, Kreacher going to have a fit if he ever finds out." Harry laughed, soon everyone else followed and the room seemed more cheerful. "Well children, time to go." Mr. Weasly said holding out the baseball bat for everyone to touch. As soon as the clock struck 10:45, and everyone had a hold of their things and the bat a lout pop as heard, if you blinked nothing would be left. At the moment everyone reappeared in King's Cross station.

There was a chorus of moans and groans. "Why couldn't we have taken another way?" one of the voices said trying to regain their balance. "It's ok everybody gets this way when they have their first time at portkey traveling, or if their just not used to it." Harry said placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder, rather for support than for comforting Kagome. He looked at the girl whom he was just acquainted with and found she wasn't even the slightest bit dizzy. She just readjusted her bag and other things and walked a step to get out of the way for people who still needed to sort out their limbs. "What are you talking about? I'm not dizzy. And this is only my second time." Kagome said with a truly clueless face. Nanako had the same reaction but spoke to no one.

"All right everyone you know what to do. Sango, Tikara. You both just run through the border between platforms nine and ten. Don't worry Harry and Ron will go first to show you." Mrs. Weasly said looking at Kagome's dumbstruck face. "Are you sure this is safe?" Kagome asked suspiciously. "Oh dear its perfectly safe, we've done it many times, now go on." Mrs. Weasly gestured for Kagome to go first. "Come on Sango. What are you afraid of? We've dealt with far more dangerous things than a wall." Nanako said running through the wall as instructed.

"OK!" Kagome said with the voice that Nanako could only remember as one of the things she said when she was ready to fight Naraku, or another demon. The moment Kagome crossed the barrier; she hit Nanako, knocking her over into a boy with platform blond hair and a short ponytail. "Watch where you're going you mudblood." The boy, unknown at the moment, sneered at Nanako.

"Draco!" Harry bellowed. "Oh what a pleasure it is to see you again Potter." Draco said not knowing he was helping Nanako to her feet. "I'd say the same, but then if I did, I'd be lying. Oh and did you notice that you're helping the girl you just called _mudblood_?" Harry asked, wondering if Malfoy even noticed. "WHAT? Get your filthy hand off me you stupid half-breed." Draco yelled pulling his hand away, instantly regretting what he just said to the girl, not understanding why he held such a feeling as regret.

"Well if you don't what my hand on you, you shouldn't have helped me up, and my names Tikara not _Stupid Half-breed_." Nanako said smacking Draco on the face. "OH and don't mess with me. I'm pissed off as is." Nanako readjusted her things and headed for the train with out a word more. "Uh Oh, She's really annoyed." Kagome said taking a step back, next to Harry. "Annoyed? I'd say she's furious, after the way she got rid of Mrs. Black's portrait, yelled at it and slapped Draco." Harry stated plainly, obviously pleased what Nanako had just done and oblivious to knowing Kagome's sister.

"That's not furious, that's annoyed, and you don't want to know when Tikara gets angry." Kagome said hoping her sister wasn't mad at her. "By the way Draco Malfoy, nobody, and I repeat nobody calls me half-breed, they may call me stupid but not half-breed. Consider this a warning, you don't want to cross paths with me again, because if you do and repeat what you did today, you'll be with the ones who mad the mistake of calling me half-breed." Nanako said coldly turning to Draco, still rubbing his sore cheek.

"Dam girl." Draco muttered, boarding the train. "MMM yah she's definitely angry." Kagome said, picking up Kirara and dragging her stuff on the train, and try and find Nanako. "I don't think I ever want to get married." Ron said. He had been watching the happenings from behind Harry. "What are you doing hiding behind me?" Harry asked, trying to hold Hedwig's cage more comfortably. "Oh so you don't think girls are worth marrying? Is that what you're trying to say Ronald?" Hermione said walking closer to the two with a fussing Crookshanks in one of her arms. "No. It's just..." Ron was interrupted by more of Hermione's ranting. "Well a bloody mess you look cowering behind Harry, What were you afraid of, Draco? He didn't do anything. All he did was that he was rubbing his red cheek." It was obvious to Harry and Ron that girls just where going to be a problem today. First Nanako then Hermione. Whose next Kagome and Ginny? On second thought don't answer that.

"You don't understand Hermione." Harry defended trying to tell their long time friend about Nanako. "Oh I'll understand is that you two are gits." Hermione stated angrily. The boys soon fallowed when they heard the train whistle blow, signaling that it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. When they finally caught up to Hermione at the near back of the train, she seemed frustrated, there where no empty components left. Hermione opened the last door to find two girls, Nanako and Kagome, sitting across from each other, staring out the window, with their cats on their lap.

"Excuse me? May we sit here?" Hermione asked snapping Kagome out of her thoughts she turned to see who was talking to her. Recognizing Harry and Ron she smiled slightly. "Yes. Hi Ron, Harry, I don't think we met." Kagome said referring to Hermione and moving to sit by Nanako, letting Harry take the seat next to her, and Ron and Hermione to sit next to one another, to sort out their problems. "No we haven't I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said eyeing Ron, as if she didn't want to sit there and holding out her had to shake. "I'm Sango Higurashi, and this is my Sister Tikara Akiko-Higurashi." Kagome said knowing Nanako had no intention in making acquaintances at this point in time. 'Oh I see. Hello Tikara." Hermione said holding out her hand.

Nanako blinked and looked down at the hand, then looked at its owner, and turned back to the window. "I don't want to talk to anyone." Nanako said emotionlessly, Kagome knew it wasn't the best time for anyone to interact with Nanako, she was in the same mood now she was after the incident that changed both their lives, not talking to anyone but Niruki, isolating herself and looking out a window that she could only look through, instead of pass through. It was like seeing her once happy life, and wanting more than anything to enter that world once again, but finding a barrier between you and that dream.

"It's probably better to leave her alone for a while." Kagome said gently trying to re-direct the conversation somewhere else that didn't concern her sister. "What's the matter Tikara?" Hermione egged on, ignoring the warning Kagome had just issued for her, getting no reply she tried to place her hand on the girl's shoulder but it smacked away by Nanako's hand. "I asked what the mater is." Hermione said a little more sternly. "I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nanako screamed looking at Hermione with an _"I want you dead right now" _look and pulled her knees to her chest continuing to look out the window, now with tears in her eyes.

"It'll be okay." Kagome comforted placing her hand on Nanako's shoulder. Nanako nodded in acknowledgment to what Kagome just said, and let Niruki take a nap in her arms. "I did say it was better off to let her be." Kagome said quietly. Hermione still shocked at what the girl had just done didn't' say anything till Kagome spoke. "So you have a cat? What's its name?" Kagome asked trying to lighten the mood. "Oh his name is Crookshanks, and what are your cat's names?" Hermione said happy to talk about something. "My cat's name is Kirara and Tikara's is Niruki." Kagome introduced both meowed in reply, though Niruki's was more of a _"Let me sleep." _reply than "_Nice to meet you."_ The lunch trolley came soon enough, but as Kagome knew Nanako, would be expected her refusal to eat.

"Won't you eat with us Tikara?" Ron asked his mouth full of Chocolate Frog. Surprisingly to everyone Nanako laughed, not a sarcastic one but a truly honest laugh of joy. "No thank you Ron." Nanako said looking to everyone with that same smile on her face, and that smile shone through her eyes, to give everyone warmth and comfort even if they didn't need it.

At the moment Draco came in the feeling everyone received only subsided slightly to reveal dread and annoyance. Though as Nanako always said "Expect the unexpected" None thought to expect what was coming before Draco could even say a word of hate to Harry, Ron or Hermione, they where all caught off guard at what was said. "Hello Draco. I'm sorry for smacking you earlier and would you like to join us here?" Nanako asked placing her feet on the floor and crossing her ankles. Everyone's jaw dropped, even that of Draco Malfoy, though Kagome had to restrain herself from laughing, if there was one thing she knew about her sister it was that she was random, and this was most definitely random, that and the fact that she could be cruel and hateful one minute and the next kind and caring.

"Wha… what did you say." Draco sputtered trying to understand why this girl was apologizing to him. People had done so before but only because they feared him, and those who would and not fear him were the ones who hated him, but this girl who he had only met a mere hour ago, apologized with no fear nor hate on her face nor in her eyes. It was a true honest apology.

"I said I'm sorry for smacking you, I hope you understand and would you like to join us?" Nanako repeated snatching a Chocolate Frog from Ron's eager hands. "Em no, no thank you. What was your name again?" Draco asked nervously. "Akiko-Higurashi, Tikara." Nanako said standing with Niruki in her arms and bowed politely. "Pleasure to meet you Tikara." Draco said with a bow as well. "Are you Japanese?" Draco asked. "Hai, Malfoy-san, konichiwa." Nanako said in simple Japanese to see if he knew any of it.

"I'm sorry I don't understand Japanese and I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood, half-breed and stupid." Draco admitted, "It's fine and I said 'Yes Draco and good afternoon.'" Nanako explained, sitting on the floor now and letting Niruki jump to Draco's shoulder. "What kind of cat is she?" Draco asked. She's a rare cat; I'm not sure what breed she is." Nanako lied. "OH and what's her name?" Draco asked leaning in the doorframe. 'Her name is Niruki I received her when I got lost and, well the recent owner said she would be good with me. Nanako said jumping back when Niruki caught her off guard and gave her a warning growl to warn her not to do so again.

"Ok, ok Niruki I get it. Don't let my guard down. Gees how many times have you told me that?" Nanako laughed. "She didn't say anything." Hermione said waking from her shock of this new girl and Draco actually having a civilized conversation. "It's hard to explain" Nanako said ignoring the girl who so rudely tried to probe her past earlier.

"Well, then I'll see you soon enough." Draco said with a wave, and gentle smile with questions such as. "W_hy does she give me the warm feeling I've never felt before? Even with my mother. Does my mother even love me? Does my father care for my well being? Why can't I get her out of my mind? What is it about her that makes me fell as if I've done wrong all my life? Why do I get the feeling she can cure my pain and help me from the Dark Lord?" _

These are questions that plagued Draco's mind for some time. It was a little past lunch and everyone had their fill of food for the afternoon. It had begun to rain half past twelve and the lights where starting to flicker on and off. "Do you think it'll be like third year?" Hermione asked frightened and cutting the circulation out of Ron's arm. At the same time both Kagome and Nanako felt something, the familiar sensation of a demon coming near? "No doubt about it Hermione it's exactly like third year." Harry said, pulling out his wand and stepping towards the door, "THE WIDOWS ARE STARTING TO FREEZE OVER!" Ron yelled, pulling Hermione closer. "Stay inside," Nanako said, pushing Harry into his seat and pulling her bow and arrows over her shoulder. "Sango you make sure they follow my order, I'm going to make sure no one leaves their compartment." Nanako said pulling out her sward and dagger from her drunk from the over head rack.

"What about the Hirai-" Kagome was cut off by Nanako's reply to her unfinished question. "Do you think I'll be able to throw that think in a small place like a train corridor?" Nanako asked coolly. "No. I suppose your right. Don't forget to take Niruki with you, you never know, we are on a bridge after all." "Of course I'll take her with me you wouldn't expect me to not take her into battle with me do you?" Nanako asked looking at Kagome. "You're just like...well you know." Kagome said referring to the actually Sango. "Thanks." Nanako said placing her sword and dagger at her hip, and arrows on her back. Nanako was wearing her miko attire, with her robe of the fire-rat underneath. Just then Draco came in. "Potter is this all your doing?"

Draco asked panting. "I don't' have the power to stop trains Draco. That's your disappointment." Harry retaliated. "Will you both just shut-up?" Nanako ordered, throwing Draco in the compartment and slamming the door shut. When everyone tried to open the door, they found they couldn't. "Alohamora." Hermione said, pointing her wand at the door, they tried again, and nothing happened. Kagome still seated, with her own bow and arrows at the ready. The door being locked was due to Nanako's sutra, being plastered on the door and spiritual energy coursing through it and passing through the entire compartment. Nanako continued to do this for every compartment. So if necessary no one would see her revel her demonic powers.

**Author's note: okay I decided to leave it at that. What do you think? Here are some questions left to be answered. **

**1. What will happen next?**

**2. Will Harry and Draco try to kill each other?**

**3. What intruder is on the train? Dementor or Demon?**

**4. How will Nanako go against the Creature if it is a Dementor? **

**5. If Nanako's in trouble who will come to her rescue?**

**6. How will she react to her past? **

**7. Will Kagome encounter a Dementor? **

**8. If so what will be her worst memory?**

**9. What will I have for dinner?**

**10. What time do I get off work?**

**11. When will I stop asking so many stupid questions?**

**12. When will I stop asking questions that are off subject? I couldn't help it.**


	6. Chapter6 Pain & Sorrow Through the Ages

**The Wolf Miko**

**Author's note: Okay I thought I would put how the other half lived. . And please if you have any flames, be nice about it. Again editing is being done by Kittenn1011. And neither Inuyasha nor Harry potter belong to me, even though I wish I did. TT. well enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Six**

**Pain & Sorrow Through the Ages**

It had been raining for the past few days.Night and day a boy would stand and or lean over the well waiting and waiting for a person who wouldn't come. "Inuyasha!" Said a woman holding an infant that had black hair and cute little puppy ears. "Poor thing. Kagome won't come back Inuyasha." Sango said placing a supportive hand on the Hanyou's shaking shoulder. "She won't come back. She should have been here already if she cared."

" What did Naraku do?" Inuyasha's voice came to Sango broken and lost; the child in her arms began to cry. "I think he wants you." Sango said holding out the little bundle. Inuyasha stood in response. "Here give the pup to me." Inuyasha turned but didn't let Sango see his eyes that where filled with pain and hate, he held out his hands to receive the child. "Hey, pup, your moms not coming back. She, she's gone." Inuyasha spoke to his son in a broken voice that he let go only for the second time in his life. "Pleas stop crying, your mother will always love you, she just can't come back, she would want you happy and safe and that is what I'm going to try and do for you Yukura."

Inuyasha said sitting with the boy in his arms that began to calm down and bury his head in his father's kimono. "Why does it have to be like this? Why did he do this to me? First with Kikyou and now he tried the same damn trick again only now with Kagome, if that wasn't enough he tricked Sesshomaru, not that that idiot didn't deserve it, but Nanako had gone through too much to get her heart broken again. Now they probably hate us both. I can bet my life that if we ever saw each other again it would end up like Kikyou and me." Inuyasha asked himself and figured how he was going to live, as a single parent for the next five hundred years to wait to see the person who still held his heart, and see her broken expression of hate pain and distrust.

_Will she try and kill me, like Kikyou did? Or will she forgive me and understand? _This is what Inuyasha was trapped in; he was trapped within his own doubts and weaknesses.

It was tough seeing her companion go through such pain and confusion. When Sango first met Inuyasha, she eventually figured his life was full of some kind of uneasiness, she knew during some point in his life he would have been shunned and hated, and discriminated for being who and what he was, he couldn't help it, but Kagome was the one person who loved him, truly loved him, for his burden of being a half-breed, an outsider. She stayed with him because she was his friend and he was hers. She also wanted to be by Kagome's side to comfort her in times of need, but mostly to get her brother back and avenge her family and fallen comrades, but now more than ever she wanted to make Naraku pay for the pain she new he cause between her two most dearest friends.

It didn't take a genius to see she cared for the people who were close to her. She got annoyed at the monk that was her fighting companion, protector, and possibly even her lover, she may even admit she loved the man but his curse, his habits where at times too much to bear and she would confide in Kirara's son to ail her pain and loneliness. These feelings where not hers alone but they were Shippo's and Miroku's as well. Shippo wanted the girl who had grown to be a woman and his foster mother back for himself, Yukura, and Inuyasha's sake, even though the Hanyou who treated him as a nuisance and would go overboard with hitting him as a disciplinary act. He still cared for the Hanyou who had grown to be somewhat of a father figure to the little Kitsune. Miroku would constantly worry if Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, or even he would ever find happiness. The way things looked it seemed that this battle of hate and destruction would never end.

Sesshomaru would constantly be alone, wondering to himself of what could he have done to mad Nanako leave, the woman, the girl who had been his mate, as Stusokei had. Was that the reason? Was Stusokei the reason for her leave of absence, she no longer wanted to be with him? Or was this what fate had set for him? Was he to be a single father for the rest of his days? To be raised without the care and understanding that only his children's mother knew how to teach them?

He could only give them tough love and not quite understand everything, he hardly new how to comfort the young children and he would probably teach them the wrong way of things if he raised them on his own, he wouldn't intent this but the children would take it as their father hating them and their mother abandoning them. Sesshomaru didn't want his children, no Nanako's children to think such things. He wanted to explain how he would do such a thing. Would he become _soft? _Or was there another way of directing his children on the correct path. Who caused this? Why? How? Sesshomaru didn't know. He didn't know what Inuyasha and the others knew. He was to be stuck not knowing if Nanako hated him or was in pain and loneliness as well.

"Daddy?" A small voice came from the doorway of Sesshomaru's quarters. "What is it Ichiro?" Sesshomaru said staring out the window into the courtyard of where he, Nanako and the children would play kimari. "I had a bad dream and mamas not here." the little boy said rubbing his eyes and starting to cry. "Come here Ichiro," Sesshomaru said sternly not looking at the boy and yet not saying this in an emotionless tone because he had learned to let go of it. The small child came to his father holding the stuffed dog his mother had given him to sleep with. "Daddy is you going to send me to bed?" Ichiro said with his ears flat on his head, tears running down his cheeks. Sesshomaru looked away from his painful memories and into the sad eyes of his only son and realized that his eyes reflected exactly what he himself was feeling. Instead of doing what he would do to the child, he did what his loving mother would do; this boy needed comfort, not discipline. "No." Sesshomaru said gently, picking up the boy and held him in his arms, feeling ease and relief in doing so.

"Daddy do you still love mommy?" Ichiro asked looking up at his strong father. Sesshomaru looked at his son realizing how the boy thought of him, if there was anything Sesshomaru felt like, it wasn't strong, in fact he felt the weakest he had in his entire life. He felt lost, alone, and surprising to even him, felt like crying, _did Nanako still love him as he still did her? _

Was she even alive? Was Nanako somewhere and needing him to help? Was she in pain and dying? Sesshomaru avoided as much as he could possibly allowing himself to think of those questions. If he was going to shed tears, he would not do it in his son's presents and in the seclusion of his room, with the doors closed.

"Yes Ichiro I still love your mother, and always will." Sesshomaru stated looking to the moon. Holding his son protectively, in responses Ichiro clung to his father, missing his mother, and wanting his father, uncle and sisters happy again. "Will we ever see mama again?" Ichiro asked sleepily. "I certainly hope so." Sesshomaru said looking down at his now sleeping son. "Sleep well my boy, sleep well." Sesshomaru said taking Ichiro into his room that looks like a modern day toddler's room.

Sesshomaru decided it would do him some good to take a walk, and maybe he would decide he wouldn't let himself cry. Jaken looked out the door to the pigota and saw his master in the rain, looking to the moon in seldom peace. Unknown to all but him, Sesshomaru could not stop the tears from leaking, Sesshomaru let his pain go in this way and at this time, His tears blended with the rain, cold rain drops combined with his hot tears caused a sensation of comfort, relief, and unfilled longing for the cure to his pain.

**Author's not: ok people I know this is short and kinda off subject from what the last chapter ended on but I'm on writer's block for that part, so I decided to go the feudal era to see how the people there where doing. please bear with me. This is sort of a filler chapter. Pleas review I need some support. I'm been running on almost nothing. **


	7. Chapter7 Demons or Dementors

**The Wolf Miko**

**Author's not: So I'm starting this on the same day I finished the last chapter, what? I've got plans for this story. Anyway yeah I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter. I only put this up every once in a while. Please review.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Demons or Dementors**

"Why won't this stupid thing open?" Draco asked pulling on the door that wouldn't budge. "It's because of Tikara's sutra. It's protecting us from whatever's out there. She just doesn't want everyone hurt because of her, that's why she left to go and fight what ever might be attacking the train, she feels that what happened in the past is her fault and she 's trying to redeem herself." Kagome explained. "THAT'S IT LET ME OUT OF HERE! I'VE GOT TO HELP HER!" Draco said throwing curse after curse at the door.

Outside the door, Nanako was trying to keep herself from busting a gut. She heard the entire exchange of words and Draco's stubborn determination that reminded her so much of Inuyasha. "Something tells me this isn't normal for Draco. Poor guy. I wonder why his girlfriend dumped him." Nanako said to herself, getting back on task, she put her mask on and notching an arrow. In the next few moments Nanako felt cold and numb. "What's happening?" Nanako asked herself hearing Niruki hissing.

"I know something's coming." Nanako told the neko. When she blinked she saw a creature, a demon, no it was something else, it was coming closer, and Nanako heard sucking, rattling noises. 'What was it?' Nanako thought. The creature held up its dead, scabbed hands, as if to grab her, Nanako looked behind it, her eyes went wide. There were more of them, at least ten or twenty of them. Nanako let the arrow fly; it hit the creature and disintegrated it, letting the soul it had devoured go. She then felt weak, the things where coming closer, Nanako then heard screams.

"Mommy! Help me!" It was Ichiro. "MOMMY! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE THE PAIN STOP! IT HURTS MOMMY!" This one was Kira-kira. "MAMA!"

"TIKARA!" Nanako shouted to the little girl only hearing her daughter scream in pain. The next thing Nanako heard was a laugh not that of a human but of someone from hell, worse than the devil himself it was Naraku's sinister laugh, his laugh of triumph. _"Too bad your mother and father are gone they would have loved to witnesses_ _your deaths_." Nanako heard Naraku's voice. It felt like a knife to the heart. Were her children truly dead? Was Sesshomaru dead? _Did he die loving her or hating her?_

Nanako woke from her nightmare to find herself in the clutches of the creature. She would avenge the people she loved if necessary. She shot an arrow at the one closest to her, then three more arrows to destroy the rest of them. Noticing she was bleeding Nanako took her dagger and drew more blood from her wound, she then stuck the dagger into the wooden floor of the train corridor and put all her spiritual energy into the dripping trail she was producing she wanted to insure there where no more of these fowl creatures left. Nanako was now too weak to do any more, the power, the pain, and the memories were too much for her to handle, Nanako fell unconscious hearing the screams of her loved ones and the pitter patter of the rain hitting the windows behind the voices of those she left behind in Sengoku Jidai.

It wasn't enough she had endured what she had; it just wasn't enough for the fates was it? Why did fate have to be so cruel? If Stusokei hadn't died she wouldn't even exist. Was that fair? Why couldn't she have her own life? These are questions that couldn't be answered, and never would be.

A boy about the age of sixteen or seventeen came into sight, but only for those who where conscious, and Nanako was anything but, the boy had a mask on over his eyes. Eyes that where once a cold grey color, now where silver, his pale hair was let loose to reach his shoulders, his skin was pale, he did not wield a weapon, therefore had no intention in killing the girl. He picked her up in his arms, comforted by her warmth. In his mind he wasn't as insecure as he always was, but this girl gave him the feeling that he could only deny both to himself and others. Nanako was wearing her mask and demon slayer's outfit, her hair tied up into a high ponytail, reveling to him only her closed eyes.

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione where asleep, that left Kagome and Kirara to protect them, Draco had fallen asleep on the floor against the window so he looked almost an identical to the sleeping position Inuyasha took on most vacations. Kagome heard a sound, she knew that if the fight where over between Nanako and the creatures, the lights would turn back on, but they hadn't and Kirara was starting to growl. As practice and the feudal era granted, she notched an arrow, prepared for whatever was coming. It began to get cold and Kagome started hearing voices.

"GO BACK TO YOUR OIWN TIME KAGOME!" "DON'T BE STUPED INUYASHA!" "YOU'RE THE DOUGH HEAD!" "LETCHEROUS MONK!" "PAW" "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" _"Why am I hearing their voices? What's happening? Why's it so cold? I...I have to fight! But I'm too scared. I can't do it."_ Kagome thought doubting her own powers, the others still haven't woken up yet.

_"NO!" _Kagome screamed in her mind not being able to speak or move, Kagome then heard Kirara's meow, and somehow found the strength, will power and confidence to fight, Kagome got down on the floor in found of Draco, kneeling and readied her bow and arrow. The creature somehow managed to destroy the door, Kagome instinctively released the arrow, pulling another from her quiver on her back, Kirara at her side. In a few moments time the temperature got warmer, the windows defrosted, lights flickered back on and people started to talk again. Obviously it was over now, but where was Nanako?

An elder student came by to check on them. He repaired the broken door and for some reason gave Kagome chocolate, it did taste sweet and made her feel warm and fuzzy. Since when did chocolate make anybody fell warm and fuzzy? It was a mystery to most who endured the presents of a Dementor, or a demon for that matter. Before the student left Kagome asked if there was a girl out in the corridor, the boy looked at her as if she were crazy, he said that there hasn't been anyone out of their compartment, from what he knew all compartments where somehow magically locked. He did say he would look out for Nanako and bring her back, he also pointed out there was a trail of blood running down the corridor, but the source was unknown.

Kagome stepped out and found that all the sutras Nanako placed must have served their purposes and disappeared, at least that was what Kagome was hoping; she didn't want to think of if Nanako died and her powers of protection died along with her. Kagome sat inpatient, waiting for word of her sister, the door to the compartment was closed, Kagome listened to the pitter patter of the rain hearing the distant rumbling sound of thunder now and then, there also was Ron's occasional snort in his sleep but it didn't faze Kagome. A sliding sound came to Kagome's attention; Kagome looked up to see a boy holding an unconscious Nanako.

Kagome looked at the boy closer, His mask was black, along with his robes, his mask curved over his nose and looked like a crow's beak, the tip ended at least six, seven, or eight inches from the bridge of his nose, all the mask reviled was his eyes, and mouth, Kagome couldn't see his eyes very well, because he was looking down at Nanako. "Is she going to be okay?" Kagome asked worriedly, getting up to check on her sister. The boy nodded and placed Nanako at Draco's feet, taking off her mask to look at her better.

Kagome couldn't see his expression, but she could tell he cared, and worried for her. "Do you know her? Who are you?" Kagome asked placing a pillow under Nanako's head. "No, my name is Black Knight." The person now known as Black Knight replied in a quiet voice, Kagome could only hear is reply and not really his voice, it was too rough to depict it from anyone she knew. He set her mask beside her head, took off his clove and started caressing her cheek. Nanako stirred and he pulled his hand away, standing and tightening the strings behind his head for his mask, he pulled it lower over his eyes, turned and left, closing the door with a snap.

Niruki had woken up a little while after the supposed hero left and sat patiently next to Nanako. Kagome bandaged Niruki's and Nanako's cuts, wounds and bruises. Kagome finished and waited for everyone to wake up. The train ride was a pleasant and peaceful one, from then on so, Kagome took her well earned nap and let Kirara and Niruki watch over her and everyone else, till they awoke from their cold and dreaded dreams.

**­­­**

**Author's not: I don't' know. Would you call this short? I think it's decent but hey that's only me, besides I didn't want to give you all the answers. Here's more stuff to be answered.**

**Who is this Black Knight person?**

**Does he have a past relationship with Nanako?**

**Is he related to Draco? **

**Are Kagome & Nanako's fights over?**

**Will there be demons going after them? **

**Please if you would be so kind as to review. It will only take a moment of your time I'd like to know what you think through your reviews it would be highly appreciated. I'd like some feedback on how you think the story's going and maybe if you would like, give me some pointers to make it better. Oh by the way I got the mask idea from **_**"The Thief Lord" **_**It's a good movie, and I'm going to read the book so I advise to try the same. **

**Well see you people in the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter8 The Mystery Beyond

**he Wolf Miko**

**Author's note: ok I really what to get this thing started and more interesting so I'm going to try what I can and just pray to Kami that it'll work.**

**Here we go! **

**­**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Mystery Beyond **

**The Black Knight and the Sorting of the Two **

**Miko Priestesses**

"NO! NOT THE SPIDERS! KEEP THE SPIDERS AWAY!" Ron was having another one of his spider nightmares and was jerking, tossing and turning, not even waking up Hermione who he knocked over and caused her head to fall back on the seat. Draco woke from the ruckus and almost didn't notice Niruki and Kirara laying by Nanako's still unconscious form.

"Weaslbee! Can you keep quiet?" Draco scolded hitting Ron on the head. "Awe. What was that for?" Ron asked sleepily, but Draco didn't hear. Harry was up now and saw with disbelieving eyes of what Draco was doing. "What are _you _still doing here? Don't tell me you actually care for someone else." Harry stated coldly. "Shut-up _Potter!" _Draco whispered, checking Nanako's temperature and bandages. "What happened to her? Is she okay?" Draco asked worriedly. "She'll be fine and I don't know what happened to her." Kagome said also worried and. Nanako's eyes fluttered open and she was welcomed by the sights of all the occupants.

"Excuse me! I need my space." Nanako said sitting up. "Ah my head hurts!" Nanako said cradling her head in her hands. "Nothing too bad, is it?" Kagome asked handing Nanako a container of herbal tea. "No. Thank you." Nanako said gratefully taking the container and downing it all in one gulp. "Pretty good. What's it made from?" Nanako asked handing back the container. "You don't want to know." Kagome said hoping her sister would understand.

"Time to change into robes everyone." Hermione said rubbing her head and getting her school robes from her trunk. Immediately Nanako stood, as if she were never wounded, and shoved the boys out of the compartment and slammed the door in their faces. "I don't want anyone seeing me change, Hermione I'd appreciate it if you would leave for a moment because I need to speak with my sister in private. If you refuse I'll shove you out as well and not let you re-enter the compartment till I'm finished. Hermione, seeing the same look she had earlier, did not argue with Nanako and left to another compartment to change in. She eventually found a compartment with Ginny and Luna Lovegood so she joined them. Outside the compartment of Nanako and Kagome were Harry, Ron and Draco, who were still surprised at Nanako's strength.

"She just pushed us out with hell knows how many wounds and acted as if they were nothing. Do you thing she's mad at us?" Ron asked staring at the door. "I don't think so Weasly. Come on we can go to my compartment and get changed there." Draco said, more of a suggestion than an order. "Are you actually being nice to us? You know it's not you Draco. Even more, this all started when Tikara appeared. What kind of effect does she have on you?" Harry asked trying to figure out why Draco was acting so odd. "I don't know and even if I did it's none of your business Potter" Draco said coldly, coming to the room and letting Ron and Harry enter before himself.

"Kagome." Nanako said pulling down her hair and taking off her demon slayer's uniform. "What is it Nanako?" Kagome asked pulling over her blouse and packing up her earlier clothing. "I have something to confess." Nanako said quietly. "What is it?" Kagome said concerned. Nanako took a deep sigh before beginning

"On the day we came to the headquarters of the Order, before you woke up, I went to the well house and jumped into the well, I then proceeded in taking off the seal that kept the well sealed off for both worlds. At first it didn't work but when I tried a second time I managed to finally break it and I got to the other side. It was raining so I doubted if Inuyasha or Sesshomaru were anywhere close they would determine my scent."

Nanako looked at her sister's shocked face. "You could have gotten yourself killed!" Kagome said, shaking her sister by the shoulders.

"I know, but when I climbed out there was only Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Korero, and Yukura. They told me that Inuyasha had been missing for weeks on end, and hadn't been seen since a week after they betrayed us. No doubt to see Kikyou, so I didn't ask anything besides how the children were doing. I also found that Sesshomaru had gone to the mainland to deal with some demonic governmental issues there and he wouldn't return for at least two years. So naturally he left the children with Miroku and Sango as well. Oh you should have seen them! Yukura has grown so big and looks just like you. He's funny too, not to mention Akira, His little puppy ears and he looks just like a mini version of Inuyasha, he has such a character. I missed them all, Sango gave me her demon slayer's uniform to give to you, and she expects to see us every now and then to help her fight Naraku. She fashioned a new uniform for herself and Kohaku's back with her, I don't doubt going. Miroku said that if Inuyasha was to come by they wouldn't tell that the well was no longer sealed, I made sure to seal the well in the feudal era so only those who we wanted could enter, which would of course exclude Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

I also took the Fuyōheki from Akago, Naraku and Hakudoshi's heart, so it shouldn't be too long before Naraku is defeated." Nanako finished holding Niruki for comfort.

"I'm happy for Sango, and that Naraku hid his heart, but you shouldn't have gone," Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "You would have done the same, wouldn't you? You wouldn't want to live the rest of your life not knowing if your children were dead or alive or if they were living happy or miserable lives. I couldn't stand it, and to be truthful, it was worth risking my life if I knew I'd see my children one more time!" Nanako said with tears in her eyes and beginning to sob. "Don't cry, and I'm not mad, to be honest I would have done the same thing if you hadn't. Besides this isn't about Inuyasha or Sesshomaru anymore, it's about the children, Sango, Miroku, and killing Naraku." Kagome said also crying. "We'll beat them, I know it. I just hope it won't be too late and the war will end soon." Nanako said hopefully.

"By the way, how are Ichiro, Kira-kira, and Tikara?" Kagome asked finishing dressing and wiping the tears from her eyes, happy to know everyone was alright. "They were doing so well, and strong, one thing I'm grateful they got from their father. I made them promise they wouldn't tell Sesshomaru I was ever there if he came back from his trip, they argued of course but I told the oni would come and get them if they didn't listen to me." Nanako laughed and cried at the same time remembering the looks on her children's faces. "I can imagine." Kagome laughed.

"Hey who brought me in here? Last thing I remember was falling in the corridor in the next car." Nanako said realizing she didn't even know how she got back. "A guy calling himself the Black Knight carried you in." Kagome replied thoughtfully. "What did he look like?" Nanako asked interested in her would be savior. "I don't know he had a mask on and faced away from me." Kagome said bluntly.

"Oh, looks like Kagome has a secret admirer." Nanako teased. "Somehow I highly doubt that.' Kagome said laughing. "Why?" Nanako asked shocked at the reply. "The reason for him facing away from me was because he was looking at _you_." Kagome said looking Nanako straight in the eye telling her she wasn't lying. "Me? Why? I'm nothing special." Nanako asked, taken aback. "He apparently thought so; he laid you down, took off your ancient gas mask, took off his glove and caressed your cheek." Kagome said, her voice escalating. "Hang on. Which cheek?" Nanako asked thinking of something she felt in her sleep. "Umm I think it was the right cheek." Kagome said thoughtfully. "So that's what that warm feeling was." Nanako thought, with her hand on her chin. "YA THINK? YOU MOVED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, AND THAT, my friend is probably why he didn't stick around to see you to your waking moment. He didn't want you seeing him,_ at all_." Kagome pointed out, leaving Nanako with a priceless clueless look. "Yah that just proves he doesn't like me." Nanako said suggestively.

"Oh geez! Can you get a clue? He was bending down to kiss you no doubt!" Kagome was going a wall now. "What ever you say sis, what ever you say. Tell ya what, we'll wait till school and I'll ask him when the next tragedy hits, Kay? I'll do you one better, I'll set up a date with him for you." Nanako said with a big ear to ear grin on her face. "ARE YOU NUTS? He's not going to be waling through the halls as The Black Knight! OH ya. Will Mr. Black Knight pleasee come to the headmaster's office, Mr. Black Night to the Headmaster's office?" Kagome said imitating a teacher or the announcer, not getting to Nanako at all, leaving her laughing. "That's a good one Kagome." Nanako complemented.

"My point is he's probably got a secret identity." Kagome said getting to the point. "All right. All right. I get it the Black Night is not real. The Black Knight is my stalker." Nanako joked, not getting anything from Kagome, stopped laughing and looked at her. "Gee, tough crowd." Nanako commented. "Actually he just might be your stalker." Kagome pointed out.

"Wait I was just joking about that." Nanako said afraid she gave her sister one of those crazy ides people sometimes get when the other person ends up being stupid or doing something stupid. "We'll wait for a demon to come after us, and then we'll see if he saves us, _I mean you, _and then **WAM**! We know who his secret identity is." Kagome said getting the evil, crazy look.

"Genius plans Einstein. Accept, what if a demon doesn't come after us, _I mean me? _Hmm then what'll we do?" Nanako said leaning against the door with her arms crossed. "Oh we can just have Totosai attack us and Myoga suck the blood from us. We'll call it Project Black Knight, No! Plan A" Kagome said coming out of her evil scheming stat before Nanako made her comeback. "Great plan. You go ahead with that, with out me. I'm going to get the others and tell them we're dressed." Nanako looked over to Kagome who was laughing like a lunatic.

"I think she had too many of those Chocolate Frog thingies." Nanako looked over to Kagome's seat and sure enough there was a small mountain of Chocolate Frog wrappers. "Oh well we'll just see how your great plan A is going to work out with out me. What's next Plan B?" Nanako said to herself closing the door behind her. "And if that doesn't work we'll try Plan B. What do you think Nanako? Huh? Nanako where did you go?" Kagome asked looking around her before looking under the seats.

As Nanako walked down the hall she heard the voices of Draco, Ron, and Harry. "So where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Nanako heard Harry ask, she was now leaning on the door to hear in on the conversation, she knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but with something like this, she might find out more of why Harry didn't like Draco. "They decided not to come back this year, not to mention they couldn't since their grade level was so low." Draco replied arranging his tie. "I see, so why you so nice to us?" Harry asked again, hoping Draco wouldn't snap this time.

"I don't know it's something that's come over me. Don't think this will last Potter, I still don't like you." Draco said going slightly into his cold domineer. "Point taken. Do you by any chance..." Harry was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yes! Who is it?" Draco asked going by the door. "It's Tikara. Are you all decent?" Draco looked at everyone in the compartment, realizing his mask was poking out of his trunk, he stuffed all things that where sticking out back into the trunk before replying. "Yes we're fine." He was about to open the door before it slid open and he came almost nose to nose with Nanako, accept she was at least a head shorter than him so it was more like nose to ponytail.

"Decent huh? Your tie is crooked and your hairs a mess." Nanako pointed out, going over to Draco and redoing his tie, causing his face to turn crimson. "Your dressed, but you don't even have your school robes on yet," Nanako scolded, finishing his tie and dinging a comb on the seat next to her started tiding Draco's hair. "You know you remind me of mum." Ron teased. "Shut-up Weaslbee!" Draco shouted. "It's okay, besides I've taken care of children, not that you're a child, but I wouldn't blame Ron for noticing." Nanako said calmly destroying Draco's age old temper.

"There, now you can all come back to the compartment, though I'd watch out for Sango if I where you. She's concocting a scheme to find out who the Black Knight is, the guy that supposedly saved me and returned me back to the compartment." Nanako said turning into the corridor with Ron, Draco, and Harry at her heel. Nanako ran faster to get to the compartment to see if Kagome was still in her _genius condition. _"NANAKO WAIT UP!" Draco shouted trying to catch up to a girl who has had to run for her life many times. Nanako turned to the name. "What did you say?" Nanako asked looking at Draco closely. "I told you to wait up." Draco said. Nanako blinked at him before continuing on to the compartment. _"I thought I heard him call me Nanako. Does he know who I am?"_ Nanako asked herself that question over and over. _"Why did I call her Nanako? That isn't her name, but why did I feel such the urge to call by that?" _Draco thought. Nanako turned to look at Draco, he was looking at the floor seeing his eyes deep in thought and realization, and Nanako thought he might have figured out something, and indeed he did, but he had no intention of keeping it quiet.

"THERE'S BLOOD ON THE FLOOR!" Draco shouted shoving Harry and Ron to opposite sides of the corridor and taking a side himself, stepping out of the trail of still running blood. "Well of course there's blood on the floor, how else do you think I acquired all these wounds." Nanako said as if it where as normal as getting a cup of tea. Nanako slid the door to their compartment and walked in finding Kagome asleep, relieved to find that when she would wake she would be back to the normal Kagome. Nanako looked back at the three boys and was surprised to find the train hilting to a stop so soon, it was so quick that Nanako had no time to react and therefore landed on top of Draco who had fallen backwards and before he knew it she was on top of him. "Kami-sama! Honto-ni-sumimasen, daijoubou-ja-nai?" Nanako was so flustered she started talking in Japanese and was blushing at the situation. "Hold on, it's ok and please speak in English." Draco said laughing at Nanako's reaction of her falling.

"I...I said are you alright?" Nanako asked now a bit more calm. "I'm fine." Draco said standing and holding his hand out, Nanako took a moment to look in the compartment and saw that Kagome had fallen over on the floor and rubbing her head. "Eeto." Nanako was reluctant to take Draco's hand. "In English." Draco reminded her. "I'm sorry it's nothing important." Nanako said, mentally scolding herself. "Do you think you can teach me Japanese?" Draco asked pulling Nanako up with great care not to bring her pain. "Hai, that means yes and Neko, cat, and eeto is kind of like saying um or err, you know." Nanako said explaining the language and how it worked, while she got her things together.

"Do you need help?" Draco asked, having already gotten his things. "Yah can you hold Niruki?" Nanako asked grinding before all her things along with Kagome's feel on top of her. "Sure, accept who's Niruki?" Draco asked before jumping at Niruki's surprise visit on his shoulder. "Are you Niruki?" Draco asked petting the cat. Niruki meowed in reply. "Yeah that's her. Nanako said carrying all her and Kagome's things out of the train. "Are you sure you don't need help?" Draco asked again, unsure if Nanako could carry a hiking backpack, a overfilled yellow backpack, a duffle bag, and two trunks. "I've got it, besides, with all the stuff we've packed I doubt anyone would be able to pick all this stuff up, and Sango's going to carry her junk when I get out there." Nanako said confidently, not knowing Kagome had escaped off with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, to avoid having to carry her share of the luggage.

"I don't know about that but here give me that." Draco said taking all the weight off of Nanako. With all the stuff from the Feudal era and all the things a girl needs. Draco had a hard time carrying everything. "Are you sure?" Nanako said beginning to laugh at Draco who had just fallen over on his back. "What the hell do you carry in these?" Draco asked struggling like a turtle on its back, Nanako burst out laughing. "Here I'll take that, thank you very much." Nanako stated while taking everything and ran outside, leaving a very shocked and bewildered Draco, still on the floor; he jumped off the train before it took off at full speed. "Took you long enough, I thought the train was going to leave with you on board." Nanako laughed taking out her Hiraikotsu, sword, dagger, mask, bow, and arrows out of her trunk, she refused to go anywhere without her weapons at hand.

She left her other things amongst the big pile of luggage that was to be taken to the dormitories during the feast. She took Kagome's yellow backpack to give to Kagome, "I'm going to kill her for leaving this behind." Nanako grumbled, climbing into a carriage with some hesitation, and waited for Draco. "What's so important about this bag? And, what's that?" Draco asked pointing at the Hiraikotsu. "This? I think some point or other this year you'll get to see what it does." Nanako said, avoiding having to blow her secret, the corner of her mouth twitching. "What can a thing like this do? It must way a ton." Draco said examining the Hiraikotsu more. Nanako took in a deep sigh. "You'd be surprised, and it only ways about forty pounds. You exaggerate things too much; say what are those things pulling the carriages?" Nanako asked exhausted and eager to go to bed and release her stress. "Forty pounds?" Draco asked in shock that Nanako could carry a forty pound boomerang, and all the other stuff she had. "Damare." Nanako said sleepily. (Quiet, or shut-up) "You're a strange one." Draco said looking at Nanako with interest. "You have no idea." Nanako mumbled. "Thos things are Thesterals they appear only to those who have seen others die." Draco said interested in her history. "Have you seen someone die?" Draco asked Nanako a little unsure if he should have asked the question or not. "Yes. Have you?" Nanako asked with her eyes closed and leaning against the seat. "Yes." Draco replied at the comeback of the same question he just asked her. "Well there you go," Nanako said now falling asleep.

**Flashback**

"It's a girl." Nanako said happily wile looking at her new born daughter. Nanako then looked around the birthing room and found a small tub of which she used to clean the child. "What shall I call you little one?" Nanako asked looking at the little happy baby. "My I enter?" Sesshomaru's voice came from the bamboo entrance. "Yes Sesshomaru." Nanako said giggling "May this Sesshomaru see it?" Sesshomaru asked kneeling behind Nanako. "Yes and the baby is not called an it, she's a girl and I'm trying to decide what to name her." Nanako stated, handing the baby to Sesshomaru. The baby had gold eyes like her father; silver hair, White wolf ears, and was smaller than a loaf of bread. Sesshomaru and Nanako looked at each other deeply,

"Kira-kira." they both said together. Nanako then started laughing. Sesshomaru looked at his daughter and looked up to asked Nanako a question, finding she was no longer there he assumed she had gone to rest in their sleeping quarters. Nanako had left to bathe in the hot springs. Relax, and loosen all her tight muscles. After Nanako had changed, and felt completely revived she ran around the castle chanting "I HAVE A DAUGHTER!" and cleaning everything in sight, though Sesshomaru was highly opposed to this cleaning the entire palace and insistent on letting the maids do their duty.

Nanako was as stubborn as Inuyasha and ran down every corridor she could find, with a feather duster in had, she fluffed him with her newly acquired cleaning weapon and had Sesshomaru behind her trying to restrain her from cleaning another window, floor, or room. "I refuse! They need to rest, they're always cleaning." Nanako shouted still cleaning as she ran "As do you, you only gave birth a mere hour ago." Sesshomaru said breathlessly, getting tired. "Don't tell me you're tired already?" Nanako teased cleaning the ornaments a ways from Sesshomaru. "Yes I'm tired! How can you do this? Bakaga!" Sesshomaru admitted exasperatedly. (Bakaga: Impossible) "Are you saying women can't clean after they give birth?" Nanako asked as if he had just insulted her.

'Hai. I have never met a woman who cleans, runs, or has as much energy as you." Sesshomaru said, sliding down the nearest wall and wiping off his brow. "So does that mean you don't love me anymore?" Nanako said hurt "NO! And don't you ever think that. I'm merely saying in words from your time. That you're a strange girl, but that in no way stops me from loving you." Sesshomaru said waling over to Nanako and grasping her shoulders. "Thank you Sesshomaru. Am I really that strange?" Nanako asked earnestly. "Yes you are the most odd, strange, random person I have ever come across in my centuries of life, and before you ask, not even Stusokei was this energetic, at any point." Sesshomaru said smiling at Nanako playfully before she darted away to go clean the gardens.

"I love you Sesshomaru!" Nanako yelled from a distance leaving a bewildered Sesshomaru said with a look of hopelessness.

**End Flashback**

Kagome was still dusty from her fall back in the train and was absolutely annoyed at all the noises coming from around her. She didn't want to carry anything, so she left Nanako to it, she knew she would have to pay for her selfishness sooner or later, but she would pay Nanako back and besides, it would be understandable. She hadn't been selfish for so long she needed to do something. Though probably leaving Nanako to carry everything without telling her wasn't the best thing. "So Sango have you ever played Quidditch?" Harry asked. "Huh oh, never heard of it." Kagome said interested, that was until she saw the castle.

It was interesting, but she'd seen too many things like it in the feudal era, castles like this, that where owned and ruled, by an evil demon or it was said that the oni of hell lived in a castle like that. "Do you like the castle?" Kagome heard Hermione's voice come to Kagome in an annoying tone. "It's ok." Kagome said plainly. Harry Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna all looked at each other in complete surprise. "What?" Kagome asked, looking at everybody. "We're sorry, it's just, that everyone who comes to the castle is, well usually surprised by it, and their reaction isn't usually '_it's ok',_ if you know what we mean." Ginny stated shyly.

"Oh, I see, hey I've been meaning to ask, what those things are pulling the carriages." Kagome said pointing to the front of their carriage. "You mean you can see them?" Harry, Ron and Luna asked. "Yes. Why?" Kagome was now wondering if she said something wrong. "Well it's because only those who've seen people die can see them." Luna said in a silky voice that sounded like, a teacher giving a boring lecture. "Oh." Kagome said bluntly. "Who did you see die." Hermione asked trying to find out more about the girl in front of her. "That's personal." Kagome said coldly. She looked out the window, wanting to find out how much longer she would be on the carriage for, she saw the school. But the thing that worried her most was that there where dozens of soul collectors outside. Kagome just thought that they couldn't enter into the school and hoped she would be safe. "What is it Sango?" Ron asked wondering what the sharp intake of breath was. "It...It's nothing." Kagome said hoping no one would look outside.

Once they all arrived at the big oak doors of Hogwarts, the soul collectors stopped following them, and Kagome and the other's had to depart for the sorting ceremony. Everything was explained, of each house and what to do after being sorted. While Professor McGonagall left to announce the sorting and retrieve a few things, Kagome took the opportunity to talk to her sister about the soul collectors. It wasn't too hard, being as they where the only two tall girls amongst an army of eleven year old children. "HEY!" Kagome shouted waving her hand trying to get the attention of Nanako and walk over to her without, stepping on anyone's toes.

"What is it?" Nanako said sleepily. "I saw soul collectors outside." Kagome whispered. "Yeah that reminds me." Nanako said now wide awake, and put Kagome's backpack in her face. "Next time don't leave me to do your dirty work, I'm not Dog-Ears." Nanako said; glad to get the weight off her back. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Kagome said in her most possible cutest pleading voice she could muster. "Oh please, I forgive you. But that thing doesn't work on me." Nanako said, letting Kagome drop off her bag in the pile of people's belongings, which had been taken over by Hagrid, Kagome finally found her other things and placed her bag along with the rest, taking out her bow and arrows. No telling when she would need them, with soul collectors around she had to be ready for anything.

Nanako and Kagome had to stay behind, separated from all the other people to be sorted. They were told to come out when they where introduced. So Kagome Nanako, Kirara, and Niruki waited. They assumed they had to pull a name out of a hat being as someone seemed to be calling out houses, and there was a hat mentioned in the sorting ceremony, heck the hat was called the Sorting Hat for crying out loud. At last the time came for both girls to come up and be sorted, the introduction speech had ended and they where both being called up to be introduce themselves. Though the moment Kagome and Nanako walked through the door the hat was singing about the four houses. Instantly Kagome shirked and started to panic.

"KIRARA GO AFTER IT AND HURRY!" Kagome screamed out of fright now on her knees still screaming, all Kirara did was meow but Kagome took that as a completely different meaning. "AAAAAAHHHHHH THAT THING'S RENDERED MY CAT HELPLESS, SHE CAN'T PROTECT ME NOW! AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kagome screamed. "If that's true than that hat's a DEMON!" Nanako screamed the last word, snatching the hat from the stool and throwing it at the wooden doors at the far side of The Great Hall. Causing Kagome to scream louder and run away from the hat to stand behind Nanako. "You know you could use your arrows." Nanako suggested. "NO WAY! Besides I don't want that thing purified...I WANT IT SHREDED!" Kagome screeched, the entire hall was quiet now, not even a whisper was heard, well at least till the hat started screaming the moment it hit the doors.

"Some how I highly doubt this beginning year's feast will be like the usual." Ron whispered. Harry nodded in agreement. "Shut-up you stupid hat!" Nanako ordered. Nanako had been in front of the hall and center of attention, though she didn't notice it then. The moment the hat hit the ground Nanako had jumped, digging her nails into her wound. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" Nanako attacked, only succeeding in ticking the hat in a few places, making it more torn and battered than it had been.

"Die demon!" Nanako shouted, attacking the hat again, only this time strangling, twisting, and trying to it out like a wet towel "PLEASE SAVE ME SOMEBODY!" The hat screamed. "DON'T THINK I WON'T BE MERCIFUL HAT! TELL ME, ARE YOU WORKING FOR NARAKU?" Nanako asked ripping out peaces of the rim, making the hat squeak in pain. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SPEAKING OF!" The hat whined. Just then Myoga came and sat himself on the hat's pointed tip. "IT IS NOT A DEMON!" Myoga shouted, trying to restrain Nanako and put some sense into her while still dealing with Kagome's cries, that had the effect of a bomb on Myoga tiny ears.

"NO IT'S A DEMON!"

"NO IT'S A HAT!"

"NO IT'S A DEMON!"

"NO IT'S A HAT!"

"NO IT'S A DEMON!"

"NO IT'S A HAT!"

"NO IT'S A DEMON!"

"NO IT'S A HAT!"

"NO IT'S A DEMON!"

"NO IT'S A HAT!"

"NO IT'S A DEMON!"

"NO IT'S A HAT!"

"NO IT'S A DEMON!"

"NO IT'S A HAT!"

"NO IT'S A DEMON!"

"NO IT'S A HAT!"

"DEMON!"

"HAT!"

"DEMON!"

"HAT!"

"DEMON!"

"HAT!"

"DEMON!"

"HAT!"

"DEMON!"

"HAT!"

"DEMON!"

"HAT!"

"DEMON!"

"HAT!"

"DEMON!"

"HAT!"

"DEMON!"

"HAT!"

"DEMON!"

"HAT!"

"DEMON!"

"HAT!"

This went on for about twenty minutes before Myoga finally had an idea of how to save that hat, save the feast, and keep his hearing for another thousand years. "IT'S AN INCHANTED HAT!" Myoga finished at last, now breathless of all the arguing at the top of his tiny little flea like lungs. "Oh it is?" Nanako asked, Kagome's screaming as if a spider were on her head and crying, simmered down to a childlike sniffle. Nanako poked and prodded the hat, and sniffed it, and came to a conclusion. "It's a hat...no wonder I didn't sense a demonic presence." Nanak said replacing it back on its stool. "Gemon-ne." Nanako said bowing. _"Hey that's why Kirara didn't transform, she knew it was a hat, and therefore wasn't a threat." _Kagome said speaking in Japanese and in realization.

"Well I must say you have put up quite a show for us tonight Miss. Akiko-Higurashi, but I am head of Slitherin, and this is the earliest in the history of this school that I have had to deduct points from any student. What ever house you are sorted in, you will have fifty points deducted from it. I pity the house that gets you. As for you Miss. Higurashi, I'll let you off with a warning." Snape's cold voice came to be heard amongst the students. "Yes sir." Kagome said ready to be sorted. "Sorry." Kagome whispered as she walked by Nanako to sit upon the three legged stool. A few moments passed.

'_Aaahhh i see great strength, love, passion, nobility, bravery, heart hack, regret, sorrow, beauty, kindness intelligence, betrayal, love and courage.' _The hat said to Kagome, trying to place her in a house. _'Um your not angry at me are you?' _Kagome asked the hat mentally, the thing that shocked her, was that it replied. '_Not at all, you have all the qualities of..._' "GRIFINDOOR!" The hat shouted and Kagome jumped off to join Harry, and Ron.

There was a roar of cheering and clapping before Nanako took he seat on the stool. Now it was Nanako's turn. The hat was placed on her head and Nanako felt the butterflies in her stomach. "I'm sorry for what I did." Nanako whispered, not knowing if the hat heard her or not. _"It is quite understandable, from the past I see within you, it's only logical you'd react in that way. MMMM I see pain, heartache, betrayal, kindness, strength, beauty, intelligence, courage, loneliness, love, fear, oh and what's this? I see a dark side, all your regrets, broken dreams, loneliness and bitterness, and despair. Mm where to put you. I think" _There was a long pause before Nanako heard the hat's voice again mentally or otherwise. "SLYTHERIN!"

Nanako received the same results as Kagome, though she didn't have any friends to speak of at that table she didn't even know where Draco was, he had become to be somewhat of a friend but she doubted he would be in a house with so many people that gave off an evil and sinister aura. Nanako walked the ends of the table, hoping to find an empty seat but no one seemed to want her near them, just then she was pulled into a seat looking around to find who had pulled her, she found Draco grinning ear to ear. Nanako looked down to see a girl had been shoved out of the seat she was in.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll go find another place to sit." Nanako said apologetically and trying to stand herself up but was being held down, "Draco I have to move, she had this seat first." Nanako said trying to pull out of Draco's crisp. "That's right! Dracypoo she pushed me, why are you letting her sit there?" This girl whom Nanako had not acquired the name quite yet accused her of pushing her out the seat she was currently in. "I'm sorry if I pushed you it was truly an accident." Nanako said politely biding into her lye but not saying anything as not to get into more trouble than she already was in. "And besides that's my plate you're sitting in front of." The girl stated matter as-a-matter-of-fact. "Again I'm sorry..." Nanako was interrupted by Draco.

"First thing Parkinsin, I'm not your Dracypoo, second, I'm the one who pushed you, and third, if you want your food here." Draco said taking Pansy's plate and switching it with the empty one across from Nanako. "You can sit there." Draco said coldly placing the empty palate, and clean silverware in front of Nanako. Pansy growled, and stomped off to the far side of the table, to go and complain to how he just treaded her to her friends. "Draco. Why'd you push her?" Nanak finally asked, getting ready to scold him.

"Because she's a prat and I wanted you to sit there." Draco stated, taking a bite of corn on the cob. "Well that was mean.' Nanako said sympathetically. "Are you joking? Mean? That's nothing compared to what you were about to do to the Sorting Hat." Draco laughed. "Well if you lived a life like mine you wouldn't be laughing." Nanako pouted. "I didn't mean anything by it." Draco admitted, seeing she was more interested in Feeding Niruki fish. "How's she like that?" Draco asked, trying to get Nanako to let her guard down a little. "It's not going to work Draco, and she likes it just fine, shrimps her favorite meal." Nanako replied, not looking Draco in the eye.

_Aside from demon guts. _Nanako added mentally Draco watched Nanako intently, he saw her drop the piece of shrimp she was holding for Niruki, and looked to Nanako's face for a reason, he saw she was in excruciating pain she was curling up like a ball to try and dull the constant painful throbbing in her back. "Tikara what's wrong?" Draco asked placing a comforting hand on her back, taking his hand back he saw that his hand was covered with blood. Draco immediately took action. "MADAM POMFREY! MADAM POMFREY!" Draco yelled, standing to gain more attention. "What is it Malfoy? Madam Pomfrey asked wearily. "It's Tikara! She's bleeding!" Draco explained. "Oh it's probably just a finger prick," Snape stated, taking a sip from his goblet. "NO it isn't!" This time he was going to make sure Nanako got the attention she needed, Draco looked down to see Nanako clutching her shoulder, there where droplets of blood starting to form on the floor behind Nanako and her robes where already soiled with blood. Draco did what first came to mind; he ran to the staff table, blabbed Professor McGonagall and dragged her to the bleeding girl. "SEE!" Draco shouted blacking a comforting hand over Nanako's blood covered one; there was now a puddle of blood where the droplets once began.

"MERLIN'S BEARD! SOMEONE GET ME A STRETCHER!" McGonagall shouted to the healer, whom had dismissed the call for help earlier. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Kagome asked with tears welling up in her eyes. "Your sister has, for some reason wounds that have reopened, and pretty large once at that. If Poppy can't heal her, we'll have to send her to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maddies and Injuries. You should come with us, Draco you come as well." Professor McGonagall said placing an arm around Kagome and keeping the stretcher floating with her wand, Niruki was by Nanako's head trying to comfort her through her painful fear. Draco didn't speak once till they got to the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey hadn't come in yet so Nanako was the first to enter the huge infirmary.

Nanako looked out the widow from her position on her stomach and floating on a stretcher, Nanako saw what Kagome warned her about earlier; Soul collectors. Immediately Nanako's eyes went wide in fear._ "Kikyou wasn't the only one with soul collectors, Stusokei had them too! Is she here to kill me? Or are they Kikyou's? Either way they're bad news." _Nanako thought, trying to figure out a way out of this lonely death. Nanako was placed on a bed, having the curtains pulled around it and she was examined, Draco and Kagome had to wait out side.

"It looks bad," Pomfrey said. "Do you think you can do something about it Poppy?" McGonagall asked eagerly. "I don't know, this claw marks look like they where done by a werewolf." Pomfrey stated. "Well what about this one?" McGonagall asked pointing to the arrow scar on her back I don't know. I'll put something on it to stop bleeding, but I'm afraid that's all I can do." Madam Pomfrey stated pulling the curtain over for her to go to her office and get the potion that was needed to stop Nanako's bleeding. After a good hour of applying potion to Nanako's wounds, retrieving and dressing Nanako in her nightgown, Kagome and Draco where allowed to see her. "So what'd they say?" Kagome asked sitting in a chair closest to the window, Draco came by shortly with a stool to sit on and sat closest to Nanako. "They said I had to stay over night so they could examine me." Nanako said in a broken voice.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked concerned. "I'M SCARED! I'm scared." Nanako sobbed with new tears in her eyes. "What of?" Draco asked comfortingly Nanako just held Niruki more tightly and cried into her fur. "Soul collectors! Theyaren't just Kikyou's out there, it's Stusokei's too. And, and I'm terrified!" Nanako sobbed, hugging Kagome. "It'll be okay they can't come in here."

"Yes, but only if no one opens a window near us." Nanako stated shaking. "No ones going to get you." Draco said caressing Nanako's cheek. "We have to go, visiting hours are over and we need to go back to our dormitories now." Kagome said reluctantly. "I...I understand." Nanako said trying not to cry, _"I'd thought that when I left the feudal era all my problems and fears would be over." _ Nanako thought as her sister and friend left. During the night Nanako couldn't sleep. The soul collectors where still outside. There was a sound of robes and footsteps coming. Nanako pretended to be asleep, closing her eyes, and waiting for the footsteps to keep moving and fade, Nanako had begged Kagome to bring her Hiraikotsu, bow and arrows to her, and she had always kept her dagger at her side, no matter what. Nanako felt a light breeze on her face and then a warm gloved hand. The instant she moved the hand moved away, as if scared.

Nanako then pretended to fall deeper in sleep, in taking breaths evenly. She then felt the hand on her cheek again. Nanako took her chance and grabbed the person's wrist and tried to look him in the eye. "Who are you?" Nanako asked, with kind eyes and a true intention. "I am the Black Knight." The man said. "Are you the one who saved me earlier?" Nanako asked, finally getting an answer to her questions. "I did not save you. You saved yourself, I merely took you to safety." the man replied. By now Nanako had let go of her hand. "I see." Nanako said, clutching the sheets.

Nanako looked outside and saw the soul collectors still out there. Nanako turned to the Black Knight and found him halfway across the room. "WAIT" The man turned to her. "Won't you please stay with me?" Nanako asked in a scared voice, never admitting it to her self before now. The Black Knight came and stood on the stool Draco had sat on earlier. "Will you not let me touch you?" he asked in a sad voice. "Do-in-koto-da?" Nanako asked in a flustered voice "ahou- damare-baka kosu shimata! " (What did you say? moron shut-up, idiot, dam, shit, darn shoot!) "Please I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Nanako blankly and shook her head no in an apologetic way while she spoke

"Honto ni sumimasen. I'm very sorry I asked you to stay here and I insulted you. I hope you'll forgive me. You see I'm so afraid of being alone at my time of vulnerability." Nanako admitted looking out he widow at the soul collectors "Wh-what did you mean by touch me?" Nanako asked looking back at him. "I meant just what I have been doing." The Black Knight said calmly. "And just what have you been doing?" Nanako asked now a little more nerves. "This." he said taking off his glove and touching her cheek.

"Why am I so interesting to you?" Nanako asked lying down; letting the Black Knight run his warm hand up and sown her bare arm. "I wish I knew." He replied taking her hand and kissing it. Nanako placed her hand on his cheek, she saw fear, doubt, and regret at that moment reflecting in his eyes before she placed her hand on his cheek as he had to her. His eyes closed as if in peace and in comfort for the first time, as if his fears and all that ailed him left his very binge. "Why do you hid behind a mask? Is it because you have something to hide or are you hiding behind it." It was a rhetorical question. She meant what is he hiding? I he hiding himself or his fears, or doubts.

"Why do you want to know who I am?" Nanako looked at him realizing she wouldn't get her answers at that moment. "Because, evil has something to hide, and good may hide but reveals themselves when the time comes. I just want to prove you're not evil." Nanako said gently. The Black Knight replaced her hand on the bed. "But I am evil." He replied frustrated and somewhat afraid of what she would think. "How so?" Nanako asked, a little bit bleak.

"I have the mark of the Dark Lord, I am to do his biding." the man said looking away. "Was taking me to safety or coming here his biding?" Nanako asked doubting completely that he was bad. 'No." he replied in a low voice. "Then you're not bad, or evil." Nanako said coming to that conclusion and saying it as if the discussion was over. "But I bare the mark of the Dark Lord, and all who have it are evil." the man sad turning quickly to Nanako trying to get her to understand. "Did or did you not want the dark mark?" Nanako asked strictly getting irritated. "No, but that doesn't change anything." the man stated as if her point meant nothing. "Wrong! That's everything." Nanako said gently and strong. He then turned away from her after her reply.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Nanako pulled him back before he could get away. She pulled him on the side of the bed so he couldn't avoid her gaze. "Listen to me. You didn't want it so you're not evil." Nanako stated forcing him to look at her. "But I'm in Slitherin! All who are sorted there are evil." He stated determinedly. "I'm in Slitherin and do I look evil?" Nanako stated. "NO." He replied averring his eyes from her pure brown ones. "See? There's my point." Nanako stated, finally feeling like she was getting some progress. "You don't belong." He just said coldly. "What do you mean?" Nanako asked, letting go of his face, but keeping a good grip on his arm. "Your kind, good, and I'm not, no one in that house is." He said as if he where alone in the world. "That may be true, but I have a dark side, a dark past, that's why the sorting hat put me there, it said that's why I belonged. It makes perfect sense too, after all I've done, I may not know all my crimes but I know I deserved the punishment." Nanako said sadly.

"Please don't ask of what I've done. The wounds of those events are still too fresh and I can't bear to relive them again. I to have a mark, but it is not that of Voldemort. In my past I've encountered four war gods, demons that gave themselves such title as gods, thy forced people to become their slaves by placing four claw marks on their victims backs, and that is what landed me here, my scar, and my wounds from my past battles reopened and are causing me more pain than when I first acquired them. I don't complain about it, I know others have it worse than I and, complaining doesn't land you anywhere but deeper in misery." Nanako told the Black Knight, explaining that he was lucky, and should count his blessings.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly. "Not as much as before." "I understand what you're trying to say now." the man said, gently. "Good. Cause I had a hell of a time trying to hammer that into your head." Nanako said happily. "Thank you." he stated before standing. "Hang on? Can't you stay till sunrise?" Nanako asked grabbing his sleeve like a child afraid to be alone. "I don't deserve to be in your presence." He stated lousily. "Don't give me that crap." Nanako said beginning to cry. "Besides I'm going to take the mark off you." she sobbed. "It's impossible, it can't be removed, and if I want it removed I'll die." He stated coldly. "Won't you just trust me?" Nanako pleaded. He had no choice but to give in. "I promise it won't kill you." Nanako said sniffing.

"How do you plan on doing this?" He asked skeptically. "Just watch and don't tell anyone I can do this, my sister knows because she has the same kind of power." She waited for a nod and looked down. "The mark's on my left arm." He directed her. "I know I could since the dark magic eliminating from it." Nanako told him. She pulled up his sleeve to see the snake inside the skull's mouth. She then put her hand on top of the mark. Nanako's hand and body then began to glow an aqua blue, as if she where surrounded by blue mist. He then felt a warmth come from the place where the mark was, it made him curios, never before had he felt such warmth, it was always constant the cold throb of the mark. The moment Nanako completed what she wished to do her hands released his arm and she fell back on he pillow. "That probably earned me another night in here." Nanako said weakly, but with a happy smile. He looked at his arm and his eyes went wide. "It's gone!" He stated breathlessly. "Well what else did you think? I turned it invisible?" Nanako asked jokingly. "I, I don't know." he replied breathlessly.

"Good night." Nanako said sleepily. "Sweet dreams. Nanako." Instantly Nanako's eyes opened. "How do you know that's my name?" She asked pulling the Knight closer. "I just feel that is what I should call you." he replied. "I see but could you please not call me that?" Nanako asked pleadingly. "Why not?" He looked at her as if she were crazy. "Because of people coming after me and my sister, like the demons I told you about, their looking for me, that's why their mark bled." Nanako said urgently. "Than what shall I call you?" he asked amused. "Tikara." Nanako replied plainly. "Very well Tikara. I shall stay with you till sunrise, if I do not see you before then, we will meet soon." The knight said tucking Nanako in and jumping to the higher rafters of the room. Like Inuyasha would if it where Kagome in this bed and not her. "Thank you for protecting me. I'm not afraid anymore." Nanako chirped happily, and closing her eyes for some well earned rest.

She never did get the answer to why Niruki was covered in whiptcream, but didn't mind it. The thing that worried her the most was why Kikiokstu wasn't amongst the screams, when she encountered the Dementors. Did he turn ecil? Or did Naraku kill him before the others? Nanako hated to think of her second youngest like that and prayed to Kami-sama that they where all still alive in her era, She decided to find out more information in the morning and get the day over with, hoping that the soul collectors retreated into the Forbidden forest. She overheard the introduction of Totosai the night before, while she and Kagome where still in the hall, waiting to be announced, but the headmaster said it would be easier for their professor to introduce himself during his classes. He said he doubted he would be seen by everyone at least that was the message. So if she was lucky, she would be able to have some classes the coming morning. The moment Nanako opened her eyes, Nanako nearly mistook the early morning darkness for late night, a habit she acquired from the feudal era. "Go back to sleep Tikara." A low voice stated calmly. "You're still here?" Nanako said sleepily. "Yes, now go to sleep." the man said in the shadows of the room. _"I'm surprised he's still here." _Nanako thought to herself, comforted by his presence and the fact that the soul collectors had finally left. _'What where those things outside the window? Where those soul collectors she spoke of yesterday. I suppose I was wrong, her name was Nanako." _The Knight thought, jumping down and checking on Nanak for the last time before the rising sun hid his blond hair, signaling time for him to take his leave.

**Author's note:**

Okay! I wonder if my editor hates me now for making a chapter this so long? It's longer than chapter five! Well here are more interesting questions for you people to hopefully answer with some reviews. If you think these are interesting.

Does the Black Knight have a thing for Nanako?

If so what is Draco going to think of this when he finds out?  
Who is the black Knight?

Are Kikyou and Stusokei near the school"

If so what do they want?

What is Kagome and Nanako's first lesson? And who's substituting for Care of magical creatures? (Not Grublyplank)

What does everyone think of Snapes humiliating house point docking? Taking from his own house, honestly

Some things for you people to ponder while I work on the next chapter.


	9. Chapter9 The Wolf Miko &

**The Wolf Miko**

**Author's Note:** Standard disclaimers apply, nothing more to be said so I think I'll try and answer the questions in the last chapter with the next chapter. Oh and I might be having more two part chapters from now on. I'm so evil. Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine**

**The Wolf Miko &**

**A Reincarnation Revived**

**Life or Death**

**Part 1:**

"GGGGGAAAAA! She had to tell me I could go to classes WHEN I'M A HALF HOUR LATE!" Nanako was running to a class she didn't even know the location of making everyone whom she passed turn their heads in her direction wondering if she was either insane or mentally crazy. She looked up to find Harry, Draco and Kagome ahead of her, running in the same direction, though Harry and Draco where too busy arguing over something Nanako didn't want to know about. Kagome looked back behind her to see who was following them. "Hey! I didn't expect to see you!" Kagome shouted waving over her shoulder. "Yah Madam Pomfrey said I could go to class; accept SHE TOLD ME A LITTLE LATE!" Nanako added with gritted teeth. A piece of parchment was shoved into Nanako's face by Kagome.

"What's this?" Nanako questioned taking the piece of parchment. "It's your schedule." Kagome said, braking at a run again. "I checked already! You're with us!" Kagome ran outside, following Harry and Draco. Nanako was finally allowed to go to classes, though it had been three weeks since the beginning year feast, and her incident of near death by a wound that she had received from her past lover, or so she said, she still loved Sesshomaru.

"Miss. Higurashi, Aikido-Higurashi, Mr. Malfoy, Potter." A woman's overly sweet voice came to eight ears who where coming to the hut at the border of Forbidden Forest. "Excuse me miss, but I was in the..." Nanako was interrupted by this short pudgy, bulldog looking woman who had an annoying face, so annoying in fact, that Kagome, and Nanako found them restring them from killing her. "I do not wish to know your excuses, detention for all four of you I think." This woman now turned to the entire class and was preparing for another introduction.

"Now for those of you, who do not know, I am Professor Umbridge and I taught at this school last year, I am now teaching Care Of Magical Creatures, only till the current professor is able to return to his post." Umbridge stated in a way that could annoy the hell out of Sesshomaru, or even Naraku for that matter. "Who is this...thing?" Kagome asked leaning over to Harry. "She's this real prat that hates all half-breeds and contradictions." "Don't let Nanako hear you say that, she might end up flying to the moon and back a thousand times." Kagome giggled at her comment, referring to Umbridge. "I don't know what you mean by that but I've got to tell you that you don't want her detentions." Harry showed Kagome the scar of where he last crossed Umbridge. "I won't be complaining, and neither will Nanako we've endured far more than anyone should have to go through in a lifetime." Kagome stated plainly.

"OH. So Mr. Potter's warning doesn't faze you does it? I assure you that you won't be saying that when you go through it." Umbridge was now holding a creepy looking imp like creature. "JAKEN?" Nanako shirked. The imp stopped squirming at the call of his name. "MY LADY! HELP ME!" Jaken shouted as he was being shoved back into his crate. _"I've got to find out what happened in Sengoku Jidai."_ Nanako thought going over to the crate, freeing Jaken.

"Excuse me miss but I put him back in there for a reason." Umbridge stated in a cold velvety voice. "And I took him out for a reason, and I am taking him with me, whether you like it or not." Nanako stated equally cold. "Miss. Akiko-Higurashi I would expect this from a Gryffindor, but a Slitherin?" Umbridge placed a hand to her forehead disappointedly. "Oh so it's that way is it? You obviously don't like half-breeds, of which he isn't, and now you're insulting the house my sister and one of my best friends are in. Don't cross me or you'll regret it!" Nanako shouted.

"I'd say the same thing; I think three months of detention will serve you well." Umbridge stated in a mock sweet voice. "Fine I don't care." Nanako could be seen dragging Jaken out and taking him to the headmaster explaining why she did such a thing and what relationship Jaken and she had.

"So this imp is your companion from when you where younger?" Professor Dumbledore asked intently. "Yes I shall explain more of the situation when the time comes." Still dragging Jaken Nanako left the headmaster's office. "You'll be staying in my room fore the rest of the day; I'll be there later to ask you some questions." Nanako said still fuming.

"Yes." Jaken squeaked. "I'm for once happy to see you. I'd thought you had gone with Sesshomaru to the mainland." Nanako said a little more comforted. Which was a surprise to her, being comforted by the imp? When Nanako walked into her room it was liked she stepped back five hundred years. Everything was just the same as when she lived in the castle of the western lord.

"What is the matter? You've been in here haven't you?" Jaken asked looking up at his mistress. "No...actually...I...was... in... the...hospital...last...night." Nanako stated feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She was in the deepest part of Hogwarts, Slitherin dormitory and still she felt as close to the outdoors as she had when she was in Sengoku Jidai. "I suppose it's for the best, transformations and all. I'll ask when I have that detention and hope it doesn't take up my weekends." Nanako said letting Jaken go through all her books. "I shall do your work for you my lady." Jaken said looking at the History of Magic book. "Why?" Nanako asked stepping out the sliding door. "I've lived through this." Jaken said scribbling away. "I suppose it'll give you something to do." Nanako said finally closing the door.

Umbridge was waiting in her office for Harry and Draco, when Nanako walked in. "I was wondering when those detentions where scheduled." Nanako stated coldly. "Monday through Friday, each day after dinner till curfew." Umbridge stated sweetly. _"That sweet voice doesn't fool me; at least Kagome and I can leave for the feudal era and track down Naraku, since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't seem to be doing anything." _Nanako thought contemplating her situation. "Starting tonight." Umbridge stated as if she had won a great game. "Very well." Nanako said acting as if she where disappointed with her punishment. "Good." was all Umbridge had to say about the subject.

Kagome ran into Nanako in the corridor outside of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. "So what's your punishment?" Kagome asked a little sympathetic. "Three months worth of detention, Monday through Friday." Nanako replied with a grin. "Why are you smiling? You got detention for three months!" Kagome yelled trying to keep her temper. "Because, she didn't say anything about weekends, and those where the days we're supposed to go to Sengoku." Nanako whispered. "Really?" Kagome said no longer having the crazed look she always did when she was angry at Inuyasha. "No duh, and don't forget you've got detention too." Was all Nanako said before heading into the great hall.

Nanako found Draco with his foot on her seat and stuffing his face hurriedly. "What are you so in a hurry for?" Nanako asked laughing at the picture in front of her. "MMM?" Draco looked over to see a laughing hyena. "What's so fumy?" Draco asked his mouth full of mashed potato. "YOU!" Nanako managed to breath before going full force at laughing at him again. "Well I'm sorry I caused you to suffocate." Draco said sarcastically. "What's the matter? Niruki got your tongue?" Nanako asked moving his foot so she could sit in its place. "I don't know it's just no one ever has ever stood up to Umbridge like that. She's a death eater." Draco stated quietly. "I'm not afraid, of death eaters or dieing." Nanako stated as if what Draco had just said had no effect on her.

"But what about meeting a painful end? How would you feel then?" Draco asked still quiet. "If you really knew my life, you'd understand, I expect a painful end and nothing can change that." Nanako confided. "Don't you fear meeting a Dementor? They can suck the soul right out of you." Draco stated, just above a whisper. "My soul's too big and too pure to be sucked up by those pathetic excuses for demons, well maybe not pure, that's Sango's department." Nanako stated coldly. "What do you mean?" Draco wondered. "I mean, that my soul has been sucked out of my body before." Nanako said remembering the events she had with Kanna.

"TIKARA!" Nanako turned to see Kagome running to her. "What's up?" Nanako asked wondering what was on her mind. _"since you have detention for the next three months. When do you expect to train for the battles in Sengoku?" _Kagome asked in Japanese. _"Late night training." _Nanako replied the same way. _"Okay? What time?" _Kagome asked. Nanako clicking her tongue thinking._ "I'd say midnight. My detention's over at curfew." _Nanako stated making plans for that evening. "But you're in the Hospital wing, remember?" Kagome asked reminding her sister. "So?" "I mean how you are going to..." Kagome was interrupted by Nanako's forward reply. "Niruki." Nanako replied putting fried egg in her mouth. "Okay then." Kagome said heading back to her table. "Ah. Life and its amazing quirks." Nanako said blissfully eating her fried eggs and bacon.

Kagome returned to the golden trio and took a deep sigh. "What's the matter Sango?" Harry asked looking up from his notes on the history of feudal Japan. "Nothing really. Say do you need help with that?" Kagome asked cheering up. "Yah, Hermione doesn't know much of this thing and Japanese history in general she admitted she though it wouldn't be useful, but as you can see she's not here and in the library trying to find as many Japanese historical books possible to start reading through." Harry mentioned that Hermione didn't really like Japan and said that the government was too confusing to her, hading his notes off to be looked through by Kagome.

"Too confusing? Our government is just dissimilar to here in England that's all. Well I suppose it's because she isn't too interested in the country as a hole, she doesn't understand." Kagome said biting the tip of the quill and scratching out a few things and rewriting them. "Here." Kagome said handing Harry back his notes. "Thanks." "No prob. Hay Ron, don't you need help too?" Kagome asked looking at the now sleeping Ron. "Sorry he was just studying all night." Harry stated pulling Ron's head from his sleep by pounding, his head just fell right back making the plodding spatter on his face and robes. "Geez not even..." Kagome stopped short of her sentence, thinking of Inuyasha. "So are you ready for DADA?" Harry asked, Ron still trying to pull the pudding out of his hair. "You bet!" Kagome ran ahead of the two, trying to make sure Myoga knew the secret she had already told Totosai.

"So do you have plans for tonight?" Ron asked, trying to get Harry with someone. "Well I do but that's not till much later." Kagome admitted. "Oh, well, ah if you're too busy to ah. Study with me its okay." Harry stuttered trying not to sound too disappointed, but of course it failed miserably." "Of course I'll study with you." Kagome said patting Harry on the back and giving him one of her famous smiles. "Oh, ok." Harry said, his face turning red. "Great I'll see you after dinner!" Kagome said running to her transfiguration lesson. "Why did you have to ask if she was doing anything later?" Harry questioned begging to get ticked off at Ron. "Well I know you like her, so why not studies date? I've got one with Hermione." Ron pointed out trying to defend himself. "Yeah I do but you don't have to set up a date or anything."

"Why do I get the feeling something's going to happen, and I don't mean just our detention. Something bad is going to happen and I don't like this feeling I'm getting." Kagome whispered to her trying to think of what she could be sensing, though later that night there was something going on but something that she wouldn't be expecting. "Where could he be?" Kagome sat at one of the tables in the common room tapping her fingers on the table waiting for Harry, it was now eleven, and way past curfew, she saw Harry after their detention, but he said to wait for her, he said he had to take care of something, but something must have happened to him. "Trainings in an hour." Kagome stated, going upstairs to get her bow and arrows, readying herself to sneak out incase Harry didn't come in ten minutes. Kagome walked up the steps to the girl's dormitories to get to her room and weaponry, when something was thrown at her.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted in as quiet a whisper as she could with out drawing attention to herself this late at night. "Sorry but I get the feeling something happened to Harry and that's his dad's old invisibility cloak, here's the Marauder's map you'll be able to find him on that, just say, _'I solemnly swear I am up to no good,' _Then it'll show you the map of the school, when your done, say '_Mischief managed'_ and the ink will disappear." Ron explained on how to use the cloak and map. "Why can't you go?" Kagome whispered angrily. "Because, he would want to know that you're safe." Ron replied. "That doesn't make sense. If he wants me safe he would want me here." Kagome nearly shouted, pointing to the floor. "I know but whoever is after him will probably go after you, so in order for them not to find you, they must not see you." Ron said, now pushing Kagome out of the portrait hole. "Fine, at least let me take Kirara and a few other things with me." Kagome grumbled. "Why?" "Because...Oh never mind, I'd just would rather take her in a situation like this." Kagome jumped out and put the cloak over her and Kirara. "Ok, I swear I am up to no good." Kagome recited, pointing her wand at the map, then an entire image of the school appeared, and she saw little scrolls with people's names on it. She looked and saw her name, _Kagome, Kirara. _This wasn't good if her name wasn't Sango on this map than her entire identity would or could be reveled and her old enemies could come back and try and kill her, Harry, and maybe someone who isn't even involved.

"We need to get moving Kirara, now where is Harry?" Kagome was now down a few staircases, just then she saw _Harry Potter _go across one of the corridors on the map, led and followed by a _Lucious Malfoy_, and a _Peter Pettigrew. "_Found him!" Kagome headed towards the direction of where the three where walking and finally spotted them. "Now Potter. Are you prepared to die? Or would you tell me the whereabouts of a Kagome Higurashi." the man that looked almost like an older copy of Draco threatened holding Harry by his collar. "I don't know what you're talking about and even if I did I wouldn't tell scum like you." Harry spat, looking at Malfoy with a death wish on him. "You will tell me whether your willing or not." Malfoy stated in a cold, calm voice, dropping Harry. "Wormtail! The veritcurum." Malfoy hissed. "Yes. Of course," The scrawny looking man, handed a small glass bottle with a hand that was missing a finger.

"Who are these guys?" Kagome whispered, still under the cloak and hiding behind a pillar as not to be heard. Malfoy took it and forced it down Harry's throat. Harry's head went limp, and his body seemed like a rag doll. "Tell me all of your secrets, tell me about a Kagome Higurashi." Malfoy whispered sinisterly. "I...know...nothing." Harry droned. "Tell me your weakness." Malfoy hissed. "I love Sango." Harry droned again. This time Kagome's jaw dropped wide, so this is why Harry wanted her protected, though he had no idea how protected she really was. "Where is Sango?" Malfoy continued. "I don't know." Harry stated in the same dead voice, deprived of all emotion. Malfoy snapped his fingers and Harry was back to normal. "Seems that you truly don't know anything about the girl we're looking for, but we do know your weakness." Malfoy stated, with an evil smile playing on his face. "What are you going to do? You don't know where she is." Harry gritted his teeth his eyes ablaze. "Ah so you do hold love for this girl. Well I'll just send a Dementor after her." Lucius stated turning his back on Harry and relieving the creature from a trunk that he and Wormtail where carrying. The creature flew out, instantly giving off its cold demonic aura. Kagome chose this time to act, or Harry could receive a Dementor's Kiss. "Too bad you won't be able to save her." Malfoy stated, the Dementor getting closer, readying to give its deadly Kiss of death.

Kagome wasn't ready to give up a dear friend up to a pathetic creature, which in her book would be considered a demon. "Now Kirara." Kagome whispered pulling out her bow and notching an arrow. Instantly at her mistress' command Kirara stepped out from under the cloak and transformed. Roaring and chasing down the two death eaters. "What the bloody hell is that thing?" Malfoy yelled in anger, and frustration. The huge cat jumped onto both men rendering their wands useless, Harry was against the wall, drained of nearly all his strength, hope, and happiness. Kagome shot an arrow, destroying the Dementor, hearing the blood curling scream, signaling the thing had been purified.

Kagome went to Harry's side, took him into her arms and jumped on Kirara, the two death eaters now unconscious, and both wants broken, had no choice to stay put till someone alerted the professors. Kagome was listening for any sign of anyone whom she needed to evade, like Umbridge and Snape, she used the Marauder's Map to her great advantage, Kirara of course flying, and right under Snape's nose, or rather over it in this case, stopping and examining the room, continued on his way to his bedchambers. Kagome, an Kirara continued on their way out, to insure that Harry would be okay, it was vital she get to Hagrid's hut, she had learned that the actual professor of Care of Magical creatures had returned that night and suspended there detentions, though now she was extremely late for training.

"S-Sango?" Harry asked looking up, He had been leaning against Kagome's white horai, her least favorite look, she looked more like Kikyou than herself, but it was a good defense against her current opponents. "Yeah Harry?" Kagome replied quietly. Where are the death eaters?" Harry snuggled into Kagoma's horai, riding bridal style on Kirara, and leaning on Kagome for support. "Their knocked out, their wands where broken by Kirara, "How? That tiny cat couldn't hurt a..." Harry was cut off by a responsive growl. "Is this?" Harry asked looking at what he was riding on. "Yep." was Kagome's response. Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "What about...How'd you get away from the Dementor?" Harry rushed his words trying to get them out in the right order. "I killed it." Kagome replied simply. "How?" Harry asked getting Kagome irritated. "No more questions, you need rest." Kagome scolded now nearing the hut. Just then Kagome was shot in the back with an arrow. "Sango!" Harry cried falling with Kagome to the wet grass. Kirara landing in front of the two protectively.

"KIKIYO!" Kagome screamed. "Now you die! GIVE ME BACK MY SOUL!" Kikyou screeched. "Fat chance." Kagome replied smugly. "Don't be too confidant." Kikyou warned. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Kagome stated sarcastically. Kikyou shot an arrow aimed at Kagome's heart, a light deflected the arrow. "What's going on?" Kagome asked allowed. When the light dimmed it was revealed to be Tetsusaiga. "What?" Kagome gasped at what lay in front of her. "Inuyasha's sword. How do you expect to use that?" Kikyou stated. "I..." Kagome was short for words. Did Inuyasha want her to have this? Did the sword choose her for pulling it out in the first place? Was Inuyasha dead? Something in Kagome wanted her to unsheathe the sword. Though not yet, Kikyou shot another arrow, wounding Kagome. The wounded Hanyou took no heed of her wound, but used it to her advantage, she dug her claws into her own flesh, and just as she had seen Inuyasha do so many times.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Kagome called out her battle cry, letting the red blades strike Kikyou, wounding her, making her bow and arrows useless Kagome then pulled out the ancient sword. Miraculously it transformed. "How is this possible?" Kagome gasped. "As I said how do you expect to use that?" Kikyou repeated. _"I can see the wind scar, the demonic coalition between Tetsusaiga and Kikyo's soul collectors. Wait a minute! That's not Tetsusaiga's demonic power! That's mine!" _ Kagome realized with some hesitation, that she herself was becoming a Hanyou. "I plan to destroy you, Kikyou, for trying to take Inuyasha to hell, after all he wanted was to be with you, but not in hell. If you're going to hell you're going alone!" Kagome spat.

"Pretty words but, have you forgotten. That I was Inuyasha's first love? And you of course, his second or maybe he never cared for you at all; maybe he was just using you. He never cared!" Her soul collectors were now surrounding her as a protective shield they did exactly what Kagome wanted. "You're not human," Kagome stated readying the backlash wave. "Your point?" "My point is that the swords only work for demons with human companions, and you don't have any of that! You wanted Inuyasha to change who he was, from what he was to something you wanted him to be! You never truly accepted him! You used him!" Kagome shouted, tears running down her cheeks.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Kagome yelled her battle cry again. Finally hearing the satisfying scream of Kikyou's defeat. "Pleasee understand that you held too much bitterness for your own good, I had to do it." Kagome whispered as Kikyou's part of their soul re-entered her body. Kagome looked back at Harry who had a dumbstruck face. "Pleasee Harry understand." Kagome pleaded. Harry came closer, he looked as if he where about to shout at her for who knows what reason, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the wave of insults, words of disappointment, humiliation, both hers, and his mistakes, words of hatred, loathing, and discrimination. Instead of getting what she expected, she was greeted by silent, and...ear tweaking? Kagome opened one of her gold eyes to see Harry, Harry Potter tweaking her new dog ears.

Kagome's appearance was that of what nearly looked like Inuyasha, she had the gold eyes, fangs, claws, and black dog ears, to match her hair. "Harry?" Kagome breathed. "You are so damn cute!" Harry exclaimed, still tweaking. "I sensed a Hanyou, I thought it might be..." Nanako came up carrying her weaponry, and seeing not Inuyasha, but Kagome in Hanyou form. It was the night that the moon cycle began again, just as when Inuyasha was in his demonic form.

"Look I received Tetsusaiga!" Kagome exclaimed. "Do you think we should ask Totosai and Myoga how it could happen?" Nanako suggested, knowing there would be no training tonight. "Doy!" Kagome replied. "Hey that's mine and personally, I think we should count our blessings and be grateful everyone's alive." Nanako scolded, turning back to the castle and leaving Kagome, Harry and Kirara to go the opposite way, were they where greeted very kindly by Hagrid, though Hagrid was especially interested in Kirara. Knowing him he bombarded Kagome with lots of questions as to why she had two tails and such, though the secret and fact that she could transform was kept secret by Harry. By the time Kagome and Harry did get to Hagrid's doorstep, Kagome had willingly transformed human, as to spiciest her Hanyou powers.

**Part 2: **

It had now been a week since the situation of when Kagome rescued _The boy Who lived _and things where going pretty well, detention was demolished, tests where going great and Hagrid reminded the two Priestesses the best part of home. Jaken managed to snag Nanako a good grade in her History of Magic class and was actually treating her as his mistress instead of a pest as he did with Rin and herself back in Sengoku, but Harry kept mentioning that Jaken reminded him of a house elf, but of course Hermione had to barge in and say that it was curl and unfair.

"He isn't even a house elf." Harry pointed out, trying to defend Nanako's odd situation. "I don't care it isn't fair to the poor creature to be in a slave situation." Hermione argued. "Come on Hermione. What? Are you going to start something, like SPEW? Only with and an I instead of an E?" Ron joked, but getting backslapped by Hermione. "It's S.P.E.W. Ron and I just might." Hermione turned making all that heard the conversation laugh. Hermione was now heading to the headmaster's table with the intent in getting him involved. "What is the matter Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore asked kindly. "Tikara has an Imp as a servant and I don't think it appropriate." Hermione complained.

"I believe that what you believe to be wrong, is merely a misunderstanding, you see Miss. Granger, what you see as slavery and punishment, is in fact what Jaken wanted, he wanted to be in service of the Lord of the western lands and in doing so, came into service of Lady Tikara, she does not treat him unfairly nor does she treat him as though he where beneath her, she treats him as an equal, for the most part, and doing work for her, even when he is not asked makes him feel worthy and useful, not only that but he helps her with her studies." Dumbledore explained, making Hermione annoyed that no one was siding with her on this. "I believe that you should leave the situation alone Miss. Granger and I am sorry to say, but mind your own business, if you had studied and or paid attention to any of your professors classes, you would have read about Jaken and how he came into service of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Nanako." McGonagall scolded. "I'm sorry to bother you professor." Hermione walked back to the table defeated and disappointed.

"What's the problem with Granger?" Draco asked, practicing his chopstick skills. "Her name is Hermione, and you need more work on that." Nanako scolded, taking Draco's hand and helping him with his hold. "Well I'm sorry all your friends are loony's." The next thing everyone at the Slitherin table heard was a slapping sound echoing through the Great Hall. "I dare you to say that again and I have a gift for you." Nanako took out of her robes a necklace, though not known to many, it was to be used to discipline Draco and make him stay the human person Nanako knew he could be. "What are these beads for?" Draco tapped the necklace, feeling the smooth surface of the round bead.

"Oh it's just something to show that I care." Nanako made the best innocent face she could before putting the beads around his neck. "Thank you." Draco looked at his cursed gift. Nanako just nodded, still thinking of the word for the beads to activate. Nanako was in deep thought, with her chin in her hands. _ Come on, something that suits Draco well and so he knows when he's in trouble mmmm..._

_ha I've got it kishii-ahou! Beloved moron! _"Ahou!" Nanako said triumphantly. The next thing that was heard and seen was Draco's face imbedded in his mashed potatoes. "Gomon-ne." Nanako stated innocently "What the bloody hell did you do?" Draco looked at Nanako suspiciously. "I just called you a** moron**." Nanako looked onand slid over a few inches before another splat was heard. "I forgot to tell you that those are beads of subjugation and I'm the only one who can take them off." Nanako had a smile from ear to ear, and laughing none the less.

"So let me guess, every time I do something you don't approve of you call me a MORON?" Draco shouted looking into Nanako's sparkling eyes. "Yup and not just that. I can say it in Japanese, English, and Spanish and it still works!" Nanako shirked gritty, "kishii-ahou! Beloved moron! Yah that works perfectly for you!" Draco's face was now imbedded into his ice cream sundae, though he had chocolate syrup all over his face and robes, and looking at Nanako with a temporary loathing, and despising look, that soon turned to a grin from ear to ear, and he joined in on Nanako's laughing. "Now that just isn't fair." Draco complained, laughing at the same time. "Well who ever said life was fair, not only that, I think it'll improve your character." Nanako looked at Draco smiling, causing him to flush pink. "You're crude." Draco turned a cold shoulder, making a pouting face.

"I know. Thank you." Nanako looked very pleaseed with herself. "Now give me five bucks for my performance." Nanako stated sarcastically, holding out her hand to Draco who was completely confused. "What?" Draco looked at her questioningly. "Ah nothing I'm just kidding." Nanako quelled her and back and crossed her arms over her chest, Inuyasha style. "You are one odd cookie." Draco shook his head and picked up his bag, after walking a few steps he turned to look at Nanako. "Say. Would you like to join Quidditch? I'm sure Potter won't mind helping you, and of course I'll help too." Draco looked a little timid when Nanako cleared her throat warningly.

"Draco. You MORON! You should call him by his first name you Baka!" Nanako looked down at the person in front of her with a very satisfied look. "W-why do you do this to me???" Draco whined with his voice being muffled by the floor. "I already told you why. Besides I think I will join that sport you where talking about." Nanako helped up the fallen Draco and took off to D.A.D.A. class, though the next thing that happened would have made even Volty laugh out of humor.

"Tikara are you okay?" Draco raced to his friend's side and assessed her. "I'm fine but we're late!" Nanako grabbed her bag and raced off to get to class leaving a dumbstruck Draco behind. By the time Draco finally caught up to Nanako it had been ten minutes since class had begun. "Draco you're late, and lucky our professor isn't here yet." Nanako whispered, handing Draco some notes he would need. "Why do I need these? It's only our first class with the golden trio." Draco whispered, sitting down beside Nanako. "Trust me you'll need them, Totosai isn't someone to cross when he's trying to teach you something." Nanako spoke quietly so Pansy Parkinson couldn't hear their conversation. "So the Professor's name is Totosai?" Draco leaned over to Nanako and keeping an eye on the Professor's desk. The office door in the back of the room opened, to reveal a very old, very bold looking man. He was dressed in a green striped Kimono, and old fashioned sandals or slippers called zori, this old man had a over his shoulder, a long malit looking hammer, that of an old, old sword smith.

"Good morning class I am the assistant of your professor. So you should call me professor Totosai." Totosai scratched his head, walked over to the desk and sat on it, beginning to meditate. "Excuse me professor Totosai, but where's our other Professor? mmm What's his name? And where is he?" Hermione raised her hand, looking intently at Totosai. "He's around here somewhere...probably got stepped on." Totosai casually stated, looking at all the children and concentrating harder on his meditation.

"STEPPED ON!" A girl in the back shrieked and everyone then examined the bottom of their shoe to insure they weren't the ones who killed their professor on the first day, a scream was heard, and everyone looked towards Pansy Parkinson. "A BUG! A BUG! IT'S IN MY HAIR! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!!!!!!!!" The poor girl swatted at her hair, making it messier.

A few seconds passed before Pansy was satisfied that the _bug _was no longer in her oh so beautiful hair, or at least that's what her opinion was, she then walked over to the table that Draco and Nanako where. "Excuse me but you're sitting in my seat." Pansy looked at Nanako coldly, and the look was returned tenfold, but before Nanako could say a word Draco stepped in. "What do you want Parkinson?" Draco didn't look at Pansy; nor looked in her general direction; he just stared at his hands, neatly clasped on the table, leaving Pansy to talk to the back of his head. "OH Dracykins! It was awful! A horrible bug somehow got itself into my hair and nearly terrified me to death! I...I think it was poisonous!" Pansy shirked traumatically.

"So? That just means it wants to make you into a hive for its colony." Draco said emotionlessly and still not looking in Pansy's Direction, though Pansy wasn't done yet, she rounded on Nanako and gave her the death look that of course had no effect on the girl who had faced the worse demon of all time. "YOU! YOU TOOK MY DRACYKINS AWAY FROM ME!" Pansy extracted her wand from her robes and prepared to curse the hell out of Nanako.

"I am waning you. You don't want to mess with me." Nanako warned in an emotionless tone that would have and has made Sesshomaru proud, Nanako saw that Pansy wouldn't let up, Nanako raised her hand and soon in a few seconds time, a spinning Hiraikotsu came to the call of its owner. "I said don't mess with me!" Nanako poised for attack, positioning the Hiraikotsu. Pansy's eyes widened and whined to Draco again. "Oh Draco! That mean girl about to attack me!" Draco looked at Pansy coldly. "I don't care I want you to leave _us_ alone and shut-up!" Draco's temper fumed, he then heard a slurping sound, and looked over to Nanako who just slapped her cheek, and looked into her hand intently.

"You see? She's insane!" Pansy pointed an accusing finger at Nanako, though everyone was now facing in the direction of the three making a commotion. "Is your sister ok?" Harry asked leaning over to Kagome, looking at Nanako, and the huge boomerang. "She's just irritated." Kagome explained, expecting something like this would happen. "When is our professor going to get here?" Ron whined, tapping the table impatiently. "Oh Ronald just wait, he'll be here soon." Hermione scolded, slapping him on the head with a rolled up bit of parchment. "Sango, you really need to keep your sister under control." Hermione stated rudely. "You know what? I can't control her! And she can take care of herself. Not only that, but it's that prat's fault that, Tikara has been through a lot lately and I don't care what you think!" Kagome yelled, standing up and slapping her hands on the desk facing Hermione, making her silent. The next moment everyone's attention was reverted back to Nanako, For some reason was talking to her hand, or more like shouting at it, like she had during the sorting ceremony, making everyone look at her as if she where some sort of one-eyed imp.

"You little monstrosity, you coward! Let me ask you what exactly you are planning to teach us mmm MYOGA!" Nanako yelled, squashing the flea between her index finger and thumb, though the tiny coward managed to escape and hid somewhere near or behind the now sleeping Totosai, when Nanako faced in the general direction of Myoga, the little menace immerged on top of Totosai's head. "I've got you! You little blood sucker!" Nanako brought down the Hiraikotsu on Myoga with the intent to squash him, but instead of the results being Myoga getting his punishment, Nanako ended up producing a large lump on Totosai's head.

"Oh I'm sorry Totosai! I tried to get Myoga. "Nanako explained, letting the Hiraikotsu fall to her side, Totosai looked at his shoulder and flicked Myoga off him. "It's quite fine, but your Hiraikotsu is cracked and it will need repair. Not only that, but I feel that you will be in need of it soon." Totosai held out his hands for Nanako to give up her most trusted weapon. "I suppose it won't do me much good if it brakes in the middle of a heated battle." Nanako stated, reluctantly giving up the Hiraikotsu, and sat back down, next to Draco.

"Now I'm sorry for being late class, there where just a few things I had to attend to." Myoga yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping up and down on the desk that Totosai had left, though instead of getting the proper attention he wanted, he got a large group of students looking all over the room wondering where he was. Nanako and Kagome were laughing silently. "If you haven't figured it out yet I'm a flea and as such can not be seen from a distance." Myoga explained though getting several laughs and giggles in return. "Will someone please assist me here?" Myoga yelled at the door that Totosai had walked into. "Is there a problem professor?" Professor McGonagall came into the room to see what the entire ruckus was about.

"Yes I need something to enlarge me somewhat I need the attention of my class." Myoga explained. "Of course professor." McGonagall waved her wand, surprisingly it worked. A few seconds later Myoga grew to the size of Shippo, making the majority of the girls shriek.

The class was full of interesting things from the feudal era, everyone in the class enjoyed it accept Hermione, surprise surprise.

"It was long ago that the great priestess Midoiko produced the Jewel of Four Souls or Shikon-No-Tama, the evil demons at the time had no idea that there existed another jewel, a jewel that was a fraction embodiment of the soul of another great priestess. Her name was Lady Stusokei, this young woman had the power to rival Lady Midoiko, this jewel was the Stukidi the jewel that was not sot out by demons unless they wanted their enemies to die, but what they did not know was that whom ever possessed this jewel died if their hearts where filled with selfish desires."

Myoga was giving a lecture on the two jewels that to everyone's knowledge had disappeared into nowhere, but in truth where closer to them than they thought, the Shikon-No-Tama in Kagome, where it was first rediscovered, and the Stukidi that somehow bound itself to or more like into Nanako's body using her as it's shield.

"After the jewel was discovered, a priestess by the name of Kikyou protected and purified it till her premature death, and was rediscovered fifty years later and revealed to have been residing in Lady Kikyou's reincarnation, young woman by the name of Kagome, a while after the Shikon-No-Tama was rediscovered, the Stukidi was found to be a part of the soul of the late Priestess Stusokei, the part that was not reincarnated into Lady Nanako, Stusokei's reincarnation."

Myoga just finished his summery of the jewels, who they originated from, the ones who protected them before their deaths, and the reincarnations of the two priestesses, and in general who they where and what they did, no details to know till the next class. The bell rang signaling, time to go to their next lesson. "Um hey...Tikara?" Draco was scratching his head shyly and his face was turning red. "Yes Draco?" Nanako turned and looked at him kindly. "I was wondering if you'd go to the Halloween dance with me." Draco mumbled. "MMM sure." Nanako replied thoughtfully.

The Halloween Dance was only a week away, people talked of what they would be and who thy where going with, it didn't take long for Pansy Parkinson, obviously Nanako's newly found common enemy, aside from Voldemort, Naraku, and the Four War Gods, found out about her so-called Dracykins was going out with the newcomer. "Why are you going with _my _Dracykins?" Pansy said in a venomous tone, with her nose sticking in the air. "Because he asked me." Nanako replied reassembling her books that had fallen on the floor and placing them neatly in her bag. "You stay the hell away from him! He's mine!" Pansy shouted, alerting all that were in the Library. "Here's a news flash for you. He doesn't belong to anyone, and he's _just _my friend, nothing more, so quit being jealous, there's nothing to be jealous about." Nanako gave one glance that told Pansy that if she were to take a step closer, Nanako would let hell lose on the school.

It was not yet time for winter, yet an ominous cold struck the school, freezing the lake, killing the plants that were already nearing their seasonal end, forcing students to bring out their winter things early. "Sango? What do you think all this odd weather means?" Harry asked reading one of his favorite books on Quidditch, Kagome looking out her window and doing Snape's essay on the Myosin tree and its purposes. "I don't know." Kagome replied still not thinking this strange weather was right.

I _have a bad feeling this is going to be very, very bad; I hope everything comes out okay. _Kagome thought still feeling the uneasiness getting stronger with in her. "Sango, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Harry whispered. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Harry." Kagome turned the fire light reflecting in her dark brown eyes. "I want to." Harry nearly yelled, as he came closer to Kagome, she looked at him intently, getting the feeling that something was about to unravel. She blinked. "I...I love you, and I want to protect you!" Harry confessed, holding Kagome's hand, she pulled away biting her thumbnail and looking out the window, with the intention of not looking into his eyes.

"You're a good friend too, Harry." Kagome whispered, pretending to take what Harry just said the wrong way, she didn't know how to feel about this, now that he confessed to her, she didn't know how he took her reply, she soon found what he felt. "Is that all I am to you? A friend?" Harry asked a little hurt came through to his voice to Kagome's ears. "I don't know right now Harry." Kagome whispered feeling like she had done something terribly wrong.

On the one side Inuyasha betrayed her, on the other Harry needed her to be by his side, just as Inuyasha had. She was fighting an inner battle. One part of her wanted to return his feelings, on the other, she felt that if she did she would be in a way cheating on Inuyasha, but then, he did disowned her. "I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." Harry finally said, taking Kagome out of her inner battle, to deal with reality. "How long?" Kagome asked a little surer of her now. "How long what?" Harry didn't turn in the direction of Kagome as he walked slowly up the steps to the boy's dormitory. "How long have you been hiding these feelings for me?" Kagome questioned hopefully, and tears falling down her cheeks, her hand on the now snow covered window. "A month and a half after I met you." Harry relied bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Harry I didn't know!" Kagome cried, running toward Harry embracing him, and crying into his robes. "S…Sango, is everything ok?" Harry returned her hug, full heartedly. "It's just I don't want anyone hurt, I'm scared Harry, I'm terrified!" Kagome sobbed clutching to Harry, not wanting to let him go. "I know." Harry whispered, running his fingers through Kagome's silky black hair. "Please forgive me Harry but, for now till the danger is over I can only be a friend to you. Like you I have enemies of my own and if they knew they would try and kill you." Kagome explained, without giving away anything of her past. "I understand." Harry whipped Kagome's tears and hugged her. "Thank you..." Kagome was cut of by Harry kissing her, she instantly felt all he had over his entire life, the pain sorrow, all the stress he had was let out in the simple action he took. "Please, stay by my side?"

Harry pleaded holding Kagome's trembling shoulders. "I'll understand if you don't want to." Harry looked into Kagome's eyes and was waiting with bated breath. "Of course I'll stay by your side. I thought that after everything I've been through I would never fall in love again." Kagome confided, laying her head on Harry's chest. "Does that mean?" Harry looked down at Kagome wide-eyed. "Yes Harry, I can now say. I love you too." Kagome hugged Harry around the neck and looked into his emerald green eyes. Kirara jumped on his shoulder and started nuzzling him on the cheek. "Apparently Kirara does too." Kagome giggled while Harry laughed, trying to get the cat to stop tickling him. The two teens spent the rest of the night discussing their childhoods, what they would've and could've done to make their lives better.

Kagome never admitting that all her troubles took place five hundred years ago, by midnight the two had fallen asleep in each other's arms, sleeping in one of the big armchairs closest to the crackling fire that reminded Kagome so much of what she used to see when she was camping with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, it brought back both sweet and painful memories.

Outside, the moon was giving light to that which came out meet it, the lake was frozen and there was a thick layer of snow covering the once dead, colorful ground. the sight that was residing in front of the great structure was that of several men, dressed in cloaks and masks that signified that these where people not to be trifled with, for they were death eaters.

A boy emerged from the Great oak doors, looking at the group intently, ready to fight them if necessary. He was dressed in black, wore dragon skin gloves, his mask covering his pale face from view. "What do you want?" the boy questioned, looking at all but the master of the army of witches and wizards. "We have come to execute you _Draco. _Tell us why haven't come to your summons?" A man that looked nearly like Draco's double, accept older stepped forth, looking at the boy with extreme hatred. "I no longer carry your mark Voldemort." The boy replied, revealing his arm to be bear of all dark magic. "Tell me Draco. How is it that you managed to destroy a mark that is impossible to remove?" The lord hissed. "My lord do you think we should summon the Dementors?" one of the death eaters stepped forth. "Yes." Voldemort hissed, smirking at what Draco's fat was about to be, the moment the death eaters relieved the Dementors, a weapon came spinning toward the unsuspecting horde of demons, slicing them in half and disintegrated in a flash of white light.

"WHO GOES THERE?" One of the death eaters shouted, pointing their wand at the intruder. "I go." A female voice rang throughout the snow covered courtyard, as the weapon that had destroyed the Dementors came back in its returning journey, to be hidden in shadow, along with its owner. "Expeliarmis!" one of the men tried disarming the newcomer, but nothing happened. "My weapons are immune to your type of magic." the girl replied as if she was having fun with a very good joke.

"Tell us who you are." Wormtail demanded. "I don't follow the orders of _The Man who let The Boy Live, Voldy!_" The mystery person stated, readjusting the weapon over her shoulder. "I do not know who you are, but I will assure you that your death will be long and painful if you don't follow my orders to kill the boy next to you." A man with Silver hair came into view, cracking his knuckles, ready to sharpen his claw like nails. "Yes I think that a death inflicted by our most trusted death eater will serve you well, you won't even live to regret stepping foot on these grounds." Voldemort taunted confidently.

"I don't know who you are but I can promise you this, you won't live to see the next sunrise." The girl stated emotionlessly, throwing aside the weapon that had managed to kill so many Dementors, and notching an arrow on an ancient looking bow. "If you think you can slay _The Great Slayer _with that, you are sadly mistaken." Voldemort placed his bony hand on the young man's shoulder. "You should not under estimate your enemy." the man looked at the girl intently, though still unsure of who she was. "What are you trying to find by looking at me?" The girl taunted and took a step forth, letting the moon envelope her in its warmth and pure light. "NO!" the boy's eyes widened.

"I thought you were dead!" _The Slayer _took a tentative step closer to the girl who was wearing a miko's cloth's and a demon slayer's protective mask. "Do you know who I am?" The girl took off the mask and looked at the demon in front of her. "Leave here now and I won't be forced to kill you." The girl let down her bow. Just in front of the so called Slayer. "Leave!" Nanako looked at the man, they now shown slight recognition, but she dismissed it, thinking that this man could not be her son.

"Kill Draco and the girl, Kikiyokutsu!" Voldemort ordered, Nanako's eyes widened in recognition. "We will speak about this later young man." Nanako spoke kindly but sternly, pulling out a plant from her kimono sleeve, she drew a six pointed star in the snow, deeply inserted the plant into the frost covered ground and clasped her hands together, her two index fingers and thumbs tip to tip, she began to glow along with the plant.

"This is the Myosei, a spiritual plant that has been used for centuries, it draws demons into it's mist and purifies them, it will only work for the demon's it is created to destroy, this one, is for the Dementors that have taken so many souls." Nanako explained as the tree grew. A few moments later all Dementors that where floating behind the death eaters where drawn to the top of the tree, what fell from the canopy was dust and remnants of the Dementors that turned to nothing the second they would have hit the ground. "Now leave before I decide to kill each and every one of you, I don't take pleasure in killing humans." Nanako warned, taking her Hiraikotsu, and throwing it, hitting a few of the death eaters, throwing them into the mud several yards back. "We shall leave, but I assure you that we will return." Voldemort hissed, signaling for his minions to follow after him. Leaving Kikiyokutsu behind.

"Alright explain yourself young man." Nanako crossed her arms and took her role as a mother, Kikiyokutsu looked at his mother like any child would look being caught red handed doing something that he knew his parents wouldn't like. "Um I...it's just..." Kikiyokustu tried to make an excuse but had no progress. "I'm sorry." The man bowed his head in apology; Draco on the other hand was dumbstruck. "Um I don't think it's a good idea to cross him, he's _the slayer _after all." Draco warned, leaning over to Nanako's ear. "He should know better than to cross me." Nanako scolded. "Ben mister, we'll talk about your punishment later." Nanako pointed in the direction of the castle and ushered him down to the dungeons and into the portrait hole of Slitherin house

"You stay in there till I say you can come out, your grounded by the way." Nanako scolded disappointedly closing her sliding door and waling into the common room. "I don't think you can ground _the slayer _he could have killed you if he wanted." Draco looked at Nanako intently. "He wouldn't have the nerve, and besides he listens to me. I don't know where I went wrong though." Nanako put her cheek in her hand and stared into the fire.

"So what's his punishment?" Draco joked. "I'm still thinking." Nanako yawned. "Where'll you sleep?" Draco questioned unsure if it would be the best idea for her to share a room with a death eater, unknown to him, that _the slayer _was her son. "I'll sleep out here; he can stay there till morning, while he thinks over what he did wrong." Nanako curled up in one of the big arm chairs and was about to fall asleep, before Draco spoke again. "Do you care about me?" Draco spoke quietly, looking away. "Yes." Nanako replied sleepily.

"Do you love me?" Draco asked still not looking in the direction of his love interest. "Why do you ask." Nanako questioned, now knowing full well of what Draco had meant. "I love you." Draco confessed his head in his hands. Nanako bit her lip. "Draco..." Nanako didn't know what to say next, she had caught Draco's attention by putting both her hands on Draco's shoulders comfortingly. "Why can't you love me?" Draco whispered, and then looked at Nanako with tears running down his cheeks. "I. it's just that I...you." Nanako was trying to find the right words to explain her current situation without blowing her cover. "I just don't want you hurt. I'm going to check on Kikiyokutsu." Nanako hugged Draco around the neck, catching him off guard. "I've never been in love with anyone before." Draco confessed, looking into Nanako's shocked wide eyes.

"I should tell you that I'm the Black Knight." Draco whispered, caressing Nanako's cheek. Nanako averted he gaze from Draco's intense silver eyes that reminded her of the family she left behind. "I'm going to go check on Kitsu." Nanako rushed standing up and walking into the hallway leading to Nanako's room, she slid the door open to see a sleeping Kikiyokutsu. "Sleeping like a baby." Nanako stated quietly. _"My little baby boy." Nanako added mentally, _when Nanako was about to return to the common room, she was blocked off by Draco. "MM? What's up?" Nanako blinked. Draco didn't speak, but instead took Nanako gently by the shoulders and kissed her and Nanako's eyes widened in shock. The moment the kiss broke free Nanako leaned against the wall across from Draco, and touched her lips.

Un-noticed by the two, there was someone watching, Kikiyokutsu had been awake since his mother checked on him, he wanted to see if his mother would scold him or talk to him. He quietly opened the door to peek out, just as his little brother would do to see how his mother and father where doing. His eyes widened, seeing the sight in front of him, his mother in the arms of another man, that _wasn't _his father. "NO!" he whispered closing the door.

_Mother promised us she'd never leave u., Father, Ichiro, Kira-kira, and Tikara. 'She promised us she'd love father, always and forever. Why now, what happened to cause mother not to love father, does she love me, or the rest of us? Why is she letting him kiss her? HER LIPS ARE MENT FOR FATHER ALONE!' _Kikiyokutsu thought painfully. a moment later, he grabbed Niruki, and ran out of the room in a fit of frustration and pain, as he passed his mother and Draco he pushed the blond haired classmate of his mother and looked at him in a heated loathing for this person who dared to touch his mother behind his father's back. "Don't you EVER touch her again!" Kikiyokutsu bellowed, now giving his mother a look of pain and betrayal, not that of hatred but one of sadness, loneliness, fear, and pain.

It was as if his eyes where asking her why this was happening, why she wasn't near father, why she left five hundred years ago. "YOU! You left me to endure father's merciless training! WHY? Why?" He asked allowed, tears running down his cheeks, not wanting to be near the scene, he took off, leaving his mother with tears as well. A few minutes after Kikiyokutsu left, leaving Nanako to contemplate her current situation and what it looked like to her beloved son, she stood, taking her swords and the Hiraikotsu.

"I'm going to go look for him; I think...I think I did something to hurt him." Nanako whispered. "He'll be ok, besides he's probably going back to Voldemort." Draco turned to Nanako, and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to sit down. "Wait for a while if he means that much to you, it's not worth going outside in the cold." Draco sat next to Nanako and tried looking into her glassy eyes that where now filled with tears of realization of what she had just done. "NO! I'm going out look for him. Draco I'm sorry, but if I had to pick your needs over Kikiyokutsu's, I'd have to pick his needs first I'm sorry but that's how it has to be, he means the world to me and I can't ignore that." Nanako followed after her son, just as she was exiting the portrait hole, Draco grabbed her wrist. "Why?" Draco yelled a little bit hurt. "Because I love him." Nanako whispered tenderly.

Draco looked at her unwilling to let her go. "Is he your lover?" Draco asked coldly, tightening his grip on Nanako, She winced. "NO! It's not like that." Nanako attempted to explain but was interrupted. "Go then! I'm sure you'd make a lovely couple!" Draco's voice was cracking, he reluctantly let her go. "It isn't like that, never has and never will be." Nanako yelled over his shoulder, feeling more tears fall down her cheeks, and knowing she had torn another soul apart, and knowing that nearly tore her heart out. Nanako ran the Portrait of the fat lady. "Excuse me?" Nanako nearly crashed into the portrait wit the fat lady. "Do you have any idea what time it is? People are still sleeping." The woman in the pink dress grumbled. "What do you want" The woman waved her handkerchief impatiently. "If you can miss, could you please go get my sister?" Nanako pleaded, using her son's most powerful technique, _the puppy dog look, _she may not have been perfect at it but it managed to get the portrait to swing open and got her the password, as long as Nanako promised not to disturb her for more than five minutes that night.

The instance Nanako entered, she headed straight for the girls dormitories, waking Harry who had fallen asleep on his transfiguration homework. Harry looked sleepily in the direction of the stone steps and saw Nanako speaking to a very tired looking Kagome. "What's the matter?" Kagome rubbed her eyes. "It's Kikiyokutsu, he took off, and I don't know where he is now." Nanako's voice was cracking as she tried to explain the situation to her sister. Kagome's eyes widened in realization at what her sister just said. "Why? What happened?" Kagome tried to hold her sister steady. "I think I did something to hut him. Please help me find him." Nanako begged, clutching onto Kagome's night gown. "Of course, just let me grab a few things." Kagome ran upstairs to change into her slayer's uniform, grab what remedies, weapons, and Kirara. All she would need in case he went into the Forbidden Forest.

Kagome returned in just a few short minutes. "Ok let's go." Kagome stopped at the last step, only then realizing that Harry was there, and ready for a battle. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked nervously, edging towards the portrait hole. "I'm going with you." Harry stated, as though it were obvious. "But you see we're not really going..." Kagome was cut of by Harry's urgent response. "We need to find that person, your sister didn't come barging in her this early in the morning just to say hello." Harry pointed out, taking out his invisibility cloak and Marauder's map. "What's his name?" Harry opened the map, after of course saying the spell to reveal what it had to hide. "It's Kikiyokutsu."

Nanako looked at the map, to see Tikara and Sango next to a Harry Potter, Nanako took in a deep breath, grateful her sister had done something to it, as to hide their identity. "Here." Harry pointed out a name that was headed in the direction of the Forbidden forest. "We have to hurry." Kagome opened the passage to leave, waiting impatiently for her sister and Harry.

Flashback

A young boy about the age of eleven, with silver hair, elf-like ears, and demon marks like his father, stood the doorway to his parent's room, watching two people, a man and a woman, laughing talking, and kissing. He had sat watching his parents for the past few hours. "Kutsu what are you doing?" a small voice was heard. "I wanna see if mom really loves dad, Ichiro." The little Kikiyokutsu whispered, looking intently on his parents. "Do mean you don't think mama and papa are going to stay together forever?" The younger child of about four held tight to his stuffed animal, a teddy bear, and started to whimper, his wolf ears pressed flat on his head in fear, looking at what his brother was seeing and unsure of why his brother would spy on their mom and dad.

"If she doesn't love dad, I'm not sure she loves us Ichiro. I'm not exactly sure mom and dad will stay together forever." Kikiyokutsu looked down at his little brother and smiled kindly. "Why?" Ichiro looked up at his brother, and started to cry harder his ears twitched up, hearing something coming. "What are you two doing up at this hour?" A woman's voice came down in on the boys and they both looked up to see their mother, and their father standing behind her. "We wanted to know if you and papa loved each other, because kutsu said if you don't love daddy, you don't love us either." Ichiro cried climbing on his mother's leg.

"Oh honey, I love your father, and even if I didn't there's nothing that could ever stop me from loving you." Nanako kneeled down to pick up her youngest child. "I love your mother." Sesshomaru added, pacing a hand around Nanako's shoulder, while Nanako held Ichiro in her arms. "Do you promise you won't leave us?" Kikiyokutsu looked at his parents, getting ready to cry. "I wouldn't dream of it, and I promise you that I wouldn't leave you for anything." Nanako stated in a voice that in itself said _how could you ever think of such a thing? _"So you love us?" Ichiro squeaked. "More than life itself." Nanako replied comfortingly.

"Now time to go to bed." Sesshomaru ordered. "Sesshomaru be nice." Nanako scolded. "Mommy will you tuck us in?" Ichiro begged, giving his famous puppy dog look. "Yes." Nanako said sweetly. "Go ahead and I'll be there in a minute." Nanako gently pushed Ichiro to go with his older brother and wait for her to come. Kikiyokutsu turned the corner, but peeked to see what was holding up their mother. "I'll be back." Nanako laughed, letting go of the hand she was holding, though the owner of the hand, Sesshomaru, didn't want to let her go quite yet. "I don't want you to leave." Sesshomaru stated, giving a very funny and fake pouty face.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Nanako laughed. "What did you say?" Sesshomaru took Nanako in his arms and started tickling her. "STOP I NEED TO GO TUCK IN THE KIDS!" Nanako laughed, now on his floor, trying to catch her breath. "Can't it wait a minute?" Sesshomaru begged. "No, and since you can't keep your grubby paws off me, why not go together?" Nanako suggested, pulling Sesshomaru with her to Ichiro and Kikiyokutsu's room. "That my dear, is an excellent idea." Sesshomaru let himself get dragged by a very happy Nanako. By the time Sesshomaru and Nanako rounded the corner that Kikyokutsu had hid by, he had already scurried off to his room and waited to here the laughs of his mother and father, happy that they loved each other, and that their mother loved them. Ichiro, Kira-kira, Tikara, Father, and himself. He was soon asleep after his mother and father left, thinking of the promise his mother mad to him and his sleeping brother.

_End Flashback & chapter_

**Author's note: **Soooo how many questions should I have here? Nah I'll leave those to the readers


	10. Chapter10 I'm looking through the clear

**The Wolf Miko**

**Author's Note: **Standard disclaimers apply. Here is a list of all my original characters.

_Nanako The Black knight_

_Niruki Amniti_

_Kira-kira Tikara_

_Kikiyokutsu Yukura_

_Ichiro_

These characters are the property of myself and therefore wish that if you are to use these characters, to inform me or sent me a copy of the fanfic you wish to use them in. thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**I'm looking through the clear water to my reflection till Memories Pass me by We Fall to another Time Where the Memories Are Real**

**Part 1**

Kikiyokutsu had found himself in the Forbidden forest, lost but not quite alone, he set up a camp fire and thought over the evening's events. "How'd I get myself into this mess? I get involved with people who use me, they only call me _The Slayer _because I can't be killed by their magic, they say their trying to make the world better, and I knew mom always wanted me to make the world a better place, as much to my ability, then I see someone who looks like mom, I'm ordered to kill her, and it turns out it was mom. Now I know I did something wrong. I had to, to see mother in the arms of another man. I love mother, and I want to see her with father. She's disappointed in me; either that or she cares nothing for me, she probably isn't even looking for me. What am I going to Niruki?"

Kikiyokutsu ran his clawed fingers through Niruki's soft fur, leaned on her and tried to get some sleep. _I'm sorry father; I'm not sure why mom doesn't love us. _Kikiyokutsu thought as he fell into an uneasy sleep. A few hours past and Kikiyokutsu confirmed his theory of his mother not looking for him, just then he heard voices in the distance. "No it's probably just animals of sorts." Kikiyokutsu dismissed the voices and lay back down.

"Keep an eye on the tree branches." He heard a female voice say, as shuffling of feet where heard on the forest floor. "Why?" He heard a mail voice asked. "It's that guy mother was with." Kikiyokutsu gritted his teeth, waiting for the people who were coming closer; he heard the female voice reply to the males "Because if he's anything like his uncle he'll sleep in the trees." the woman's voice came close enough to be recognized. He heard his name being called. "Kikiyokutsu! Kikiyokutsu! Where are you! Please come out!" the woman pleaded. _Aunty?" _Kikiyokutsu thought relieved that someone was looking for him. "There you are!" Kagome came into sigh of the young man.

"Come on we've been looking for you for hours." Kagome held out her hand. Kikiyokutsu looked at it, and then looked at the owner. "You're not mother. I want mother to get me." Kikiyokutsu stated, not taking Kagome's hand. "I know honey but it's too dangerous to be out here, why not come with us." Kagome looked at Kikiyokutsu kindly, still offering her hand. "Aunty! I want mother to get me!" Kikiyokutsu yelled. "I suppose there's nothing to do but wait till she comes then." Kagome stated, sitting on a log, not wanting to start a fight with her nephew, Harry sat next to her and waited, a few hours later two other voices where heard.

"Kikiyokutsu!" A young woman came through the brush, to finally find what she was looking for, Kikiyokutsu was relieved that his mother had come for him that is to say, till Draco came up behind her. "There you are come on it's going to rain soon and you'll catch cold if you stay here." Nanako kneeled down, and held out her hand. "Only if he stays away." Kikiyokutsu whispered coldly, referring to Draco and moving farther away from his mother, doing that, leaving the warmth and comfort of his mother's presence made him feel more lost and alone, he curled up into a ball near a tree and looked at his mother and Draco wearily.

"What do you mean Kutsu?" Nanako questioned, stepping closer, finding that Kikiyokutsu would edge farther away during each step. "I mean that it's either _me_ or _him! _Take your pick." Kikiyokutsu demanded the answer, if he didn't get the answer he not only wanted, but needed, he would remain in the forest.

"How could you ask me such a question?" Nanako cried, putting her hand over her mouth and fell on both knees crying, Kikiyokutsu assumed his mother chose this stranger over him and jumped into a tree to be farther away. "I told you he wasn't worth looking for." Draco put his hands on Nanako's shoulders, she pushed him away harshly, and making him fall into a pile of fire wood Kikiyokutsu made for himself a few hours before.

"I've been looking for you ever since you left! And you asked me who I'll choose? Kutsu, doesn't my coming out here mean anything?" Nanako cried gently looking up at her son. "There's no excuse for my recent actions and I hope you'll forgive me, but all I want right now is for you to be near, I want to know you're safe where I can insure that you're protected. I know what you're a young man now but..." Nanako shuttered, not finding anything else to say, so Kagome continued for her.

"The point is, she got Harry, myself, and begged Draco to come help look for you, if it were just her, there's no telling what could have happened, and how could you ask a question like that, you know she loves you, and do you deny her love by doing this? She came out and looked for you! For Kami's sake! ISN'T THAT GOOD ENOUGH?" Kagome questioned, but her eyes said she meant well, and stood beside her sister trying to comfort her, a moment later, Kikiyokutsu jumped down and was crouched down in fount of Nanako.

"I'm sorry I...I have no excuse for the way I acted." Kikiyokutsu's voice was rough and braking, he hugged his mother after he apologized, Nanako accepted the hug and held him tight to her, insuring that at lest one of her children where safe in her arms. "Don't ever do that to me again. understand? If there's something bothering you please don't hesitate to speak to me about it." Nanako's muffled voice came to Kikiyokutsu in full understanding. "Yes. I understand." Kikiyokutsu replied, now crying into his mother's shoulder. "I love you mother." Kikiyokutsu whispered, so only Nanako could hear.

"Come now we need to go back, there are many dangers here." Nanako put out the fire and stayed with Kikiyokutsu's side. "Are you getting tired?" Kikiyokutsu kneeled down on one knee for his mother to get on his back. "I'm fine dear." Nanako replied putting her hands on the man's shoulders, indenting to tell him it wasn't necessary, but he scooped her up and carried her back to the castle, grateful to have his mother close.

It was now three days till the Halloween ball and Draco refused to talk to her, all he said to her was that Kikiyokutsu was her boyfriend or lover, and boy was he off the bull's eye. Nanako was outside, by Hagrid's hut feeding Momo, Totosai's cow, bull thing, and was stuck thinking of how she could get the jerk to talk to her. She called him a moron in all three languages she knew, his face smacked against the pile of books he had, three times in a row, and still he wouldn't talk to her, not even to tell her to shut up or leave him alone. Not that Kikiyokutsu was complaining, and he wouldn't allow him to talk to her anyways, he was actually rather pleased with himself.

He refused to talk to Nanako, not even to tell her stop treating him like a dog, telling him to sit and what not. You see _sit _was one of her new words of subjugation that she used on him now, Draco got angry but didn't verbalize it. "Draco won't you talk to me?" Nanako pleaded, all she got was an angry grunt in response they where in the library and getting some potions books to use for their next assignment. Don't tell me you're still mad about the other night? He's NOT my boyfriend or lover! Okay? Didn't you her me tell you he was family? HELLO! I said FAMILY and that means it's impossible to be lovers or get married!" Nanako shouted in his face, getting his cold stare.

"Fine! Be a bastard! See if I care!" Nanako pouted after Draco left to go back to his cold, dingy and dark room in The Slitherin house dormitories. "Why he likes the dark so much I'm sure I will never know." Nanako whispered to herself, thinking it would be a good time to visit Kagome, Harry, Ron and Kikiyokutsu, who stayed over with his aunt the night before. "Stubborn nutcase!" Nanako mumbled as she was walking up the moving staircases.

"MOM!" Nanako looked up to see Kikiyokutsu waving at her, standing next to Kagome. "Hay where's Harry and Ron?" Nanako looked around to see no Ron or Harry. "They're coming." Kagome stated hopelessly. "I'm not going to bother asking." Nanako grinned. "Kikiyokutsu, I know I'm your mother but could you please call my Tikara from now on, at least till I say that you can call me mom or Nanako again." Nanako clasped her hands and gave her son the puppy dog look. "Now I know where Ichiro got it from." Kikiyokutsu laughed. "Yes Kaa-san I'll cal you by _my sister's _name till I can start calling you mother again." Kikiyokutsu laughed agreeing to his mother's pleading. "Domo-aringato." Nanako bowed politely, thanking her son for understanding.

A few moments later, Harry Ron, and Draco came into the sights of the three family members. "Hey Harry, Ron, Draco." Nanako greeted happily, giving her son the look that if he tried to kill her new _friend _she would ground him for a century. "Draco please talks to me." Nanako begged. "Why should I, you've got your _man _right there." Draco mumbled. "He's not my man, he's _family _doesn't that mean anything?" Nanako looked close into his eyes trying to show that's what she was saying. "So, he's not your boyfriend?" Draco caved; he was now kneeling beside Nanako's _I'm begging you! I'm on my knees for crying out loud! _From and looked her directly in the eye.

"So are you still up for going to the Ball with me?" Draco inquired, waiting patiently for his answer, but got a hug in response. "YES YOU BIG BADGER!" Nanako gave him her legendary rib crushing hug, which was surprising even for her. "Good then, shall we go to Hogsmead?" Harry offered his arm to Kagome who gratefully accepted.

The moment all six people arrived in Hogsmead three of the people, referring to Kagome, Kikiyokutsu, and Nanako, where transfixed, and content in just looking at the sight that reminded them so much of Kayde's village. "It reminds me of home." Kagome said sweetly, wiping a tear away from her eye. "You're overreacting sis." Nanako looked at her sister in the way she would be watching a really interesting soap opera. "Oh shut-up." Kagome retorted.

"Fine have it your way, but if it reminds you so much of home, where's the doggy that followed you everywhere?" Nanako elbowed her sister jokingly. "He got a new owner." Kagome crossed her arms bitterly. Nanako took a deep sigh. "You're hopeless." Nanako put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Speaking of dogs, there's one right there." Draco pointed out, seeing a black dog, which looked almost like Sirius's other form. "Ah! He reminds me of dog-face!" Nanako exclaimed, going over to the dog and petting it.

"You know it could have a kind of disease." Draco pointed out. "It could but it doesn't." Kagome pet the dog and gave him her leftover sausage. "How do you know?" Draco asked, now being outnumbered. "I asked." Kikiyokutsu came out of the candy shop, giving a white chocolate brown to the dog and eating one himself. "How can you ask a dog a question like that? And those _are _for dogs" Draco kneeled down next to Nanako and started petting the dog too. "I'm part dog, part wolf, part human." Kikiyokutsu said casually, and started whimpering, whining, and parking. "How can you be all those?" Harry questioned, wondering just who was this guy.

"My mom's half wolf half human, my dad's full dog demon, while my uncle is half human half dog demon." Kikiyokutsu explained, receiving three dropped mouths and six wide eyes as a response. "Your mums a wolf demon right?" Draco stuttered. "Yup." Kikiyokutsu puffed up his chest proudly. "Your dads a dog demon?" Ron whispered. "Yup!" Kikiyokutsu started to strut around the small crowed of people. "Is your mum nice?" Harry asked tenderly. "The nicest." Kikiyokutsu understood what situation Harry was in and placed a comforting hand on Harry's head. "Do you think she'll adopt me?" Harry whispered. "I don't think that'll work, you see you admitted you're in love with her sister, my aunt." Kikiyokutsu laughed. "No I didn't I just admitted that I loved...wait you mean that Sango's your mum's sister?" Harry's hand went limp in disbelief. "Yes, but her names not Sango, its Kagome." Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

"Kikiyokutsu!" Kagome scolded, playfully hitting her nephew. "So who are you the son of?" Draco asked inquiringly. "Um he's the son of our sister Misheru." Nanako answered before Kikiyokutsu could tell him the real truth. "So how many sisters do you have Nanako?" Draco continued. "mmm I have Kagome, Misheru, and Rina." Nanako thought up another name just in case. "And do you have any brothers?" Draco egged on. "Souta." Nanako's mind was whizzing thinking of a subject to change to before Draco got suspicious. "So why'd you change your name?" Obviously Nanako's mind was not going to work with her today.

"Uh...Confidential, she's under a protection system, that's all, can's say anymore. Hay why not go and get a Butterbeer, I love those, you coming? Oh well if you're not I guess I'll see you later." Nanako rushed, trying not to let Draco ask any more questions, and ran off to the _Three Broomsticks. _"Is she normally like this?" Draco looked at Kagome, with a raised eyebrow. "She can when she has sugar and I think she's had some of mom's cookies that she sent me." Kagome thought up an excuse to cover for her sister. "I see. Well no more sweets for her then. I suppose I can't get her chocolate." Draco though allowed. "Why not try flowers." Kagome suggested wiping a wet cloth on Harry's forehead. "That's a perfect idea, and it might help if you kiss the frog prince there, he might wake up and get of the dirt road quicker." Draco shouted over his shoulder, running off to a flower shop.

"The second something concerns Nanako, he goes ballistic, kind of like Sesshomaru on their anniversaries." Kagome talked to herself, though not knowing her nephew was listening. "Mom stays with father! Don't ever suggest anything to him; don't even help him woo my mom!" Kikiyokutsu turned around and sat like his uncle would when he was sulking. "Kikiyokutsu, I know what you mean but they're just friends." Kagome explained. "No he loves mom." Kikiyokutsu retorted. "How do you know that?" Kagome questioned kindly. "Because on the night I came, I caught him with his crummy hands on my mother, and KISSING her nonetheless." Kikiyokutsu looked over to his aunt for comfort and understanding.

"I see, your worried for your father aren't you?" Kagome avoided eye contact with him, as she was tending to Harry. "Yes, and I just don't like him." Kikiyokutsu pouted. "No ones asking you to like him, nor does anyone expect you to. Or want you to, I know your mom hasn't asked you of anything since you came her, much less to like Draco." Kagome explained. "That's just it I want her to ask me for something, anything, accept of course to leave, or like the guy. It makes me feel like I don't exist." Kikiyokutsu confessed. "You're mother doesn't think that, in fact all I've seen her do is lavish you with a attention, and if to her you didn't exist, she wouldn't have found you, she wouldn't have even pushed Draco away after you had your little fit, she defended you against what he said, she doesn't want to overwhelm you that's all." Kagome looked to the _three broomsticks_ to see Nanako come back with at least ten bottles of Butterbeer.

"Is everything okay? Here Kutsu you need to stay hydrated." Nanako handed her son a warm bottle. "Thank you kaa-san." Kikiyokutsu breathed. "Don't mention it." Nanako gave Kikiyokutsu the smile she always had, when he was little and afraid, when she was proud, when she comforted, and when she truly apologized for something she had done wrong or a mistake she made, when he felt lost and alone. Her smile was all he needed to know that her feelings for him or his brother and sisters had not changed, though he still questioned the love she had for his father.

It had now been two months since Halloween, and things weren't looking too well for most anybody. Harry kept getting himself into death traps, along with Kagome, Draco was fighting with Kikiyokutsu, his father, and The Death Eaters, there hadn't been a Quidditch game in months, not that Kagome or Nanako could play in their current condition, Ron and Hermione kept arguing about Kagome and Nanako, their lifestyle, bang as horrible and traumatic as it seemed. Nanako was in the hospital wing since Halloween, and stepping ever closer to death, and no one but her knew it.

Nanako found herself near a body of water, not the great lake that hid the creatures that where feared by many, but a fountain. It was raining over Nanako and she was once again in a situation wondering what the answers were to many questions of why she was Stusokei's reincarnation? Why she didn't have a life of her own? Why if it weren't for Stusokei she wouldn't exist? Why, why why. There were so many questions and no answers. Her past haunted her, in the form of Kagura on the night of the Halloween ball. The foul woman had come under Naraku's orders of course and held her back from going to warn her sister or even explain things to Draco. Now because of Kagura and Naraku she was on her death bed, slowly but surly dying, due to her wounds and Naraku's poisonous miasma. She had a few months to live at the most, Draco now wouldn't even let her explain, he thought she abandoned him, when in fact she was protecting him, her price for this was, her life, love, family, and happiness, not that she was ever happy anymore. It felt as though her whole world that she worked so hard to make, and had gotten used to be pulled out right from beneath her feet, and she was falling to her death. Why couldn't she die, and spare her children of their pain and suffering. It was hurtful as it was and now she was alone. She talked to no one, she ate nothing, and it was like it had been before she was even accepted into this place, surrounded by both happiness and sorrow. She could see now , why she was chosen to be in slitherin, it was her bitterness, her past, her feelings, her loneliness.

Nothing helped anymore things where as bad as they had been, nothing seemed to get better or change, she was alone and that was all there was to it. Nanako had no idea of what kind of reaction Kagome would have knowing she was on her death bed, and had taken no initiative to prevent it. It was true, in fact Nanako did nothing to stop the Miasma from spreading throughout her entire body, accept wear her gas mask, but that had broken in the battle. There was nothing that could be done, the potions and medical assistance that the wizarding world could offer was strong, but there was nothing that could be done to help her and what she had inhaled during the battle. Not even normal herbs and medicine could help stop the poison, or even cause the poison to stop its effects in the slightest. No matter how things would end up, she knew it was bad. It was this day that Nanako decided to do something, she couldn't stop her death from coming, but she could bring either Naraku, or Voldemort down with her.

She had never encountered this fiendish wizard, claiming to be all powerful and feared by all, accept she wasn't afraid, she would call him The Man Who Let The Boy Who Let Live, if just to tick him off, she would call him Baldymort or even Baldy-wart if she felt like it, she had no fear against him, in a few months it would all be over for her, and she would be able to die in peace, in peace alive or dead it didn't really matter to her, so long as she received it, being as all her life she had never been at peace, in fact she never had the time to think about it till now.

Nanako's mood and behavior reminded Kagome of the incident where they were both betrayed, and Nanako taking it to the heart, what could have happened to make her like this again? Yes that was always a question that was being played at the front of Kagome's mind. The fact of the matter was, was that Draco though she hated him because of the fact that she wasn't there to meet him at the entrance, that isn't a good reason for anyone to hate anyone, now the most painful thing to Nanako was that she had once again broke her promise To Kikiyokutsu, and Ichiro. He would come to visit her and beg her to talk to him, but all he received was a grief stricken look and an apology.

"I'm sorry Kikiyokutsu." Nanako whispered in her bed as he stood beside her. "What are you saying sorry for?" Kikiyokutsu would always ask "I'm sorry my son, you'll find out in due time, I just don't want you to hate me." Nanako whispered. "Why would I hate you?" Kikiyokutsu was now in tears, just as she had known he would be. "Don't cry, you must save them for a more fitting occasion." Nanako continued to look out a widow that gave her reflection and only then did she cease to speak. Kikiyokutsu would always kiss his mother good night of which she would continue to return till her death came, he would leave the flowers he always brought, and left without a word more.

_Flashback_

"It's almost time!" Nanako was running around her room gritty. It was the evening of the ball and Nanako was excited to be going, she was going to dress up as, well herself, her true self that is. the thing was that she felt as though she may need some of her weaponry and protective clothing, and what better way than to dress up in all that she needed and tell everyone she was some sort of vampire slayer, Shinto Priestess, and wolf demon combined, though of course no one would believe she was truly a demon slayer a half wolf demon and an authentic Shinto priestess. Demons to those who knew nothing about them though they where either, nonexistent or no longer existing, but those who knew the truth weren't prepared. In both cases, as Nanako walked down the stone steps to the great hall and through to the big oak doors, she sensed something familiar, the aura of a demon. No doubt that what Nanako's suspicions where correct, and she headed in the direction to warn her unsuspecting sister. She was far off from the Quidditch pitch, where the ball was being held, because of the fact that there where far too many students, it was a pleasant night, and The Weird Sisters where playing. Odd reason, to host a ball outside, besides, if it wasn't in a ball room, wouldn't it be called a dance?

Even still, Nanako was prepared, she had the Hiraikotsu, her swords, and Niruki, and She just hoped it would be a weak demon, or one of he very old friends, like Kouga, or someone like that. But of course fate had other plans. It wasn't someone Nanako liked to meet on a regular basis, or even meet at all in any location, it was Kagura, and from the looks of it she had an advantage of some sorts. "What do you want Kagura? You know your wind powers don't work on me." Nanako notched an arrow, ready to release it and any second. "I know that wench, but Naraku wanted me to give you a parting gift. You see, in the past five hundred years, I had been trying to kill your incarnate, Stusokei, and I finally succeeded! Now the only one standing in the way of me having Sesshomaru all to myself is you! I will have him and you will soon DIE!" Kagura threw an object onto the moist ground below and it exploded, releasing a thick Miasma, Nanako was prepared and wore her mask to insure she didn't breath in any of the toxic fumes. "Ha you think this will kill me?" Nanako released the arrow and sadly it missed its intentional target.

"Oh but this Miasma is much worse than what you've encountered before, it renders its victims weak, helpless, and slowly and painfully kills them." Kagura was now in front of Nanako who was on her knees coughing, the next second, Kagura cut the mask in half, leaving Nanako vulnerable, not only that but weak as well. "I did warn you. AND NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagura attacked harshly, and mercilessly, insuring that the poison wasn't going to be the only cause of Nanako's death. Nanako dug her now sharpened claws into he wound and did the one thing that she could before she would become unconscious. "You...won't get away with this Kagura." Nanako stood weakly, but strong. "What are you going to do? Scratch my back?" Kagura laughed sarcastically, attacking Nanako. "NO...S...SILVER SLAW!" Nanako struck Kagura deep, with the red and silver streaks of her attack. Kagura looked over her shoulder as she retreated to see a very weak, very pathetic looking Nanako.

By the time Nanako had left the battle seen she had a river of blood trailing after her, her wounds she had from Sesshomaru's attack, the attacks she endured moments ago from Kagura bled like no end, and the Miasma was insuring that her wounds wouldn't close for some time. Nanako was almost to the entrance, she was dragging the Hiraikotsu, and limping, soaked in blood she walked on, every step causing agony on her body, and producing more blood to splatter out of her body, if it weren't for her Hanyou blood she would have been dead by now. The bleeding warrior nearly tripped, feeling the icy pain of the harsh rain from above, and feeling herself get weaker, she had to tell Kagome as soon as possible, feeling her legs give way she succeed to the pain in her legs, but was caught by a transformed Niruki. "Thank you, I'm happy you weren't affected." Nanako whispered leaning on the cat, felling her warm fur and finding comfort in clutching onto the cat for dear life.

"Where is she?" Draco was now passing, and looking at his watch. "She's fine. She'll be here soon, don't worry" Kagome clutching onto her bow, unsure if her words were for her or Draco or even if they where true, it had only started raining an hour ago and nearly everyone had left, people started to pack up and move things into the ball room, and for those who thought their costume was ruined, went to bed, that left plenty of room for those who still wanted to stay. "It's been three hours!" Draco shouted passing. "I'm sure she has a good reason for being late." Harry suggested and Draco rounded on him with his cold icy gray eyes.

"No! She promised me she'd be here, and look what happened!" Draco turned away, not wanting anyone to see how hurt he truly was, the boy who was once so cold hearted left, as if his heat had been shattered, his head hung low and seemingly lost and unsure of himself and others. Kagome and Harry stayed behind to see if Nanako turned up, they would find out all the answers to their questions. "Ready to go?" Harry looked down at Kagome, who looked disappointed. "Yeah, we should go find her." Kagome turned looking down and not seeing till a flash of lightning reflected on a puddle of blood the light revealed a much wounded Nanako and weak Niruki being held in the arm that wasn't wounded. "Tikara! What happened to you?" Harry questioned looking wide-eyed at the girl who was one of his closest friends, and seeing the thick trail of blood that had followed Nanako and now ended at her feet, making a thick ankle deep puddle.

"Naraku...Kagura...orders...attack." was all that Nanako managed to get out before Kagome's dear sister fell into a puddle of her own blood. "We need to take her to Madam Pomfrey!" Harry shouted over the loud thunder, picking up Nanako, leaving Kagome to drag the bloodstained Hiraikotsu.

As the two teens waited for Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey to emerge from the double doors of the hospital wing, Kagome thought over what Nanako had said before she fell unconscious. Kagome too knew something was going to happen, but she had no idea that it would come for Nanako, nor did she expect that this situation would bring her sister so close to death. Leaving their old enemies behind, and coming to Hogwarts was supposed to be safer, it was supposed to keep them and their family safe, now the only ones who where being targeted where Kagome and Nanako. Yes, Kagome knew at some point tonight that there would be an attack, but her questions were, who? When? And where, she thought she was prepared, wearing her sacred miko outfit, carrying her bow, arrows, and Tetsusaiga. Kagome thought deep into what could have happened, what did, and didn't happen, and what could have been done to stop it. Kagome then came to the conclusion that, there was no point in thinking of what could have happened, it happened, and there was nothing that could have been done to stop it, though these where answers that Kagome would have preferred to leave alone, she felt in some way it was her fault that her sister was in such bad condition.

"She'll be okay." Harry comforted, putting his arm around Kagome, bringing her more close to him, as she cried, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall came out through the double doors, both with slightly disappointed looks on their faces, Kagome panicked and stood straight, asking question after question, still crying. "Is she okay? Is she going to be okay? She's not dead is she?" Kagome screamed, clutching onto Professor McGonagall's robes, tears streaking down her cheeks. "She's fine, but she'll have to go to St. Mungo's Hospital tomorrow morning." Madam Pomfrey stated comfortingly, Kagome whipping the tears from her eyes, and hugging Harry with all her strength. "Good." Kagome looked and felt relieved, down on her knees, attempting to keep herself calm. "

See I told you your sister would be okay." Harry looked at Kagome cheerfully, helping her to her feet. Kagome came to the side of Nanako's bed, she was coming to. "What happened?" Kagome was beginning to cry again, and Harry brought her into his arms for comfort. "Kagura is all; she just reopened my wounds, no big deal." Nanako said weakly, and gave her sister and Harry a small smile to prove to her that she would be fine. "How? I thought. Why?" Kagome sputtered tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know how. And I thought she died eons ago, but obviously the life we left behind had no intention of leaving us, as to why I'm sure you can figure that one out." Nanako coughed out blood, making Kagome more concerned. "It's fine." Nanako said calmly, her voice scratchy and weak, and sitting up to drink the water that was resting on the side table. "Besides when haven't I coughed up blood in a situation befor and come out of it just fine?" Nanako reminded. "You're right, genki-da." (Take care) Kagome wished her sister a good night and left with Harry, feeling less worried, and her sister had lived through far worse standards."

_End Flashback_

"You're finally out of the hospital." Harry looked at Nanako who was still pale and rail looking, but was up and about just the same. "Are you coming for Christmas holiday?" Ron stuffed cake in his mouth, making Kagome and Nanako laugh some. "Yes, I don't have much of a choice." Nanako looked at everyone as if it where going to be her last day of life.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen you're not going to die, so just shut the crap up." Hermione was getting tired of the two girls getting all the attention, she wanted praise for being smart like she used to, and not only that but she wanted to be the one helping Harry with his studies, and wanted Kagome out of the picture. "I'm not dying." Nanako stated seeing the face of Kagome. "I know so cut the crap." Hermione retorted. "You know something tells me this isn't the real you but who am I to talk." Kagome looked at Hermione, hoping she would find some sign o the poor girl being possessed by some kind of demon, but as of yet there was nothing she could see, that could be the cause of the girl's corruption. "Anyways we leave later tonight, we should go pack." Ron tried to brake the tense moment, everyone agreed and headed toward their dormitories. "Does Draco have to come?' Hermione whined, as the Gryffindor party climbed up the steps to their common room. "I didn't like it as much as you Hermione." Harry dropped his school things by his favorite seat in the common room and headed to the boy's dormitories.

"Hang on. You said didn't, what do you mean by didn't?" Kagome came in to find Hermione interrogating a helpless Harry. "He's not such a bad guy." Harry answered, continuing on his way at a quick pace before Hermione had a chance to hit him with another question. "Look things could be a lot worse so stop acting like a smart-head, spoiled brat and get over you, things change even if we don't want them to, so let's make the best of this trip and get the damn thing over with." Kagome barked, surprising Hermione, who had thought Kagome to be too kind and caring to yell at a person like that, little did she know, that she was angry at a particular dog we all know to come to her common sense.

"Inuyasha had come to her in her dreams the night before and attempted to explain things regarding the Tetsusaiga, why Kagome now possessed it, and why Kagome was now an Inu Hanyou, of course it was nice and all to have dog ears and claws, but she missed her old self, she missed Inuyasha's protection. She didn't know if what she dreamed was just a dream or really Inuyasha. Was he still himself? Tetsusaiga did keep his demonic blood in check. Was Inuyasha a full demon like he wanted? Or did he stay the Inu Hanyou like Kagome had accepted him to be? These where questions that Kagome so badly wanted to get answered, but due to the coming events of Christmas holiday, she had no time for the feudal era, she had no time for Shippo, Sango, or Miroku, that was laughable, no time for the feudal era? Her life truly had changed, not that Inuyasha could want her around anyways.

A man limped through a forest clearing to a dry well, he wore cloth of a Red Fire Rat, his eyes where brown, his hair was black, he was a broken man, bleeding from severe wounds, the sky was dark, and there was no moon tonight. Inuyasha was ambushed by several demons of this time, and they took their chance to prey upon their hunter. "Inuyasha where's your sword? Where's your power?" One of the foul creatures mocked, coming closer to the once fearless wonder. "Shut-up!" Inuyasha my have either been an idiot or truly fearless, in either case, the demons no longer feared him, he didn't even have the sheath to protect him, Tetsusaiga was no longer at his side, and in that event wouldn't be able to return to his demon form. The demons where now closing in on him, he was hit, more blood spattered everywhere, Inuyasha lie for dead by the Bone Eaters well, contemplating his future. "I'm not gong down that early you bastards." Inuyasha stood, letting on the well's rim for support, he had no more strength left, and maybe if he could reach the other side, perhaps his will would help him survive.

Kagome now board the knight bus, feeling as though she had a part of her missing, like someone needed her, but whom and why. Nanako hadn't spoken to anyone besides Kikiyokutsu. "Where are we going?" Kagome looked to Harry for answers. "Back to headquarters." Harry said excitedly. "Oh. Um Tonks?" Kagome no looked to a pink spiky haired woman that immediately gave her attention to Kagome. "What is it? Is everything okay?" Tonks looked at Kagome with a worried expression. "Nothing really, it's just, can I use flo powder when we get there because I want to see my family for a few hours." Kagome whispered. "That's fine; it shouldn't be a problem you can go when we drop off our things." Tonks' relieved expression reached to her eyes, knowing that all it was that she missed her family.

"Home sweet home!" Harry shouted to the house, though the next moment getting knocked over by Kagome making a brake for the kitchen, only carrying Tetsusaiga, her bow, and arrows. "Young lady!" Mrs. Weasly was about to scold the girl but restrained from doing so when Nanako put a hand on her shoulder. "Let her go. I think I know what's happening and I'm going in after her, don't wait up for us, we'll eat at home." Nanako turned to everyone, gave them a polite bow and calmly headed to the kitchen. "She's got some problems." Hermione came into the house to see everyone staring at her. "What I say?" Hermione was answered by silent and didn't speak for the remainder of the night.

"Why where you such in a hurry Kagome?" Nanako questioned as she grabbed a handful of the powdery substance. "Higurashi Shrine!" Nanako yelled being absorbed into the emerald green flames. During the short ride, it didn't effect her much, like it would to those who traveled by it regularly, everyone thought her and Kagome strange, and it suited her fine, but she had no clue of Kagome and what they would think of the truth, if they every found out the truth that is. Nanako reappeared in a sacred fire their grandfather had made in the shrine, and jumped to Grandpa's sudden surprise to see her second granddaughter.

"Nanako it's a pleasure to see you." Grandpa Higurashi kindly hugged Nanako, she was grateful to see someone in the family but went straight for the snowy out doors, and found Kagome ahead of her, in the direction of the well hose. "Kagome! Wait up!" Nanako waved, Kagome stopped to wait and they entered their treasured house together. Nanako reached the well; while Kagome was slow on the process. Nanako looked down to see something, she didn't know, it was too dark to see. "Kagome hand me a Flashlight!" Kagome did as she was ordered and looked down to see what her sister had first laid eyes on, Kagome's eyes widened. "Inuyasha!"

"So Harry why do you think she took off like that?" Ron took a gulp of his Butterbeer and looked at Harry. "I'm not quite sure, but if I didn't know better, I'd say that a close friend of her is in trouble." Harry stared at his food thinking over what he had just said. _Who is this friend? Or was it a family member? She did say she wanted to see her family, and if Nanako wanted to go too, then it has to be someone they both know. _Harry thought over the reasons why. Things could be as bad as they looked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shook the man, while Nanako went to get the first aid kit. "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes opened to see a very worried, crying, sobbing Kagome. "What happened? Kagome whispered as she checked over Inuyasha's wounds. "Like you give a damn! You said you hated me, remember?" Inuyasha turned away from Kagome's shocked expression. "I care! Okay? If I didn't I wouldn't have come half way across the world to bandage your wounds. And what's more! I lied when I said I hated you." Kagome admitted, both to Inuyasha and finally herself.

"Why'd you lie? Inuyasha grunted at the pain he was receiving from the medicinal herbs. "I was scared, I was...I was heartbroken, I didn't know what to do or say. So all I did was run and say the single thing I always regretted, and denied." Kagome explained as Nanako sat beside her, grieving her particular remedies for different wounds. "I still love you Kagome." Inuyasha finally looked at Kagome, and actually had tears in his eyes. "I didn't know if you were going to be here when I came out of the well, hell I didn't know if I would even be on this side of the well. I'm sorry Kagome. It's my fault your pride was wounded along with the rest of you." Kagome was aw stricken. Did Inuyasha just apologize? For something that wasn't stupid, like breaking an alarm clock?

"What exactly happened?" Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye, not willing to back down. "I don't really know, all I do know is that it's Naraku's fault." Inuyasha growled, even though he was human, he still retained some of his dog demon qualities. "Why didn't your brother protect you?" Nanako asked bitterly. "He can't defend himself any better than I can." Inuyasha replied. Nanako just looked at him bitterly.

"I'm going to destroy what ever attacked you; what ever it was might attack the village. You take Inuyasha back to headquarters, and make sure Mrs. Wesley doesn't try and use her wand or any of the wizarding world's magical remedies, who knows what effect they'll have on Inuyasha." Nanako looked away from Inuyasha and Kagome as she took of a few layers of clothing to reveal the infamous demon slayer's uniform. A moment later Nanako disappeared into the well. "Kagome what did you mean by half way across the world?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome for an answer as she hoisted him up to rest on her shoulder. "You'll see in a minute, right now we've got to get to the shrine where there's a fire to transport through." Inuyasha nodded in understanding and tried to help her by moving to the best that his battered body would allow.

"I suppose that human fell to his death in the well." One of the shadowy demons scoped. "I agree...what's that light?"

The group was of five to ten demons. "IT'S A DEMON SLAYER!" Nanako jumped out of the well, using Sesshomaru's fang to destroy the bunch of them in one foul swoop. the rain began to poor on the young slayer like a bucked of cold water, she had no need to continue staying here, the children were with Sango and Miroku, Sesshomaru wasn't even in the country, so why was she getting the feeling she should stay? Was there something wrong with Sesshomaru too? "MOMMY! MOMMY!" A little voice was calling to her, Nanako turned to see who the voice belonged to, though she had a pretty good idea of who it was. "Ichiro!" Nanako fell to her knees to embrace the little boy. "I've missed you so much mommy." Ichiro cried into his mother's shoulder. "Me too, sweet pea, me too." Nanako pet the boy and scratched the back of his ears to comfort him, he was after all, part dog.

"Do you think Kagome's okay?" Harry stared at his food, waiting impatiently, and staring at the fire every few seconds. "I don't know, but knowing what I think I know about her, she's fine." Ron patted Harry on the back. "Yes Potter I'm sure she's fine, after all, her sister's with her." Draco attempted to lighten the mood, which was surprising for him, being as he always used to drag it down and make things worse.

"Look the fire!" Ginny pointed at the now emerald green fire emitting someone into the headquarters of _The order of the Phoenix, _both Harry and Draco hoped it would be either Kagome or Nanako, but at first glimpse, it wasn't Kagome, it wasn't Nanako, but then who was it? A man draped in red, and long black hair, staggered into the kitchen, and each occupant wondering who he was. Mrs. Weasly thinking him an intruder was preparing to shoo him off or curse him if he put up a fight, but someone familiar screamed the moment he fell to his knees. "Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed up behind him. _"You shouldn't do that I told you not to go on your own." _Kagome scolded Inuyasha attempted to stand.

_"I've dealt with far much worse wounds, Kagome." _Inuyasha's gruff voice reached the other occupants of the room; each never heard Kagome speak in her native tongue. "_But that's when you where in your Hanyou form! Your human now Inuyasha." _Kagome's voice told Inuyasha that if he argued, by the time he got better he would get at least a thousand _sit_s. "Fine but as soon as Nanako gets back I want to know where the hell we are." Inuyasha had sat in his usual cross leg position, though no Tetsusaiga by his side, he looked up to see everyone staring at him. "WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOKIN AT?" Inuyasha growled, even though he wasn't a dog at the moment, he still harbored dog-like traits, he was in a position a dog would be in if it was defending it's territory against another dog. "You...you just spoke English Inuyasha!" Kagome shirked in delight. Inuyasha covered his ears, even though his ears weren't as in tune to his surroundings as they usually were, they where still sensitive and therefore he cringed in pain. "Kagome! You mind yelling any louder? You just might turn me deaf and if that happens I'm a complete loss." Inuyasha looked at Kagome waiting for her to react but what he received was something even he didn't expect.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome clung to the robe of the Fire Rat, crying and apologizing to Inuyasha as though she had killed a puppy, burying her face in his warm shoulder. "Ka...Kagome d...don't cry it's not like you meant to do nothing." Inuyasha uncomfortably patted Kagome on the head, one arm around her waist and trying to calm the poor girl down.

"It's not that Inuyasha! I'm sorry I said I hated you and never wanted to see you again! I didn't mean any of it! I lied!" Kagome sobbed, making Inuyasha finally realize what she was talking about. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, now holding the girl close to him, that simple action of comfort made Harry's insides twist and burn into a jealousy that he never thought would emerge. Harry was about to do something about the current situation concerning the black haired Inuyasha, but once again the flames turned emerald and revealed a very, tired, very weak looking Nanako holding a toddler in her arms, who looked equally surprised as he felt. "Nanako are you okay?" Kagome asked calmly, not wanting to worry her nephew. "I'll be..." Nanako felt her knees give way, her eyes went wide. "Take Ichiro!" Nanako ordered, knowing that if the boy stayed in her arms he would surly be crushed by either her or the Hiraikotsu, Kagome followed her sister's instructions and took the boy, Ichiro, reluctant to leave his mother's arms. Kirara near, transformed and took action in catching Nanako before she hit the stone cold floor.

"Kaaaa-saaaann!" Ichiro reached out to his mother, the tiny stuffed bear clutched in his other arm. "Calm down, she's just tired." Inuyasha barked, making the tiny boy silent, accept for an occasional sob or hiccup, a result of him trying to restrain himself. "It's fine to cry for a pup but getting upset over something like that isn't going to make her better. Just be grateful that she's not dead and only unconscious." "What does uncon… what that word means?" Ichiro looked to his aunt for an answer; Kagome looked at Inuyasha for a second before replying.

"It just means she's fallen asleep with out having to wait for it. Don't worry she'll wake up in a day or two." Kagome looked at Ichiro who was looking at Nanako patiently, he climbed out of Kagome's grasp and sat dog style beside Nanako. "I'll wait for her to wake up." Ichiro looked at his uncle and smiled. "Is that okay Asha?" Ichiro looked at the older version of himself, with a few miner differences. "Yeah sure, but when you get older, I'm not letting you get away with Asha anymore, my name is In-u-ya-sh-a." The poor puppy didn't really understand why his uncle was saying his name in parts instead of one long word, but it did help him get the idea of how to say his name. "Ok Inuywasha." Ichiro puffed out his little chest in what he though was a victory worth pervading around for, he strutted around his mother in the way two English guards would cross each other and return to their posts an to the entire thing again. "2,3,8,5,7,4,9,1." the toddler chanted as he carried a stick over his shoulder the way Inuyasha always used to hold Tetsusaiga.

"That is just cute, the little protector!" Kagome leaned down and kissed her nephew on the cheek, which immediately whipped it of and gave Kagome a stubborn look, the look he inherited from his uncle. "I'm not supposed to be cut! I'm supposed to be feared!" The outbursts of the child made everyone laugh, and made Ichiro cross and pout. "Don't worry little man; I'll protect her for you!" Kikiyokutsu came to the little boy who looked up at him like he was 20 feet tall, in truth, he was just 6ft8, but it didn't matter when the little trouble maker threw aside the twig-like step aside and glued himself to the older man's leg. "Big brother!" The older man glared at Draco who was edging in Nanako's direction to check on her. "I told you to stay away." Kikiyokutsu's eyes now had a cold impure tint to them, from sensing his younger brother, he was very protective of his mother, and now he took it upon himself to be the man of the mainly and protect his mother, brother, and sisters whenever they came to be reunited.

"Kutsu? He's just worried." Kagome looked at Kikiyokutsu questioningly. "I just...I don't...I." The poor man couldn't find an explanation that would suffice, and keep his mother's secret. "Stop trying to take everything on, by yourself. She wouldn't want you to waste your time doing that, and besides it's not your job." Inuyasha stood letting on Kagome and explaining what Kikiyokutsu should be using his time on. "Yes uncle." Kikiyokutsu, gave a death glair at Draco before picking up his mother to return her to bed and asked Kagome to help bandage her wounds. "Is there anything I can do?" Draco came to the group to face a very annoyed Kikiyokutsu; Draco acted as a young child wanting to be of some use.

"I don't think she needs..." Kikiyokutsu was cut off by Kagome's instant reply. "Actually I need you to go get some warm water in a bowl, a cloth, and some herbal tea, she needs that, I'm sure you don't know how to make it so I'll have Ichiro be your helper." Kagome looked down and smiled at the boy still clinging to his brother. "Yay I can help! Ok Ako! Here's what we need to get!" The little boy dragged Draco to the kitchen, babbling away, and happy to give orders to what Draco was and wasn't supposed to do. "No Ako! You need the green thiny first not that!" Ichiro pointed to a green tea leaf and had Draco drop a few of those before pouring the hot water and spices. "Are you sure you know what your doing?" Draco didn't take to well to being ordered around by three year old, or so he looked. "Yes! I made it for mommy when she got sick, daddy always helped me, if daddy was out for the day my big sisters and brother would help me make it." Ichiro shoved a chair to the table and stood on it while he started dropping spices and herbs into the kettle, and Draco stirred.

There where a lot of people in Nanako and Kagome's room, trying to get her to let them tend to her. "Come on deary I have some potions and remedies that will fix you right up." Mrs. Weasly was trying to get to a very stubborn and very annoyed Nanako. "NO! Don't touch me with that stuff, these wounds aren't normal and who knows what effect it'll have on me!" Nanako squirmed so much in Mrs. Weasly's grasp, that, she knocked over all the potions that where in the poor woman's grasp. "Young lady!" Mrs. Weasly scolded; trying to force feed the wounded girl. "Let her be. If she doesn't want to take that crap, then don' force her, she doesn't need it." Inuyasha looked at Mrs. Weasly and pushed Nanako back down on the bed. "All she need is rest, herbal tea and to be bandaged." Kagome explained calmly, taking a more livid approach then what Inuyasha would prefer. "ARE YOU PLANING ON USING MUGGLE REMIDEIS?" Mrs. Weasly went off, going on, with her reasons of _muggle _medicine and its let downs compared to what the wizarding world had to offer. "Actually I do and I can assure you I know what I'm doing; besides it doesn't look like Nanako trusts the things this world has to offer." Mrs. Weasly was tap-dancing on Kagome's last good nerve and it didn't look good for the poor woman.

"Um? I brought the tea." Draco walked in carrying a tray with a warm bowl of water, a cloth, and tea, feeling the tension in the room. "Great! Inuyasha could you get it please?" Kagome looked to Inuyasha who grunted. "Oh I don't think so! You don't know the first thing about medicine and therefore I am going to have to stow this little fiasco." Mrs. Weasly got in front of Inuyasha and Kagome, having the rest of the order block their way, to this, Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and jumped over the group, snatched the tray and Ichiro and jumped back in the small circle of people to give Nanako her tea and son. "Thanks dog ears." Nanako took the tea and Ichiro in one of her arms and sat comfortably. "Do you like it? Ako and I worked really, really, really, really, really, hard." The young Hanyou looked to his mother hopefully. "I can tell, it's the best I've ever had, and because its' so good, I actually think I'll be out of bed by dinner." Nanako smiled at the young toddler and ruffled his hair.

"Your not going to go around the house cleaning it like you do when everyone least expects it, are you?" Kikiyokutsu droned, reliving the events of where his siblings where born and she cleaned the caste single handedly. "Are you crazy? I'm going to go and practice with the Hiraikotsu, and you're going to help me. I'm still a little disappointed in you, young man, and being as your father isn't here I'm going to have to give you the most rigorous and hardest training I possibly can. I may not be as strong and or as good as he is but I think it'll be good enough for you to think about what you did." Nanako took another sip of her tea and looked to Draco who blushed at her gaze. "This tastes good, thank you Draco, Ichiro, I'm proud of you both."

It wasn't long after that, when Nanako was up and making dinner like she always did when she felt good. "I'm sorry for the way I acted Mrs. Weasly." Nanako bowed as she came close to the elder woman. "It's quite alright." Mrs. Weasly was cutting some fish, helping Nanako with the dinner. "But I still say that the herbs from home work a little better than what you may have, Kagome knows a lot more that she gets credit for, besides she was taught by one of the greatest people we know, we only keep her memory alive by using what she taught us." Nanako explained with a gentle sadness to her voice. "I see, but why not trust our magic?" Lupin walked into the room and looked to Nanako for an answer.

"Because it reminds me too much of my father's experiments, bottles of blood, odd concoctions. Things that no child should see in a lifetime, but life went on for me and eventually it eventually got a little better." Tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks. "Kaa-san why you crying?" Ichiro looked up to his mother, eating an apple. "It's nothing, sweat pea, and just eat, a little man like you needs your energy." Nanako smiled sadly. The little boy got quiet and looked to his older brother for more understanding, but he looked shocked to find that his grandfather did such a cruel thing.

"Why would your father...what exactly did your father do?" Mrs. Weasly hesitated with her question, as not to cause emotional pain to the poor girl. Nanako sighed. "He whipped me, he abused me, he experimented on me, and he tried to kill me. He said that I was the cause for my mother's death, in many ways he was right, my mother couldn't handle the pregnancy and she died when I was born. Afterwards, he began the abuse, and married another woman, who hated me just for being whom and what I was, eventually she gave birth to my half sisters, Misheru and Rina. I ran away when I was ten and returned to Japan where I was born, but even then I wasn't safe, my father sent his men to come after me and tried to sell me. I couldn't even get to school without being abused by people on the streets. I was shunned; I once came to a hospital after being shot, thrown into a car windshield, and breaking it. But they refused to take me. So I was forced to go back home, bleeding nearly to death. My neighbor and dear friend took me in under her wing and took care of me till her death three or so years ago. She was like a grandmother to me, if not my mother." Nanako began sobbing. "WHY'D SHE HAVE TO DIE?" Nanako stabbed the knife she was using into the fish, in frustration.

"Nanako it's ok." Kagome hugged Nanako, trying to calm her down. "It isn't fair she died, I know, but you have me, Souta, grandpa, mom, Ichiro, Kikiyokutsu, Yukura, Tikara, Kira-kira, Inuyasha and the rest of our big family." Kagome was beginning to cry too but Inuyasha broke in with a few comforting words of his own, though in is odd way and despite the fact that he would deny it later, he still cared.

"You have to be strong, you've handled a lot more in the past and you can't let it get to you, if ya did then we all know who would get the advantage. So suck it up dry your tears and move on." Even though Inuyasha was still human for a few more hours he began to get his Hanyou attitude back. "Thank you brother." Nanako wiped away her tears and continued to chop the fish. "Hey! I'm your brother _in-law _not really related." Inuyasha retorted. "In a way Kaa-san, uncle's right." Kikiyokutsu pointed out, trying to steal a piece of fish, but Nanako slapped his hand. "Not on your life are you getting scraps before dinner." Nanako scolded, not looking as if she broke down at all.

"Thanks Kagome, Inuyasha, I suppose you don't want a cup of Raman as a thank you?" Nanako opened her satchel to reveal a mega large, family size cup of roman, that Kagome and Nanako knew he would be able to scarf down in less than ten minutes, as where it would take single person two meal times to devour. "Hand it over!" Inuyasha held out his greedy little hands in demand of the roman. "Sure, ok dough head." Nanako simply dropped the cup into the awaiting hands of Inuyasha, who soon realized he couldn't eat the roman uncooked. "Hey! It's not cooked, and half frozen! WHAT YOU DO TO MY ROMAN?" Inuyasha screamed like a lunatic. "That's just payback." Nanako laughed.

"Payback for what?" Inuyasha stopped and looked at Nanako questioningly. "Uh! Men! I can't believe...no I don't believe Kagome actually fell for you! Say Kagome why did you fall for Inuyasha, it wasn't his puppy ears was it?" Nanako looked over her shoulder to see a blushing Kagome. "No not really, Hey! Who are you to talk?" Kagome reversed the question back to Nanako. "Um...your right...I...think I'll...cook t-that now." Nanako had no desire to discus Sesshomaru in the presents of anyone who wasn't there in Sengoku Jidai; she looked at no one, but snatched the cup from Inuyasha, making him blink twice before he finally figured out what just happened.

"WHO WANTS SUSHI?" Nanako yelled happily. Everyone looked at her as though she was bipolar, in some ways she was but that never stopped her from not complaining about her life. "Oh come on I worked real hard on this meal and now ones going to eat it?" Nanako gave everyone the fake fat lip and puppy eyes, but everyone raised their hands in response to her little action, she even mad Ichiro cry out of pity. "No one's going to eat my Kaa-san's food?? You people are MEANIES!" To add and needles to say the cries of the young boy did not go unheard, because as soon as the wails got louder, everyone got seconds, either they truly did like it but wouldn't be caught dead admitting it or they didn't like it and didn't want their eardrums crushed by the lungs of Ichiro the canine pup, but of course no one knew he was a wolf, or dog, all in all, in general no one knew he was part of the canine family.

"So what do you want for Christmas? Draco was hoping to get an idea of what kind of things Nanako liked, well that is, besides weapons and such things. "I really don't want much of anything. What do you want Draco?" Draco blinked and blushed as he thought over what had just happened. He asked her what she wanted, and instead of getting an answer, she threw the question right back at him. "Um I want um...What's that Potter? I'm coming!" Draco shouted, running off to get out of his current situation, he did want something from her but not something that would be right to just ask up front, he wanted the moment to be perfect, just right, he had it all planned out, on Christmas eve he would place Mistletoe above her bedroom door, insure Kagome wasn't in sight or near, and plant a very loving passionate kiss on her, and then finally find out if she would return his feelings for her.

"I didn't hear Harry call him? And I've got knife hearing. Something's going to that boys mind and I'm not so sure I want to know." Nanako stood looking dumfounded at the place where Draco had just stood, if she didn't know any better, she'd think he was going to try and kiss her, but then what did she know about the customs in England.

It had finally come, Christmas Eve morning, Kagome had gotten up early with Inuyasha and had gone home to do some really really late Christmas shopping, or at least that's what she told everyone else. "Does she do that often?" Harry stuffed some Christmas cookies in his mouth. "You mean go off like that?" Nanako served all who cam into the kitchen a cookie before they headed off to the Ministry for some information. "Kaa-san? Where's my cookie?" Ichiro looked up to his mother sadly. "For you, I mad a special cookie." Nanako kneeled down and smiled at the innocent looking trouble maker as she handed him a cookie that was shaped like Sesshomaru's dog form. "It's daddy!" Ichiro exclaimed, running of to show Kikiyokutsu who was in the study.

"I thought you might like that one." Nanako laughed now turning to Draco and Harry. "Now promise me you two will get along today, you remind me so much of Inuyasha and his brother." Nanako looked into the fire and stayed there as though she were in a trance.

It wasn't till supper that Kagome came back with her surprise for Nanako. "Nanako, will you come down here for a second?" Inuyasha shouted broadly. "What is it?" Nanako had just finished bathing and was soaking wet, wearing her best festive kimono. "Guess what I brought?" Kagome teased. "What tell me?" Nanako was now freaking out over the fact that, if Inuyasha was smirking this surprise was either really good or some kind of odd prank from the feudal era. Kagome stepped aside to reveal one of Nanako's dearest treasures.

"Kira-kira!" Nanako ran over to the young girl and embraced her lovingly. "Kaa-san!" the girl returned the hug full force, just then Ichiro came riding into the room on Draco; they had been playing the age old game of horsy. "What's with all the screaming is someone dead?" Draco joked, seeing Nanako's wide grin and hearing her high pitched screams. "SISSY!" Ichiro jumped of the older boys back and raced to his beloved sister. "Ichiro! You protecting mom?" Kira-kira looked at the little boy, aside from being Ichiro's older sister, she was the second born from Kikiyokutsu.

"Yeah me and kutsu." Ichiro puffed up his chest proudly. "Good for you! Hey come here for a second." Kira-kira leaned down to her brother for a secret that was only meant for the two of them. "What is it Kira?" Ichiro cam up holding his stuffed bear as he always did. "Here give this to mama for the holiday she dropped it when she disappeared." Kira-kira gave Ichiro a necklace that had a fang in between every five beads, each fang belonged to one of the family, Ichiro, Kikiyokutsu, Kira-kira, Tikara, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Nanako, and now Kagome, in the center of the necklace, in-between four of the beds was a locket that held a small portrait of the family. "Ok Kira I'll give it to her." Ichiro whispered, finally happy he could be of some use.

**Part 2**

"Its crisp mess its crisp mess!" Ichiro ran around the house with Niruki and Kirara following, waking everyone up who wasn't already trying to tear the paper off their gifts. "kaaa-sssaaaaannnn!" The young toddler jumped upon the bed to try and rouse his mother. "Mm Ichiro I don't feel too well, why not take Draco with you I'll be there when I feel well enough to sit up and deal with the noise and excitement." Nanako's quiet and weak voice came from underneath the covers.

"Ok Kaa-san fell better, and I'll bring you up your presents when Ako and I get there." The little voice replied patting the sheets where his small fingers felt the warm body of his mother. "AKO?" Ichiro was running to Draco's room wondering if he hadn't woken up yet. "Yes Ichiro?" Draco looked down at the floor. "What's the matter?" Ichiro came up to Draco's face, blocking his view of the floor. "Nothing, it's just like it always has been." Draco's solemn voice gave the tinny troublemaker an idea. "Come on Kaa-san wants us to go open our presents and I told her you'd help me bring up her presents." Ichiro dragged Draco out of his cold, dark room to bring him downstairs into the bright, happy atmosphere.

"Morning Draco!" Kagome looked up from opening a very odd present from grandpa, it was the claw of a dragon, which of course said on the note from Grandpa that it was authentic and it was taken from the dragon by one of their great, great ancestors. "Is it me or is your grandfather a strange old coot?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome's gift questioningly, his black hair falling over his shoulders, while Harry was seething at Inuyasha's closeness. "Yup I know. Maybe Kirara would like it as a toy; it'll remind her more of home." Kagome laughed and threw the claw for Kirara's amusement. Draco nodded in acknowledgement of Kagome's greeting and sat down to watch Ichiro open his gifts.

"AKO! You got a preset!" Ichiro brought a medium sized box to Draco who stared at it dumfounded. "Aren't you going to open it?" Ichiro looked at the older boy disappointedly. "Huh! …oh I will, but I think we should open our presents with Nanako, she's all alone in her room after all." Draco stood and helped Ichiro gather all the presets that belonged to Nanako, Ichiro, and himself, though he only received the one Ichiro found, but it was sadly from his mother.

"Kaa-san! You got lots of presents." Ichiro announced as he came in dragging a very large and long present. "It seems so, and so do you two." Nanako laughed at Ichiro's attempt at carrying a gift that was at least three times his size. "Do you need help there Draco?" Nanako pulled the sheets off but was stopped by Draco denying her help. "No! It's...fine… I... can...do...it." Draco breathed from behind the stack of boxes and things he was carrying. "Alright if you insist, just put them on that table." Nanako pulled up the covers and pointed at the short table that was in between Kagome and Nanako's beds.

"You must have been really good Kaa-san, Santa brought you a lot of presents." Ichiro looked in aw at the mountain of gifts that rested on top of a decorated table. "Some are mine; some are yours, from me, to you and Draco." Nanako laughed at the two faces that had the look that Inuyasha had when he first tasted Raman and eventually got addicted to it. "You mean you got me a present?" Draco whimpered in disbelief. "Actually I got you a few presents, we can open them together as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome get her for a surprise they said they had for us." Nanako was still trying to keep herself from suffocating at Draco's dumfounded look.

"HO HO HO!" A man and a woman came in, though unknown to Ichiro, it was his uncle Inuyasha, and aunty Kagome dressed up as Santa and an elf. "I thought you two would be in the North Pole, preparing for next years Christmas Eve." Nanako laughed. Seeing Inuyasha's face that showed he hated looking so jolly and happy, his eyes screamed I _hate this suite, get me the hell out of here! Why the hell is this guy so frikin jolly?" _It was certainly a sight to see, Inuyasha's face with a beard on his chin, due to Fred and George's potion that makes beards that look old enough to be older than Dumbledore's, it definitely matched Inuyasha's age. "Santa did you get Kaa-san a present from daddy?" Ichiro was pulling on _Santa's _hair, which really ticked of Inuyasha, causing him to hand Ichiro over to his assistant elf.

"Feh! Why not ask the elf?" Inuyasha or should I say Santa stormed out, leaving a very confused Ichiro. "I'm sorry sweetie Santa gets cranky when he stays up past his bed time." Kagome looked to where Inuyasha had just been and turned to Ichiro who was looking offended at why Santa just said. "How about some Christmas cookies? I'll take you downstairs myself." Kagome offered, taking Ichiro's hand and leading him out of the room. "I'll be with the elfy, Kaa-san, don't worry about me!" Ichiro shouted over his shoulder, waving goodbye to Nanako and Draco.

"That...was...the...most...pathetic...impersonation...of...Santa...that I've ever seen in a lifetime!" Nanako burst out laughing the moment Kagome left with Ichiro. "Was that Inuyasha?" Draco took a bite of chocolate that was given to him by Mrs. Weasly. "Yup. Aren't you going to open your presents?" Nanako crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to look offended. "Um oh I didn't think I..." Draco looked into Nanako's eyes that expressed so much hope and happiness, but there was something that he couldn't find, something deeper that he couldn't see, was that the reason for her being in Slitherin? "OPEN IT ALREADY!" Nanako finally got inpatient and gave Draco his first order of the day, leaning on all fours in anticipation and eagerness.

"What's this mask for?" Draco looked at the ancient thing a little disappointedly. "It's a slayer's mask, I got it from a friend, I have a feeling it'll come in great use soon." Nanako leaned back on the pillow happily. "What'll it protect me from?" Draco held up the mask, inspecting it closely, and attempting to figure out how to put the thing on. "Poisons, gasses, things that could be fatal to the body." Nanako looked at Draco as though hoping to see the gratitude and gratefulness of her gift.

"I love it. Thank you." Draco did indeed love his gift, but didn't understand in what situation he would need it. "So, what you get for Christmas Draco?" Harry came in, making his presents known by slapping Draco on the back, Draco had received many gifts, the mask, a silver dagger that Nanako said held a lot of power, though he didn't know it was a wolf youkai fang, some chocolates, new robes, a kiss on the cheek and a hug. All of which Draco was very grateful for, especially the hug and kiss.

"So do you like it?" Draco looked at Nanako as she looked at the gift he gave to her. "I love it." Nanako smiled holing the crystal bear Necklace to her chest, the thick, long gold chain showing its light through her clenched fingers. "Come on lets see what's going on downstairs." Nanako suggested, climbing out of bed, and put the necklace on. _"I wonder where that other necklace came from. I didn't think she was into fangs." _Draco thought looking at the fanged necklace with a centered locket and beads that separated each fang, though the necklaces were different, they accompanied each other beautifully dangling on Nanako's neck at her every move "Come on Dragon Boy!" Nanako waved to him to catch up, he had fallen behind in his thoughts.

"It took you guys long enough. Santa's just getting some Raman to calm his nerves." Ron looked up from his book he received from Hermione "I thought Santa liked cookies and milk." Ichiro looked at Ron and munched away happily on his big chocolate chip cookie. "He does he just gets tired of cookies, and so he eats Ramen." Nanako sat on the carpet in front of the fire and started going through her stocking. "How… Hevy is this thing? What did grandpa put in her? Five hundred artifacts?" Nanako took the stocking from its hook and dropped it on the floor exaltedly. "I wonder how many dragons' claws are in there." Kagome laughed at her joke. "Ha ha very funny, you should be a comedian." Nanako stared at her sister for a moment before digging into the stocking. Nanako found several objects that would be of use in a battle, she received an invisibility cloak from Draco, the celestial robe from Kohaku, scrolls of information on demons from Kayde, a wedding kimono from Kagome, and an anniversary letter from Sesshomaru. _How did mama get this? He remembered, but I thought he wanted to kill me. I'm not falling for a trick like this, there's no way in hell! _Nanako thought as she read the letter in disbelief.

"Nanako! Mama invited us to go home for dinner, and we can bring who ever we want, so why not bring the family, Draco, Ron and Harry?" Kagome showed Nanako the letter from home, Nanako merely nodded in response. "Are you coming?" Inuyasha stood before the fire, holding a hand full of flo powder and looking irritated. "Yeah I'm coming, just let me put this stuff away." Nanako ran up the stairs to put the scrolls away and wrap up the invisibility cloak and robe, she gathered her weapons and things she always took to Sengoku Jidai, just as Kagome had and returned to the lounging area to go home. "Finally, it's about time you got here." Inuyasha threw in the flo powder and jumped in, landing on all fours like a dog. "Higurashi shrine!" Inuyasha shouted as though it where a battle cry. Nanako fallowed suite a few moments after. "Higurashi shrine." Nanako announced, closing her eyes and readying herself for the feeling that signaled she was leaving the presents of the other occupants of the black house.

"Kagome I trust things have gone well." Nanako came into the small room where she had came into before, but instead of the peaceful quiet of a shrine, it now held the tussle and bustle of a family reunion. There were people everywhere, the people Nanako was pleased to see most were standing by the door, chatting happily amounts themselves, giggling about something unknown to her, but she didn't care, it had been months since she had laid eyes on Rin and Tikara. "Rin! Tikara!" Nanako ran to the two younger girls who welcomed her home with open arms.

Grandpa was of course trying to sell his replicas to Harry, Ron and Draco who attempted to politely decline his offer, Grandpa was speaking too quickly for them to understand, and so they where tricked into buying a key-chain of the Shikon-no-Tama. "What just happened?" Ron looked at the old man dumfounded, as Grandpa left the main shrine, getting of course a firm scolding, a tap on the head and telling off from Nanako who had to try to explain that the people he just sold merchandise to where not tourists but friends, though grandfather took no heed in her words he continued on his happy way. "I don't know Ron, I just don't know." Harry looked around panicking, searching the room for Kagome, unsure if she were safe or not.

"Stop doing that Potter, this is her house after all, she knows her way around like the back of her hand, so stop looking like an owl that's gotten his head on spin cycle in a washer." Draco looked around too, also worried for Nanako, but spotted her with to young girls talking laughing and things that are to be done when one has not seen the other in quite some time.

"Come on every one, this shrine isn't for socializing; we should all go inside the main house and discuss sleeping arrangements." Mrs., Higurashi clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "She seems nice." Harry looked at Kagome smiling happily. "Oh she's the best; she's nicer than you think too, not to mention understanding." Kagome laughed as she came out into the bitter cold of winter's blanket. "Come inside everyone! I've got hot chocolate!" Mrs. Higurashi called to the complaining people who where attempting to keep their footing on the slick pathway that led to the hundred stairs and passed the well house and its secrets. Souta was standing beside Mrs. Higurashi, advertising the hot chocolate, tempting everyone to hurry and ignore the cold air. "It's nice and warm in here." Ron took off his shoes and headed to the T.V room, the only place in the house that would be able to hold so many people at one time. "Blyme! I didn't think the Japanese had television? I always thought Kagome and Nanako would be one of those traditional types of people. If dad where here he'd flip out." Ron examined the T.V like his father would have.

"Oh so you're not going to be an auror with me? Instead you'll follow in your father's footsteps in muggle artifacts." Harry joked, laughing at Ron's baffled expression when he found out the Television was in color. "This is amazing!" Ron breathed, watching the news, though not understanding it. "Yes Ron we have color T.V. like people in England, not to mention video games and everything else the world has." Kagome brought in some of Mrs. Higurashi's special cookies and sat them on the low table.

"Nanako sweetie will you go out and do some errands for me?" Mrs. Higurashi came into the room and brought Nanako's trench coat for warmth. "Sure thing." Nanako left with out a word mere, causing Draco to worry when he found she wasn't anywhere to be seen at least five minutes after she left. "Where's Nanako?" Draco whispered to Souta, who was playing video games. "You know you shouldn't panic. if you know her so well, you would know she can take care of herself, and she went grocery shopping for mom, it's not easy to cook for as many people there are today, and a word of advise...don't insult my sister's cooking...I know it's good but just don't or you'll be out sleeping out in the dog house with Inuyasha." Souta started pervading around at finally winning the third level.

"Why? Inuyasha's not a dog? Isn't that insulting to him?" Draco didn't know what hit him next he didn't know if it was a brick colliding with his head or the house falling on him. "Excuse me I am a dog and it isn't insulting!" Inuyasha had just pounded Draco on the head but Draco's mistaken crime was soon righted when he heard what happened next. "SIT!" Kagome came into the room carrying a laundry basket and was satisfied to put the stubborn dog in his place, or so it seemed. "Um Souta? What do you mean he's a dog? It's not because Kagome tells him to sit is it?" After all he heard or even after being hit on the head he still hadn't looked behind him to see a silver haired Inuyasha who at that moment was attempting to pull his head from the floor. "No it's...well just look behind you." Souta hadn't looked to Draco but heard the shock in his voice a few seconds later. "Who are you?" Draco thought him a magical creature, maybe a Japanese house elf, though he was rather large for a house elf. "It's me ding dong...Inuyasha the..." "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome had just walked in, seeing Inuyasha bop Draco on the head like he once did Shippo, though now the fox kit was much older and could dodge Inuyasha's _playful _hits.

"I'm hungry!" Ron complained, receiving many glances, a door was being shut and all was quiet. "I'm home!" Nanako walked into the house and left what she had bought on the kitchen counter for her mother to sort out. "Mom is everyone ok?" Nanako looked to her mother's smiling face. "Everything's fine honey...What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi looked at the condition of her daughter. "I was just beat by a few drunkards, I'm going to go purify myself before dinner, can you hold up till I get back?" Nanako looked to her mother as she gathered up her things to go into the hot springs that weren't to far away but still on the shrine grounds. "Yes dear be careful and explain what happened when you get back." Mrs. Higurashi returned to a silent preparation, she was just putting in the onions just as Draco, Harry, Kagome and Souta walked in.

"What happened, did Nanako bring in something half alive?" Souta laughed at her joke but his mother didn't join in on the laughter. "Did something happen?" Kagome looked concerned; she put her hand on her mother's trembling shoulder. "She's fine, she just was bleeding when she got home." Mrs. Higurashi's shaken voice came to all ears that where in the room, Draco looked at the trail of blood it reminded him deeply of the trail of blood that he had seen a few months before.

"So who's ready for some nice relaxing folk tales?" Grandpa looked to all the youthful people in the room and dropped his head in disappointment when he found no one to listen. "I want to hear them grandpa!" Souta came and sat beside the elderly man. "Me too! Me too! Tell me too!" young Ichiro was next to join the little group. Just as grandpa was beginning his tale of the Shikon jewel, Shippo came crashing in with Kira-kira by his side. "A weird lady that controls hair like wire is outside looking for something!" Kira-kira shirked, clutching on to Shippo's strong arm. He wasn't a kit anymore but a strong young male fox demon; he could possibly rival Hanyou Inuyasha if he wanted. "Kagome stay inside!" Inuyasha commanded running out after Shippo, but then was followed by Kagome and the rest of the room's occupants, leaving Souta and grandpa alone. "'Quiet night isn't it?" grandpa stated as though nothing happened. "Yup, I wonder what sis is cooking?" Souta said equally casual to his grandfather. "I heard its beef stew, and rice balls." Grandpa stated still not noticing there where no people in the room besides himself and Souta.

"i see we have some fresh victomes, with nice hair i might add." a woman wth short hair and an anciant skimpy looking outfit looked down to the people coming out, she looked as though she where floating in mid-air, thoug Kagome could see the haires she was staning on, and the hairs that where tanled in her fngers like a puppet. "Shut-up and tell us what the hell you want!" inuyasha began to test his claws, cracking his knuckles with a sickining sound. "I want that silver hair of yours inuyasha and that boy i want his hair too, it looks like...i can't even discribe it." the woman unsheithed her swared, liking it and aiming at draco. "Yura! you are sick!" Kagome spat as she unsheithed Tetsusaiga. "You have a sward?" Yura looked at the huge sward in interest. "Yah i have a sward and i'm a dog demon too, so unless you want to mess with me you've better leave befor i kill you with the wind scar." Kagome looked difyently at Yura but had no clue how to use or find the wind scar. "kagome!" inuyasha came up behind Kagome and grabed the hilt of Tetsusaiga, helping her by showing her how to find the place where the two demonic winds calide. "thanks inuyasha." Kagome was now confidant in defeating Yura again, they did it once after all, they could do it again.

"who is this woman?" Harry looked at Yura questionably. "she's an old enimy of ours." Kagome looked twared yura, seeing the two winds and finaly seeing a light seperating them. "That's the wind scar, see it?" inuyasha held tight around kagome, he didn't wat to lose her again as he had come to so many times. "WIND SCAR!" Kagome thrust the fang, obliterating the demon, or so she thought. when the smoke cleared from the wind scar, it revealed Yura unharmed, and compeatly confidant. "You are pathetic, what was that a getle summer breez?" Yura taunted, but only effecting Inuyasha, not kagome who was holding the Tetsusaga. "How the hell!" Inuyasha was on the brink of one of his mad sceens when a huge, whit, three tailed wolf came into sight and lumped inbetween Kagome and Youra. "ooo silver wolf fur, i want it." Yura lunged at the wolf but failed at skinning it like she intended. "Fine you want to be that way? i think i have enough time to play before i kill you." yura pulled the hair like a puppet master, and trapped the wolf in a web of hair, though the wolf was quick it wasn't quick enough to get out of youra's web of hair, becaus of the quick stelth youra nicked the wolf near the eye. "You are going to tie pretty puppy." youra taunted as she tightened the hair on the wolf, causing it to bleed from wounds prier to this battle, Your then raced to the wolf and stabbed it in the neck, but the stab wasn't inteded to kill, yet, the new blade yura had contained poisen that caused her aponent to become weak and their blood to begin to turn cold, the wolf to began to get angry, the wolf could no longer move do doge it's fate in yura's hands. Kagome knew this form and was helpless to stop what was happening right befoer her eyes, but she wouldn't tell anyone. _Nanako what are you thinking _kagome questioned to herself as she watched the sceen unfold before her eyes. Nanako in her wolf form bed more than her wounds would allow and her cuts began to brow, letting the blood pour like a watterfal. _THIS CAN ONLY HAPPEN IF THERE'S MORE POISEN IN HER. DID SHE GET POISENED IN ANOTHER BATTLE? _kagome was stuck contiplating this as she watched the asid blood leak from her sister.

Nanako fanned all three of her tails, the tips began to glow a pure whit and formed into white fire. She then aimed at youra and in the attack freed herself from the wretched hair, calapsing she began whining and whimper out of pain. "I need to help it, it's what Nanako would have wanted, she helps the most dangerous of creatures, so why shouldn't i help a wolf?" Draco ran to the wounded creature, dying in it's own blood. _No don't get near me! if you touch my blood you'll die too! NO! STOP DRACO! NO..." _the wolf groweled and whined, but draco took it as pain. "it's ok i won't hurt you. Nanako know there was only one way to stop him form coming closer, she didn't have any venom in her accept that of the poisen in her blood and the blood that was spilling from her body, her only choice was to bite at him if she tore a piece of his robes and made it look like she was trying to kill him, maybe just maybe he would back away. "WHAT'S WRONG?" Draco tried touching the wolf in an attempt at conforting it but nearly tore his hand of, or that's what she made it look like. "Kaa-san!" ichiro ran to the wolf that he recognized as his mother. "No ichiro!" kagome tried running at the little boy that was getting too close to the asid poisen, but inuyasha jumped and grabed the boy by his kimono coller and brought him firther away from the danger. "Why'd he call that beast ka-san? isn't that what he called Nanako? and what the bloody hell toes ka-san mean anyways?" Draco rubbed his wrist earitbly, and looking at the creature with loathing. "it's not inportent now." kikyokutsu came out from behind Ron and Kira-kira who was restraining her little brothr from lunging at Nanako.

She'll be fine, i think." kikiyokutsu examined the mygestic creature from a distanc and all there was to do was turst her demonic blood would kick in and save her. Nanako began to stand and jumped to teh roof of th Higurashi household and in a blink of an eye disapeared into the night. "What is that stuff?" Ron looked at the red sizling mass that ribbled before him. "it's wolf demon blood." Inuyasha said bitterly. "who ever did this to her must be a foul bastard to kill a wolf with pups." kikiyokutsu walked to the side of the house and grabed a sacred arrow from Kagome's quiver. "use this to purify it. otherwise we can't clean it, and if we don't clean it, the blood will spread and bring havic an mayhem to the shrine, more than we could handle." kikoykust staired intenly at kagome as she kneeled over the steeming puttle of blood and stabbed the tip into the center of the puttle, it glowed causing everyone who was close to the sceen to get nearer and examin the event when the light subsided all that remained of the tainted blood was a puddle of purifide water. "that's inpossible!" Professor McGonigal came from the main shrine that helf the passage to the Black house. "It may seem so but demon blood is purifide easly and therefore turns into one of the most purest of things. Pure is inpure, inpure is pure, good is evil, evil is good, life is death, death is life. That is what we have see and i'm affrade the night of dangers isnt' over yet." Kaome explained, now puting Tetsusaiga away.

"Where is your sister?" Now it was Dumbledore's trun to speak as he imerged from the shrine. "Here i am." nanako came out from behind the house wearing her miko atire added with her weaponry a straw hat a feudal style rain jaket or mino, a satchel over her shoulders containing a first ade kit and her slayer's maske. "are we going?" Kikiyokutsu refered to going to the feudal era as he looked at his mother's atire, recognizing it as her being ready for battle and only knowing the wars in Sengoku jedai thought there wasn't any other reason for her to be dresed in the cloths and weaponry she was in. "everyone prepare for battle." kagome cumanded, everyone looked at eachother in question and looked to Kagome and back. "but there's no one to fight?" Ron pointed out, but soon saw what she was talking about. "We meet again Kikyokutsu." thin, white bony fingers slipt from very long sleves to pull down a hood to reveal a skeletenal man with glowing yellow eyes, that where unlike that of inuyasha's that showed such tenderness and light. No thies soul-less orbs where filled with bitter hatred against the world. "well isn't it lord boldy-mort. i meant valdy-wart. i mean Baldy-wart NO NO i mean the man whow let the boy live." Nanako stammered, trying to stop herself from luaghing at the man who thought himself feared by all and who was all powerful.

"I don't know why you cme here or what you came her for! but what every itis you arn't getting it!" Inuyasha steped forth, protection hs family, weather it be his children, Kagome, Nanako, or his neices or nephews, he was going to find out what this guy wanted and make sure he didn't get it. "i don't beleav we met? exactly who are you?" valtamort walked forward to meet inuyasha as each step was heeard, he pulled out his wand running his bony fingers over the wooden body. "Wouldn't you like to know!" inuyasha got into battle stance and readyed his claws. you plan to fight be without a wand?" the Dark Lord's hissing voice came to inuyasha's dog ears as a screetching sound and drew him closer to his demonic self. "i don't care about those stuped sticks of yours, the don't do anything." Inuyasha was now trying to keep the demon within locked inside trying to insure that the people who he was trying to prtect where protected, not from the death eaters but from himself. "I've got this one inuyasha." Nanako steped beside inuyasha, he steped away, affrade of the looke Nanako had on her face as when sango or Kagome where raly, really angry, he cowared behind Kagome.

"And do you plan to fight me without a wand too?" Lucious mocked, as he took of his mask and looked into the eyes of hs son. "you betrayed us Draco." voltamort added, now aiming at him. "I wouldn't do that if i where you." Nanako at Niruki and threw her into the air, making several people think she was abusing the poor thing, but they heard no suprised meows or hissing, instead they saw a transformation from a tiny kitten, to a cat the size of a lion, the newly transformed Niruki landed before Draco, protecting him, and her children from harm. "so you do care for him." Lucus stated as he replaced his wand. "WHAT OF IT?" Nanako pulled off her hiraikotsu and trew it all the aproaching death eaters who got nocked backwards. "You fools you could have defened yourselves with the most simplest of spells and yet you let a teenager get the better of you!" Valtamord's eyes where begining to glow an ominous red and was ready to distroy this weapon that got the better of his fallowers. "Hay Kagome? doesn't this jerk remind you of someone?" Nanako asked truthfully but also trying to get under the Dark Lord's thing layer of skin. "You know? now that I think about it, yah he does remind me of a particular bastard we all know and love to hat." Kagome commented, now enjoying the looke on the redeyed lord's face. "Nanako throw your hirakotsu again i think i have an idea." Kagome took out Tetsusaiga again and as it transformed she did as well, into a blacke haired inu-hanyou. "You got it." Nanako was serprisingly enjoying herself as she taunted the supposed feared wizard.

"HERAKOTSU!"

"WIND SCAR!"

"IRN RAVER SOUL STEALRE!"

"EXPELIARMIS!"

Kagome, Nanako & inuyasha combined thier attack and managed to wound several of the death eaters and brack their wands to boot, but there still where so many to go through. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Valtamort looked on wide-eyed at the small group of teenagers, countiong kagome and Nanako but of cours excluding inuyasha who was nearing his 400th birthday. "Did i forget to mention that your dealing with demons here? and demons arn't effected by wizarding magic." Nanako put her hand to her mouth in fack inocents. "yah two demons and a human with demon bones and fangs as her weapon." inuyasha puffed up his chest proudly, kagome seeing at what he was getting at and laughed at his cocky comment. "oh thanks for the cretit inu-shasha." nanako had to rstrain herself from revealing her true nature as she too knew what inuyasha was trying to do. "if simple spells will not work! Then lets try this! AVADAKADAVRA!" Valtamort aimed at all who where before him, ready to hear their screams of pain as they all met ther deaths. The moment Valtamort called out the spell each person was ingulft in blue light each forming into a piller of pure energy each centered around the Goshinboku tree, which began to glow blue as well. Draco, not wanting to be protected stood by Nanako and took her sleve, knowing that if this was the end she would at least be near."KAAA-SSSSAAAAANNNN!" ichiro ran to his mother, Nanako taking him under her arm protectivly, as she blocked the brght blue light from her eyes she found kikiyokutsu grabing on to her. Harry ran to Kagome, grabbing her shoulder as inuyasha took her into his arms. just as valtamort wanted, he heard screams, he awated the light to subside. "My Lord, isn't the killing curse supposed to be green? not blue?" Wormtale stammered before his master, seeing the Dark lord smiling an evil sinister smile. "Yes but we are in another country and so my reighn of terrer begins." The blue light subsided, all who where misssing where inuyasha, Kagome, Harry, Draco, Nanako, ichiro, kirara, Niruki & Ron, leaving the rest of the Higurashi family, Professors Dumbledore, and McGonigal to wonder where their prssous students had gone.

"is this what bing killed by a death eater is like?" Ron asked dreamaly as he was sarounded by blue lights, like blue fireflies. "I don't think wheir dead." Kagome commented, recognizing the lights. "I think where going the way i used to go Kagome." Nanako's shooken voice came in an eccoh. "Why are you so scaired? you took this way, so why so affraide?" kagome looked over to Nanako's wide-eyes expresstion. "BECAUSE I HATE HIGHTS!" nanako screamed as everyone saw what she was talking about. "Where falling!" Ron yelled. only to find he was caught by a woman and a man on a huge cat that looked almost eyedentical to Kirara. "Sango, Miroku!" Kagome greeted them happly as she was brought safely down by inuyasha. harry and draco where still falling, and soon enough they found themselves caught by Kirara. "Nanako!" draco yelled, reaching donw to Nanako's disapearing form. "Im dead! im dead im im dead im dead!" Nanako chanted hystericly as she held Niruko and Ichiro close. "Nanako you'r ok! someone caught you. "Draco commented, trying to keep hiimselfp from laughing at the poor girl. Nanako opened one eye to see two gold eyes. "IM DEAD I'M DEAD IM DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's not**

it took me forever to get to this point and i hope it makes sense and i also hope you all enjoyed it i wonder what's going to happen Next?


	11. Chapter11 Silver Tears

**The Wolf Miko**

**Author's Note: i have nothing to say but that Inu-Yasha and it's charaters do not belong to me, and to enjoy this chapter **

**HeartChapter 11**

**Silver Tears **

**& **

**A Broken Heart**

**A new time **

**A Old life is found**

**Part 1**

Nanako began kicking and screaming louder as she tried to get free of the man's tight hold, she saw that she was riding on Ah-un and that only ment that she was in the arms of _Sesshomaru_, just as she dreded. "LET ME GO!" once Nanako could see the ground, she jumped off and away from sesshomaru then attacking him what her hirakotsu hitting him square in the chest and throwing him into a far tree. "you usualy dodge my atacks. What's wrong with you? you just give up?" Nanako was about to throw the hiraikotsu again just as the full moon came out to reveal a human Sesshomaru.

"Nanako listen to me..." Sesshomaru put up a weak hand to try and calm the enraged Nanako. "no i won't listen! what reason do have to listen to a trater like you! " Nanako unsheithend her fang that was originaly Sesshomaru's and charged at him full force eventualy stabbing him hard in the gut.

"Nanako calm down" it was Kagome's turn to try and keep Nanako from becoming a mass murderer but it was too late. Kagome was shaking vigerously, her mind racing to figur out what she could do to stop this.

"You try and save me and yet five or so months ago you tried to kill me, you used me. i have but a few words to say to you Sesshomaru and i want you to listen well. _I HATE YOU!" _Nanako's words where filled with venom and pain, she knew deep inside she didn't mean it, just as she didn't mean it last time they met, but she felt he betrayed her and he Sesshomaru felt the weight of his fears fall on him. _NO why Nanako i love you i didn't intend to, pleas don't do this to me, don't do this to us. _sesshomaru thought as Nanako advanced on him, bearing her fangs and ready to strike again.

"NO MOMMY!" ichiro ran in frount of nanako like a little child running in front of a car, nanako stoped the second they made contact. "Don't do it mama pleas." Ichiro was crying into Nanako's leg, clutching onto her for dear life. Nanako then put down the Heraikotsu and hugged the little crying ichiro. There was nothing for her to say, there was no excuse, even sorry wouldn't covor it. "Mommy why are you mad at daddy?" ichiro looked up to his mother's solum expressition. Nanako couldn't explain why, he wouldn't understand, she couldn't tell him she didn't love sesshomaru anymore, if she did she'd be lying, lying to everyone including herself, all she did was take of her satchel and extract the small frst ade kit.

"Kagome could you come over here for amoment?" Nanako looked over to Kagome as she held Ichiro's trembling form. "What is it?" Kagome came up to her distressed sister, not knowing if she was still angry or restraining herself. "Here." Nanako held the frist ade kit up to Kagome's face. "what do you want me to do with this?" Kagome took the small box and crouched down next to nanako's kneeling form. "What else? go bandage his wounds." Nanako looked away annoyed. "WHY SHOULD I DO IT? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WOUNDED HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE." kagome was now fuming. how dair she try and put the responcability on her. "Well i certainly have no good reason for doing it. i wouldn't touch the guy even if you pade me." now it was easy to say that Nanako at this point was acting younger than her age, she pouted and continued not to make eye-contact with sesshomaru or anyone else for that matter, and that just make kagome more angry.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DRESS HIS WOUDNS AND YOU ARE GOING TO DO IT _NOW!" _Kagome then thrust the first ade kit into Nanako's hands and shoved her in frount of sesshomaru. "I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE THIS CLOSE TO HIM! LET ALONE TOUCH HIM!" Nanako then looked up to see Kagome's fuming and very angry face. "YOU ARE MARRIED TO HIM YOU ARE GOING TO TREAT HIS WOUNDS! NO EXCUSES" Kagome then sat Next to inuyasha awating the proces to commence. "Fin but i need your sleeping bag." nanako pointed out as she took out the nessesary antibiotics. "Fine!" kagome threw her sleeping bag at Nanako in earitence and walked away hoping to calm her nerves. though she left behind a group of dumfounded faces as she passed them "What just happened?" Ron ased harry, still looking at the place where kagome had disapeared into the forest. "I don't know." harry replied in the same struck tone.

"I will kill you...someday." Nanako threatened as she patched up the wounds she caused. _does she still hate me for what i did? i had no controle over it! pleas don't do this...i'm begging you nanako. do you pitty me because i'm human now? _sesshomaru was trapped contiplating ths as a cold knif was put to his troat, sesshomaru's eyes went wide as his eyes traced the hand of iths owner. _She's not planing to kill me now is she? _he then found that Nanako was kutting the last of the badages, the scisers had just broken in an atempt to open the container of antibiotic. "Feel better?" Nanako asked tenderly as she started a fier by sesshomaru. "Yes...thank you." "Don't thank me yet i stil hate you." Nanako said bitterly, though still not meaning it to come out as cold as it did. "Somehow i dobut it." sesshmaru whispered to himself. "dobut it all you like but i still say i hate you." Nanako still looked away, he heard her sobbing. "Is something the matter?" Sesshomaru put his hand on her arm but she shook it way. "Don't touch me!" Nanako shuttered, she tried herd to whipe away the tears. "Are your bandages tight enough?" Nanako's broken voice came to sesshomaru, she sounded concerned to him. "Yes their fine, but your not, pleas tell me what's wrong." Sesshomaru was now getting worried. "it's nothing now lay down before i have to push you donwn" Nanako threatened with some remorce in her voice. "I won't till you tell me what's bothering you." Sesshomaru was being stubbern. "DON'T TOY WIHT ME SESSHOMARU!" Nanako pushed him down harshly, just as she'd promised. "I still love you...even if you don't love me in return, don't leave me alone, don't leave our children alon..pleas." Sesshomaru begged, holding on to her arms, not willing to let her go. "I...sesshomaru..." Nanako was then pulled down to meed sesshomaru's lips, he wouldnt let her go till he got the message through. _No stop...i can't...i...i no...i hat you...don't you get it...no i need to stop...i still ...love you... _Nanako fell into the kiss also, leting sesshomaru take her into his arms, she missed his warmth deeply, but she still wasn't sure if she if she should trust her heart.

"What happened to your cheek?" Sesshomaru put his hand on her cheek where Yura had cut her, he whiped away a tear, feeling her warmth comforted him but he wanted to feel wanted, and at this point he didn't fell like that."No stop!" Nanako pushed him away, denying to herself the lugsery of comfort, she looked at him as though the kiss that even she fell into hadn't happened. "I'll leave Niruki with you for protection and company." Nanako got up and left to join the rest of her friends. _i don't want Niuki's company, i want yours _sesshomaru thought painfuly lay in though, looking up to the stars and soaked in his pain. "I didn't think i would feel this terrible, i knew inuyasha experienced overwhelming hunan emotion when he became human and even when there was no moon, but this is far wors than he had ever discribed to me, or even when i imagened it, i want her to love me, not pitty me or hate me. i want things to be the way they used to be. "NIruki...did she ever cry for me?" sesshomaru looked in no other directed but to the fire, finding lonly comfort in its embers. Niruki meowed in responce and that gave sesshomaru some sort of hop that maybe just maybe things would and could work out between them.

"Hay! where's draco?" Nanako looked to everyone who looked away and had something to hide. "oh come on guys..you make it look like inuyasha's gone to see kikiyo." nanako draoned in fruseration. "actualy he saw you two kiss." Harry looked at Nanako for a story, or an explenation of sorts. "What kiss?" Nanako looked a everyone in fake inocents. "The kiss between you and that guy." Harry stated as though it where the most obvous thing in the world. "Oh you mean Seshomaru...um there's nothing...going on...if that's what you mean." Nanako gave a harty laugh that didn' fool anyone. "besides what's he getting so depresed about anyways." Nanako waved her hand as to wave his question and concern for draco, of which Ron had never thought to happen in a milenia. "He's in love with you!" Harry was now shaking Nanako harshly, trying to get the most obvous thing through her head. "He left in the direction Lady Kagome went." Miroku pointed the direction with his staff.

"Kagome hasn't come back has she?" Harry questoned anyone in particular and took a bit of his grilled fish. "No, i'm getting worried." Sango commented woriedly as she looked to the place by the Goshinboku where Kagome had left by. "I'm going to go look for her." Nanako stated as she took the last bite of her fish and brabed her weapons. "I'll take Kirara." Nanako informed stubernly. "But why not take NIruki?" miroku asked, but soon regreted it the moment Nanako looked at him, her face was angry, and i don't mean the angry of being annoyed but like when inuyasha insaulted Kagome's cooking angry. _Die you stuped letcher! _Nanako though as she put on her armer and began walking away. _if looks could kill i would be dead right now. it's like she's saying die you stuped letcher. _miroku though as he watched Nanako leave. "Inuyasha you coming?" Nanako looked to inuyasha who knew she wouldn't recieve no for an answer. "uh yah sure." Inuyasha ran off ahead of nanako the second he gave his reply, Nanako soon fallowed on Kirara. "She must realy be angry at sesshomaru. Sango looked over to the lonly Sesshomaru, who was begining to fall asleep. "Id say she still cares for him, she did after all intrust Niruki to protect him." Miroku pointed out, as he was about to rub sango's butt. "don't even think about it." Sango warned. "i wasn't gong to do anything." Miroku argued. "Nice try." Sango then hit the damed letcher on the head with her Hirakotsu, leaving him to sleep for the remander of the night.

"DAMN IT! WHERE ARE THOSE TWO?" Nanako was getting frusterated, while catching up to inuyasha's fast pase. "I smell kagome and the kid, there right up ahead." inuyasha informed, but jumped from treetop to treetop, trying to get a better view. "Geez inuyasha do you have to do that?" Nanako questioned as she urged Kirara to go faster. "I love kagome remember?" Inuyasha for once let out what he frlt. "But don't tell her i said that." Inuyasha blurted the second he saw Nanako's big grin. "OH inu-puppy loves kgome." Nanako laughed but her short moment of happyness was cut short, a huge dog demon holing Kagome in its jawas, making her fell grat pain, far worse than she had ever had to indure in her life. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha used his claws to free the poor bleeding girl. "Is she going to be okay?" inuyasha sounded like he would brake if he didn't reciev a positive reply. "She'll be fine but she'll be out for a while." Nanako looked at her sister's wounds, they could have killed her if she didn't have her hanyou powers.

"So your the one who turned my son human. I shall kill you instead." The great white dog spoke bitterly towards Nanako, as drool leaked from her mouth. "i did nothing to your son. who the hell are you anywas." Nanako stood before the great dog, ready to fight. "I am the mother of Sesshomaru." the dog replied as she striked at the young girl. "Inuyasha take kagome out of her now!" Nanako ordered, inuyasha was reluctend but did as he was told, knowing it would be for the best. "Don't even ask me to leav!" Draco shouted, not wanting to accept the fact that Nanako may love another. "I was but now i don't have a choice but to force you to leave." Nanako told him over her shoulder. "Im not going anywhere!" Draco contradicted. "You will go and you'r going now!" nanako screamed the moment she gave her order, Sesshomaru's mother had punctured her back where Stusoke had shot her with an arrow, the bubbling poisenis asid fused with the already tainted blood of Nanako and spread over her body, reopening her wounds and leaving her in a puttle of her own blood, tainting the pure whit snow. "ki...kirara take Draco back to Sango...hurry!" Nanako gave the order, Draco faught the huge cat but in the end Kirara succieded and did what she was told for the boy's own good.

"You soilled the family name by giving birth to creatures that arn't even considered half in youkai sisioety and for that they will pay for your sins." Sesshomaru's mother then threw Nanako into a tree, she then fell in a painful heap beside the roots. in a few short moments nanako heart the crise of Ichiro who was returned in the jaws of his own grandmother. "This little runt woll die along with you." ichiro's cries where that of pain and fear, nanako was to weak to do a thing, when the little todler was let go nanako couldn't do anything but to cral over to the boy and protect him with her wounded body. "you both shal die together!" the huge demonic dog was preapairing the final blow, Nanako knew it was the end, she didn't know what else to do but protect her precous tresure in her arms and pray he would live. "i love you..." Nanako whispered to the bleeding and weak child. "i love you too mommy." Ichiro was still cryiong but didn't struggle agains his mother's body. the moment the venomous fang went through her body she faced excruciating pain. _this is the end... _"ICHIRO!" Nanako felt her life leave her body, she fell limp over ichiro's little body. "MOMMY! MOMMY MOMMY" ichro tried hard to wake his mother, but it was too late

He didn't understand that his mother was too weak and already dying. "Momy." ichiro whined, tears falling from his golden eyes. "What's happened?" sango asked the moment she heard screams in the distance. "it might be Nanako and Ichiro." inuyasha said quicly as he put Kagome's weak, limp body beside the fire. "Do you think something happened?" Sanog looked worried. "I don't know..." inuyasha replied but saw his brother trying to get up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?' inuyasha ran to his brother, but his eyes where that of a demons, he had the look of ditermination, no one was going to stop him. "I am going to save my family." sesshomaru mutered but more to himself than to inuyasha. "Your too damd weak, let us take care of it.' Inuyasha tried helping Seshomaru back to his sleeping place but was pushed away. "stand aside inuyasha, she's my responceability and i have to prove i still love her." Sesshomaru looked cold to all those who tried to help him. "You can't even battle." Sango was criying and didn't want the one paret the rest of his chidren would have if Nanako died to die. "they would hate me if i didn't at least try to save the both of them." Sesshomaru sounded emotionless, as though he would lose his soul if he lost his wife. Sesshomaru then saw Tetsusaiga. "tell the Miko that i am going to borrow Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru was ditermined to face the threat of his family. "but you can't even use Tetsusaiga, and it doesn't even work when in human form. how the hell do you plan to use it?" inuyasha blocked Sesshomaru's way, trying to nock some sense into his elder brother. "i told you to stand aside." Sesshomaru's low voice came to inuyasha coldly, he wouldn't give up even if Tetsusaiga didn't leave it's sheith, not only that but now sesshomaru didn't just seem like he was emotionless or the way he was before he met Nanako or Stusokei, but he seemed like he was in a trance, like he would stop at nothing to kill whom ever threatened his child, and the woman he still held feelings for.

"Are you ready to die?" Sesshomaru's mother steped on the back of Nanako, making her scream in pain and Ichiro cry for his mother. "STOP IT!" Ichro cried, he attemted to hit away the gigantic paw, but he was only the size of a single claw. "Do you want to go in your mother's place?" Sesshomaru's mother temted, she knew the boy loved his mother dearly and would do anything for her. but before he could answer his grandmother's question, someone answered for him. "He will not take his mother's place nor will she take her own place in the netherworld, it is you _mother _who is going to die this day." sesshomaru came out from the shelter of trees. holding his father's fang. and angered by the sight before him, Nanako nearly breathing, his son crying, it was is sight no father would wish to see, nor wish on his worst enimy, accept Naraku perhaps, but then he was cold hearted. "DADDY! MOMMY WON'T WAKE UP!" the little boy cried as he huged his mother's head tight in hopes that she would open her eyes.

"My dear son, we meet again." Sesshomaru's mother looked at the man befor her. "You are no mother of mine, Kikitsu." Sesshomaru was cold, it was as though Stusokei or Nanako had no effect on him, it was like he reverted back to his old ways, only now he had a different intention besides killing himans, no he wanted to protect, protect his family and comrads. Sesshomaru looked down to Tesusaiga and held it tight in his grasp. _pleas tetsusaga i need your streingth, i want to protect me family, i want to protect nanako, forgive me for my sins and lend me your power, your streingth, i need to defeat this trhet, and i need you to help me do that. _"TESUSAIGA!" sesshomaru unsheithed the sward and the fang began to puls. "You are human, if there is one thing i know of your father's fang, it's that it will not work for a human, you are to weak and wounded to wield the sward. LET ME PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY! " Lady Kikitsu lunged at her son, but before she coud dig her fangs into his flesh, Sesshomaru was overcome by power, the fang transformed and allowed him to use it without refusing his intentions. the two worked in compleat harmony, as though they where one all along. "You will pay dearly...mother. BACKLASH WAVE!" Sesshomaru thrust the sward, charging directly at the huge dog that was his mother. a defening howl was heard and the cold hearted creature was no more.

"Daddy mama won't wake up." Ichiro whined, Sesshomaru turned to his son he smiled defeatingly and fell unconcous. "DADDY!" It wasn't till later that night that things started to become calm, everyon had just been through an oriel and it seemed like things wouldn't pic up for a while. "It isn't safe here." inuyasha stated, looking at all the wounded, counting Kagome, Nanako, ichiro and Sesshomaru, and the nocked out Miroku. "i suggest we return to the fortress inuyasha, there we can divise a stratigy and lick our wounds." Sesshomaru spoke weakly, he still couldn't walk and so kikiyokutsu had to help support his father. "for once i have to agree with you sesshomaru, besides Kagome needs medical atention, and if ichiro doesn't get the attention he needs the small bit of poisen could spreat and eventualy kill him." Inuyasha looked tenderly to his nephew who was asleep beside Nanako. It took till dabrake by the time the group finaly came to the gats of the demon fortress. "My lord what happened to you." the gardsmen questioned concerened but then saw the lady and adviser, who was kagom in worse condition. "we shall discous it inside once everyone is tended to." Sesshomaru passed the gurdsman and entered his home.

"Young man will you stop doing that?" a watersprite demon passed Harry who was pasing and wating for any knowlage of how kagome was doing. "I cant' help it." Harry snapped earitbly. "The borther of the lord is already in progress of making a hole in the floor, there is no need for you to do it as well." the woman continued on her way down the coridor leaving a very euger Harry to wallow in his worries. "Inuyash will you pleas stop that figiting and pasing, Kaede will come out soon enough." Harry heard sango say from a distanc, from the sound of it he was just around the corner by the other door, doing the same thing as he was. _So inuyashas worried too is he? _Harry thought as an elderly woman imerged from the room and called him in for the information he had been wting houres to hear. when harry steped in, he found Sango, Shippo, Kira-kira Yukura, and his brother wating impatiently for the news. "Kagome is very ill, it's likely she won't be awake for several days. i am sorry for the rest of you but you all must leave, i need to speak with inuyasha alone." Kaede eurged everyone out of the room gently, leaving Sango, harry and the others to go outside and talk about the news. "This is terrible. what if..." Sango was beging to cry. but was interupted by shippo. "No don't say it in frount of Yukura and Akira." shippo put his finger to his lips not wanting to alarm the two boys. The small group remained silent for the remainder of the early morning. Yukura and Akira worried about their mother, not wanting to be alone like their father was at such a young age, it was their thought, that if Kagome died, inuyasha would leave them and eventualy die as well, they loved their mother more than anything else in he world, but all they could do was wate.

"Sir will you pleas stay here, no man but the lord may enter." a humble midwife stood ouside trying to keep Draco from entering the sleeping chambers that belonged to Nanako. "No i won't i need to see her!" Draco pushed asid the midwife but only to hit a baryer, he looked up to find Sesshomaru's weak but sterty body standing befor him. "My lord i am sorry but i couldn't stop him.." the woman was interupted by sesshomaru raisning his hand in silence and dismissing her. "shall i send you to the dungens? or to your death?" Seshomaur looked down at Draco who looked like he was about ready to pound through Sesshomaru to get to Nanako, but knew better. "I'd like to see her." Draco announced the obvous with gritted teeth and clentched fists. "i forbid it." Sesshomaru grabbed Drado by the shoulder tightly, forcing pain to shoot through his body. "I want to see her!" Draco yelled, and threw off Sesshomaru's arm. "And i said i forbit you to see her!" Seshimaru was going to get this boy away from his mate if it took all he had. "i don't care if you forbid it im going to see her and im going to see her now!" Draco then punched Sesshomaru in the stomach but it had no effect accept enraging the lord's temper. "Death it is then." sesshomaru began to drag Draco away from the room. "LET ME GO!" Draco struggled. "No!" Sesshomaru's cold and emotionless voice came in clear and unwielding. "Stop...it." Sesshomaru turned to see a wak Nanako leaning on the wooden doorfram of her bechambers. "let him go Lord Sesshomaru." Nanako's quiet and scratchy foice Sesshomaru who knew better than to cause her pain, she looked so pale and weak. what happened to her? "Nanako how many times must i say that it isn't nessisary to call me by my title, it's just Sesshomaru to you." Sesshomaru stated tenderly, but tightening his grip on Draco. "Leave him be Lord Sesshomaru." Nanako repeaded a little more loudly and more demanding causing her to caugh. "it's best not to distress the lady my lord." a woman imerged from the room to bring some tea to Nanako who was now on her knees caughing harshly.

"Yes." Sesshomaru threw draco aside in earitance and caused the young man to lose his balance. "I'm terribly sorry for our lords behavior he usualy doesn't act this way." the woman apalogized, bowing polightly and returning to the task of tending to Nanako. "If i had my voice i'd _sit _him down at least fivty to a hundred thent send him to the depths of hell." Nanako caughed bitterly. "my lady the Lord has gone through much sense you disapeared, are you sure you want to punish him?" the young midwife asked tenderly. "He's the one who sent me home in the first place!" Nanako snapted, seeing Draco's stricken face. Draco ran after Sesshomaru, ditermined to make him pay for Nanako's pain and suffering. "What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru asked the moment Draco barged into the dark bedchamber. the man didn't look at draco nor did he care what the boy did to him, he most likely diserved it. "It concerns Nanako does it not?" Sesshomaru still had his back turned toward Draco, who pulled out the dagger Nanako had given him. "You are the one who mayed Nanako bleed, you caused her pain beyond compair, and you call yourself her fraiend?" Draco lunged the dagger ready to pearce his back and stabb him till he died bleeding in his own blood. "Before you do anything to me, of which i will not go against, you should hear what happened and what relatonship Nanako and i had." Sesshomaru finaly turned to Draco as he grabed the boy's rist to stop him from doing something he may regret. "Why the hell should i care?" Draco spat, pulling his arm away and ready to do it again.

"NO AKO!" Ichiro ran between the two. "Stop! I don't want you to hurt my daddy!" Ichiro was crying into Draco's robes, his eyes softened and he replaced the dagger back in hs robes pocket. "He's your father?" Draco picked up the little crying boy. "Why did you wanna kill my daddy?" ichiro was trying hard to whipe away the tears, but he was still a little one and therefore couldn't keep his tears inside. "I was jsut angry, I'm sorry,i shoudn't have done that, why not go and play while your dad and i talk nice." draco eurged on, as he put Ichiro down and sat in a kneeling position to confort the little hanyou. "Ok...daddy you be nice too, you know mama won't like anyone getting hurt, rember the last time you and uncle fighted." the little boy laughed and pointed at his father.

"how could i forget?" Sesshomaru replied, dredding the memmory. "she made me opalogize to him and...give him a...hug." Sesshomaru then looked as though he would be sick at the memory. "yup and then after it was all over didn't you fell better?" Ichiro was gleefly tormenting his father. "Surpisingly yes, now go and find Rin to play with, bifore i have to send for your least favorit nanny. "No i want mama!" Ichro whined, grabbing Rin by the hand the second she came in the room looking for him. "Don't bother her, she won't even let...me...see... her.. to-day!" Sesshomaru warned but then heard the joyful voice of Nanako welcoming Rin and ichiro into her room. "She must be extremly picky of who she sees today." sesshomaru put his head in his hands and prepaired the story that changed Nanako's life and caused all his recent pain.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha was now nose to nose with kaede. "I said Kagome has lost a pup, she was with child inuyasha and the battle that took place killed it." Kaede's voice was gentle and remorsful, she felt for the hanyou, he didn't even know kagome was with child, but the true question was, how will kagome take it? "who's kid was it?" inuyasha aked sofly, even for kaede it was surpising to hear such emotion in inuyasha's voice. "Who's do you think it was inuyasha." Kaede questioned comfortingly. "he looked up to her in shock as though he had just realized she was in the room. "i...i need to go get some air." Inuyasha walked outside to see six people sitting around a fire in solum expresstion. "So what kaede need to tell you?" Shippo looked at inuasha inquiringly, holding kira-kira by his side, just as inuyasha did with kagome. "Kagome lost a pup." Inuyasha ploped down beside harry and crossed his arms whenever he needed to think or when he felt alone. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Sango ran over to inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry inuyasha." Sango gave the hanyou a gentle hug and whiped away some tears as she tried to comprehend what she had just learned. "What's this i hear about a pup?" Miroku walked out to the quiet group and sat beside inuyasha. "Kagome lost a pup," inuyasha whispered. "i'm truly sorry for your los inuyasha, but at leat kagome's alive and healing." Miroku tried to perk up the depresed group, but nothing he seemed to do helped. "What do you all mean Kagome lost a pup?" Harry looked questionably at the others and looked from inuyasha, to miroku to sango, and back to inuyasha again. "You wouldn't understand." Inuyasha opened his eyes as he spoke, his eyes shon a new understanding, and a deep compation for Kagome, he knew what he did was wrong and couldn't beleive what has happened in the past few months to change his life and kagome's so drasticly. "I am just as old as kagome! what cant you tell me that's so inportant?" Harry was now standing and his hands where clenched. Inuyasha looked up to him then looked back down befor giving his answer. "You love kagome don't you?" inuyasha asked carful not to sound to bitter. "Yes! Now tell me!" harry's temper was eskelating and he demanded an answer, if there was something wrong with kagome, he wanted to know about it.

"i didn't intentionaly give Nanako those scars, i was being controled by someone else, i never thought someone could controle me, they controled my body but not my mind, i rember everything that happened on that fateful day, that person wanted her dead or to think i no longer cared for her and betrayed her for another, that's why Nanako attacked me when she saw me. The one who controled me is a demon a common enimy umoungst the demons of this family and in such first set his eyes on my brother who fell in love with a preistass, kagome's incarnation to be exact. He discuised himsef as inuyasha and attacked the shrine maden and therefore pited her against my brother. He then changed into the priestass and attacked inuyaha, making him think she betrayed him. and because of that he attacked the villige that protected the Shikon-no-Tama. kikiyo wounded, attacked inuyasha, sealing him to The Tree of Ages, and forever keeping him there, but the spell only lasted fifty years till Kagome broke the spell holding my brother dorment. that same demon tried the same trick again only now he used us as his puppets and he did it to me." Sesshomaru explained to draco bitterly, it was truly Naraku's falt. "I'm sorry for asuming." Draco now understood what happened. "It is perfictly understandable, would you like to patrole the grounds with me, it gets lonly and i usualy have nanako come with me but in this case i'd prefer her inside where we can keep an eye on her, demons attack from anywhere and we must at least keep an eye out, i don't have my usual powers so i can not protect much of anything, therefour i will be your eyes for demons and you shall be my strength." Sesshomaru stood and looked to Draco who was happy to assist.

"If you love Kagome, it's best i shouldn't tell you it would hurt you too much and if anything happens to me i'm going to have to trust you with her." inuyasha informed still looking into the embers of the fire. "Do you love Kagome too?" harry was looking intently at Inuyasha, it would hurt him if inuyasha did love kagome but at leat he trusted him with her. "Yes, and if you tell a single sould i'll slice you to peices." inuyasha threatened, waling back inside, Yukura and Akira fallowing their father, and leaving Kira-kira, shippo, miroku, sango and Harry ouside. "You should be honered." Miroku stated smugly. "Why?" Harry turned to the monk serprised that it was such an unusual thing. "Becaus inuyasha doesn't trust anyone with kagome's life, accept us but that's about it." Sago answered happly. "but now you have to protect her against Kouga, and i'm sure when he catches wind that kagome's wounded he'll come running her faster than you could say _roman._" Miroku announced. "Who's kouga?" Harry asked intrestedly. "Kouga is the young leader of the wolf tribe and is supposedly in love with kagome and inuyasha's rival. They constantly compet for kagome, though inuyasha always turns out the victor." Miroku announced just as a small tornado was coming their way. "here he comes." Sango announced as though it where nothing new. "WHERE'S MY WOMANT?" kouga shouted, expecting to see kagome somewhere umoungst miroku sango and shippo." She's inside." Sango stated as she siped some of her hot tea. "I'd advise you not to go in there kouga." Miroku warned. "I can handle anything." kouga steped on the deck but instantly regreted it when he saw inuyasha's angry face. "Hay mut! take care of my kagome?" Kouga steped forward but was hit in the jaw by inuyasha. the force nocked kouga feet away and got the wolf man very angry.

"Damn you mut-face!" Kouga charged at the hanyou, but was stoped by a voice calling to him. "KOUGA! Get off thies grounds!" Nanako came out wounded and feurious, and Hirakotsu in hand. "But...Kagome." Kouga said quietly, and pinted at inuyasha as though to blame him for the mess that was mad by his tornado. "You are the one who made this mess, and _i'm_ going to have to clean it up! and kagome is fine, inuyasha and harry are taking good care of her." Nanako was striding toward kouga as though no one else was there. "who's harry?" Kouga was now cluless, did he have new competition? "Harry is a good and dear frend of ours and not to mention he's actualy the same race as she is so leave, you arn't compatable with kagome anywas and you have Ayame to go home to so you'v better leave before i have a woman's counsle talk and tell ayame what's been happening." Nanako threatened, scairing kouga now more than ever, if anything she looked like Sango when catching Miroku womanizing. "GET OUT!" Nanako chased kougha away and threw the hirakotsu at him several times befor finaly dilvering the last blow that managed to get him out of the gates, Nanako then signaled the guartds to sut the doors and stand by. "Damn idiot." Nanako mumbled and slamed the door after she re-entered the calstle. "Think she's mad?" Miroko asked casualy. "Yup, no dobut about it." Sango agreed, equaly casual. "I wonder if she'll be calm enough to make dinner." Shippo questioned. "Mama calm? after that...id say it's possible." Kira-kira asweared, taking a sip from her tea cup. "I didn't understand a word of that conversation." Harry commented dumfoundedly.

"What are we supposed to patrol for?" Draco looked at Sesshomaru intently, watching every move he made. "We are watching for demons that harm humans, be warned that not all demons are evil or have an impure intention." Sesshomaru informed as he saw Ginenj, who was gathering herbs for the solders who wher wounded. "Who's that?" Draco looked upon the larg demon in question. "He is a gentle half-demon a close aly of the inu-youkai, we are gathering herbs for Nanako and Kagome." Sesshomaru answered when at least Ginenji noticed them. "oh hello. are you here to get something?" Ginenji looked at Draco who was looked a little taken aback by the deep gentle voice. "Yes. we need something for inu-youkai poisen. Kagome and Nanako have each recieved wounds from my mother." Sesshomaru answered, taking out a small bag of money. "It isn't nesserey to pay, they are both close and i have just the thing for them." Gengenji gave Sesshomaru a bottle cntaining a violet liqued. "Mix it with green tea and it should settle well. Tell them hello for me." Ginenji waved godby and turned to go inside the hut. "He seems friendly." Draco stated. "yes he is." Sesshomaru agreed and turned to leave. "Sesshomaru!" inuyasha was bounding in the direction of Draco and Sesshomaru. "what is it brother?" Seshomaru knew something had happened. "I need to talk to you." inuyasha's head was bent low and he seemed at a loss. "I...I lost a pup." Inuyasha was now at the brink of tears. "WHICH ONE?" Sesshomaru shook his younger brother harshly. "Kagome...was..." Inuyasha shutered. this wasn't like him, he would always deal with things head on. "I see, so this happened after my mother attacked her." Sesshomaru let go of inuyasha and walked back slowly, with inuyasha and Draco near. "yah she's out of it right now so i don't think she know's she lost it." Inuyasha whispered. "It will be alright." Sesshomaru conforted. he found himself doing this more sense Nanako entered his life and found that it helped him as well as his brother.

"If you don't mind me asking, but does what your saying mean that Kagome was with child?" Draco looked at inuyasha with soft eyes and would understand if he wasn't told his answer. "Yes." Sesshomaru answered quietly. "Sesshomaru. What would you have done if you lost ichiro?" inuyasha asked, finding more interest looking at his feet. "I don't know, im grateful he's well but, if i lost him i don't think Nanako would forgive me, he's our youngest and it would most likely kill her." Sesshimaru looked out of the corner of his eye when he heard Draco take in a deep breath. "Is everything alright?" Sesshomaru put his hand on Draco's shoulder, one of the things he learned of comfort from Nanako. "Y...yes i'm fine." Draco replied, not trying to sound jelouse or bitter. It wasn't till sundown that the three teturned to find a hyper active supter girl running around the castle cleaning every nook and cranny. "What are you doing?" Draco asked, seeing as just this morning she was nearly unconcous. "What's it look like?" Nanako replied as though it where the most obbvous thing in the world she zoomed past him to reach a place she hadn't cleaned yet. "Have another pup?" inuyasha joked laughing a little. "What's that supposed to mean?" Nanako asked, her hands at her hips and her content smile disapating. "I just mean that you always clean like hells at the door arther you...up give birth." Inuyasha's voice was getting higher as he saw Nanako's face turn darker and knew she was about to blow a gasket. "I DON'T ALWAYS CLEAN LIKE CRAZY RIGHT AFTER I GIVE BIRTH AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO PROVE IT! Besides...you have no right talking about pups at this time...being as you'v just lost one...kagome's in her room crying and she doesn't want to talk to anybody." Nanako left, deciding on something to do and heading in the directon of her bedroom in the western lands castle.

later dinner began in the traditional styl, though Kagome was still depressed and wouldn't even talk to inuyasha or Harry. Nanako and kagome came into the dining erya and spoke in quick whispers to kikiyokutsu and all nodded at the same time. "we're leaving at sunrise." Nanako stated, Kagome too depressed to say a word, just nidded. "WHAT?" inuyasha bellowed standing and jumped over to Kagome and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her harshly. "I'm sorry inuyasha...i...im so sorry." Kagome whispered, her eyes glassy with tears and she puled away from him and ran to get her things and icolated herself in her room till morning. "what's she sorry for?" Harry asked concerned, inuyasha reaching out to a person that no longer stood before him. "I'm going...to go...talk to her." inuyasha calmly informed and ran after kagome. "Poor girl..." Sango commented sadly.

"Kagome!" inuyasha lightly knocked on the frame of the door, wating, hoping kagome would slide it open. "Go AWAY!" Kagome's shrill cry came from inside. "Kagoe pleas let me talk to you." Inuyasha pleaded. "Why?" Kagome sobbed. inuyasha had it, he was going to get through to her. he then slid the door open quickly, so fast that kagome was shocked to see inuyasha stand in the light coming from the outdoors, her room was so dark, her face was scaired and she looked like she was about to die of something. "Inuyasha! i'm sorry." Kagome sobbed into her pillow. "Kagome it's ok...i'm not angry." Inuyasha came to her and huged her. "I don't know...what to do..i wanted to give you another child...but...i...lost...it." Kagome cried into inuyasha's horai. she felt like a flaior and she diserved a punishment, any punishment. "where leaving tomarrow." Kagome whispered. "I don't want you to leav again." inuyasha whispered back and held kagome solumly, but she didn't hear him, she had fallen asleep in inuyasha's arms and so she didn't hear his plea. just ouside the door, harry was watching the entier seen unfold, he heard everything and was hurt. _so this is why inuyasha didn't want to tell me. _Harry thought painfouly. Harry ran from the door, ran from his nightmare, ran from his pain, and hearteach.

"Potter?" Draco came into the room that he and Harry had been ocupying the past few days. and sat beside harry and put his hand on harry's shoulder, and remembering what he had heard during his patrol with sesshomaru. "So...you found out?" Draco questioned sympetheticly. "you mean about Kagome's lost child?" Harry replied in a broken voice. "Yes." Draco whispered.sadly. "I think you and i are in the same boat." Draco took in a deep breath and leaned abainst a near wall, causing Harry to look over to Draco in wonder."what happened to you?" Harry looked for Draco for an answer or an explenation of sorts as to why he looked so lost, so alone, if harry didn't know any better, he'd say that Draco returned to his old self, accept without the dark glint, the mischivous smile, and the evil intention of some kind, having to do with the So-called Dark lord.

"Ichiro, Kikiyokutsu, kira-kira, and Tikara are...are..." Draco shuttered, he couldn't finish his scentence nore could he admit that he was as hurt as he truly was. "It's ok...breath deeply." Harry comforted as he squeezed Draco's shoulder comfortingly. Draco took in a deep breath. "there all...Sesshomaru's...and." Draco took in aother deep breath. "Nanako's children." Draco finished painfully he put his face into his hands and atemted to ragane his compousure, but had no success. "That's a hard blow." Harry commented undrstandingly, and leaned against the wall draco was leaning on and sat next to him. "do you know anything else?" Draco commented. "What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzlement written all over his face. Draco heaved in a deep sigh and answered Harry's serprised question. "Yukura and...Akira...are." Draco hesitated before he saw Harry's face that had fear written all over it. "are Kagome's..." Draco didn't need to finish his answer, harry understood, he knew what Draco was about to say, but he didn't want to hear it, Draco understood.

"I know there Inuyasha's as well as kagome's. i thought as much when i looked at the two boys and kagome. when we came from the shrine, i thought they both had likenesses of both kagome and inuyasha, the ears, inuyasha's the eyes both kagome and inuyasha's, Akira, has his mother's hair and unweilding understanding byond his reason, Yukura, has a stubbern attitude like his father and a mischifous part of him that could be part of inuyasha." Harry whispered hartly. he didn't hate Yukura or Akira, he didn't even hate inuyasha, but he did envy him and even maybe be jelous of him. Theere was nothing harry could do to stop their relatonship, but he couldn't stop thinking of the kiss they shared, he couldn't stop longing for her company and her touch. in a way and over the time he spent with her, Kagome had become an inportant part of him an inportant part of his life. much like un-noticed, nanako had become a part of Draco, and now he was lost without her. "I asked her to love me once." Draco confessed. 'What?" Harry breathed. "But she left to go check on kikiyokutsu and i didn't know what to say or do...i poured my heart out to her. I love her...and now...panifully...i'm going to have to give her up..." Draco sobbed." if you love someone...you'll have to let them go...and maybe she'll eventualy return your love." Harry comforted. "BUT IT'S THE MOST HARDEST THING I'V EVER DONE!" Draco cried, and harry huged Draco as though he where a brother. "it'll be ok." harry comforted calmly

**Part 2. **

It was morning when Draco heard shuffling, Draco opened his eyes and saw kagome atempthing to carry her huge yellow backpack. "What's wrong?" Draco asked, offering to help her. "Nothing we're just leaving." Kagome grunted, but was lifted off her feet by inuyasha grabbing the bag by the straps and hoisting the thing over his shoulder as though it was, well...Tetsusaiga. "Come on...we need to leav." Inuyasha whispered quietly, he didn't want Kagome to leav, he didn't want kagome to leav, him. the effect on kagome was that of a grumpy houswife. "Inuyasha!" Kagome protested as she rubbed her bottom and tried snatching her backpack from inuyasha, but he swung it away. "Why are we leaving so early?" Harry walked out of the room standing beside a very ufravled Draco, he messy hairy looking a little more messy and seeing the pained look on kagome.

"It's better off..." kagome whispered, a tear trailing down Kagome's covored eyes. Nanako soon came up from another corridoor and arguing with Sesshomaru and one of the servince. "I told you both...i'm not staying here." Nanako snapped. "But what about ichiro and the others, they need both parents." Seshomaru barcked. "I never said anything about sealing up the bone eather's well to them so they can visit you when ever they want." Nanako spat as she pocked Sesshomaru on the chest with each word she breathed. "Are you sure its' when they want or is it when you want?" Sesshomaru questioned. "I'm positive, there are dangers at home too, so when thos times happen i'll be sure to send them to you." Nanako looked over her shoulder as she walked off to musashi. "Be carful in Togankyo." Sesshomaru warned. "Im a big girl sesshomaru i think i can tack care of anything that comes my way, i'v got kagome and inuyasha, sango miroku and even Kohaku, so what makes you think i won't survive to get to Kaede's villig?" Nanako didn't wat for his answer she just walked on, Harry and Draco lagging behind. "I fear this may be the end of us. she was deeply ill and stil hasn't recovered. she mentioned that Naraku sent Kagura after her to kill her with a strong myasma and now it's slowly killing her alnong with her wounds you inflicted." the woman stood beside Sesshomaru who began to get angry. 'Arye you saying that Nanako is dying?" Sesshomaru uttered. "yes mylord and it does seem as though she doesn't have long to live." The woman stated sadly, then finding sesshomaru had tacken off to do something to camlm his nurves, but of course nothing could calm a man who knew his lover was nearing death.

it was night by the time they reached the ancient Goshinboku tree. "Um...Draco...do you know exactly how we're supposed to get home? we did after all fall from the sky." Harry looked at Draco in puzzlement but he had no answeres to give, he just shook his head in responce. "we stop here." Kagome stated, taking her backpac from inuyasha. "But kagome." Inuyasha wanted to say goodbye at the well at least. "No inuyasha it hurts as is, i don't want you to take us to the well. thank you." Kagome's voice was cracking and she huged eaxh one of her dear friends that wouldn't be able to pass through the well, she didn't want inuyasha falowing her, it would just hurt too much.

"Where's Lady Nanako?" Miroku asked when he only groped air insted of Nanako's butt. the others where looking around seeing no Nanako. "she must have gotten lost." Draco suggested worriedly. "Nah that can't be it...she know's thies lands like the back of her hand...she used to patrole thies eryas and so she couldn't have gotten lost." Inuyasha stated. "Then where is she?" Draco retorted. Just then there was a growl and a rustle of leaves and snaping of branches, a Hirakotsu zoomed through, shreding the bushes and cutting the treas. "BLODDY HELL!" Ron exclamed. "The jokes over...Nanako we know it's you!" Sango shouted, cupping her hands over her mout. "Oh...it's not a joke sango." a dark laugh was heard from the dark trees. "Come on stop joking lady Nanako!" MIroku shouted, getting a little annoyed. "I said it wasn't a joke you leterous monk!" Nanako imerged from the trees, retrieving her Hirakotsu and unsheithing her blande and examened it, she decided better and replaced it.

Nanako then cracked her knuckles making sickining sound her claw's sharpened. Claws? she didn't have claws, nor did she have red demon eyes. Yes Nanako was now a demon or more so than she already was, she had been controled by Kaguya the princess that had thought to be defeated by inuyasha and kagoem some time ago but no. Nanako was caught off guard somehow by Hakudoshi and Kagura, they had decided to use kaguya in order to kill thies new humans, inuyasha, kagome and the rest of the family and all who where close to the miko, Kagura thought that if they distroyed the inu-youkai court of sicioety they might be able to controle all demons and have what they wanted, or mostly what Naraku wanted but still. There plan had been set in motion Nanako on a killing spree to kill the ones she loved most, they could kill her any time they liked, fore they held Nanako's life in their hands.

"Are you all ready to die?" Nanako asked, venome in her words. How many times have they all heard that question, but by one of their own was rare enough, as rair as a shikon jewel in the modern era. it was dark Nanako decided to go for draco who was most shocked of Nanako's words and state of mind, he would be the perfict target, and the weakest link. she called for more demons and made them a attack as a divertion, a few demons atttacked draco who now knew that wand power was usless and so he used the dagger Nanako had given him. Draco mangaged to slice and dice a few of the demons that came at him but when kagome screamed for him to look out he didn't think he would end up stabbing Nanako in her side where he managed to reopen her wound. Nanako's eyes widened, but she smiled. "Thank you draco...i didn't know how id get free of her..." Nanako keeled over, unconcoius and seemingly dead. "NANAKO!!" Draco screamed, he looked down at the knife that was smeered and dripping with Nanako's blood.

Not too far away from the sceen the bushes rustled and Sesshomaru imerged, the wind blew his now silver hair, he know had red eyes, signaling that he was angry and would kill at anymoment. "SESSHOMERU NO!" inuyasha yelled, he let kagome down off his shoulders quickly and jumped in frount of Nanako's dead body and tried to stop his elder brother from killing Draco. "HE KILLED HER!" Sesshomaru atemted to throw Inuyasha aside but failed. "He didn't mean it." inuyasha whispered sympatheticly. "No! he meant it...i trusted her with you draco...and now you will die...no...not today and not with the same blade you used to kill her... you don't diserve to be with her after death." Sesshomaru averted back to his old self, before he ever met Nanako and was still dealing with the death of Stusokei.

"Oh i'm not dead." a laugh coming from behind inuyasha laughed evily. "Nanako your alright. Does it hurt? Did he hurt you?" Sesshomaru ran over to her concerned. "I'm fine, but...he didn't hurt me as much as you hurt me. and now...YOU WILL FEEL MY PAIN!" Nanako looked up to Sesshomaru startled at her voice and the look on her face, an evil glint in her eye. "actualy im not nanako...i only inhabit her body...get free of me? humph. the only way for her to be free of me is to die and now that she finaly is dead i can do what i like with out the bitch begging me to stop tormenting you all." Nanako sneered as she jumped away from Draco and Sesshomaru's grasp. "i am Kazuna and Nanako thanks to you is dead." Kazuna shriked evily her cackle making everyone's hair stand up. "I love posesing this body." Kazuna stated evily, her eyes examined Nanako's body. "it's my body now." Kazuna whispered to herself as she jumped into the bone eater's well.

"You killed Nanako." Sesshomaru's evil voice came in deep and menicing. "I didn't mean it, there where dimons attacing i couln't see...she came in too fast." Draco backed away from the deomon lord. but wasn't able t doge his blows. "AKO-KUN!" Ichiro ran to his father but Akira pulled his cousin back from near certain death. Inuyasha ran to the bloodied and wounded draco and looked him over quicly. "I'm sorry i'm going to do this." Inuyasha apalogized. "What do you mean?" draco asked shackly. finding inuyasha was now holding him by the coller of his robes and droping him down the Bown Eather's weill. and then turning to comfront his brother.

Inuyasha jumped to kagome and thier children he shoved each of them down he well to insre their safty. He wasn't about to lose his family, and last but not lest to go down was harry inuyasha gave the look that told him to protect kagome at all costs. "don't worry i'll protect her." harry whispered cofidantly. he then jumped down the well and left Inuyasha, sango, and miroku to fight with Sesshomaru. when Harry opened his eyes he didn't know what just happened, but then his memory rushed back, he jumped down a well, even that's strange for a wizrd. He looked around the dirt floor of the well he found he was alone, Harry looked up trying to figure the voices that sounded up by the mouth of the well.

"Is he ok?" Harry asked as he threw himself over the edge of the well and looked at the huddled mob of people sarounding Draco. He didn't looke to well. "he'll have to go to the hospital." Kagome whispered shackly. "I must erase all their memmory." Kagome thought painfuly. "what are you thinking?" harry asked tenderly and placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It's...it's nothing." Kagome whispered nervously. "Come on we'll talk about it." Harry eurged kindly. "no...we...i...need to find...Na...i mean...Kazuna." Kagome left the well house depressed and torn at her situation. she didn't know what to do but she was shure of one thing. "exactly what did she mean by that?" Kagome asked as she thought over the previous night and their conversation they had when Nanako could no longer sleep, and now her sister was dead and not only that but, her body was being posesed by someone or...something.

_**Flashback**_

"Kagome are you awake?" Nanako's shooken and hurt voice sounde through the dark room, it was only iluminated by the light coming through the paper of the shoji. (Sliding doors mad from wood and paper sheets)

'Yah. What are you thinking?" Kagome lay awak stairing at th ceeling, there was somethg sh felt was going to happen, she didn't know what but it bothered her. "I..i don't know what's going to happen but if anything happens to me...i'de like you to erase Harry and draco's memmory...and anyone else's using the power of the shikon-No-Tama what the've see, what's happed...it hurts them i know it...and if they don't remember...baybe, just maybe they can live fore a while longer...i know that dambed wizard is afeter the jewes and he could use what they learned against us and put them in more dangerous." Nanako's quiet voice whispered in a broken shutter. "I see." Kagome replied thoughfully. "Promise me you'll do it?" Nanako beged, her voice broken and Kagome could see the glint of Nanako's tears reflect the light from ouside. "I...I..." Kagome hesitated. "Pleas kagome!' Nanako begged her voice a despreat cry. "I...promise." Kagome whispered, crawling over to her sister and huged her tightly. letting Nanako cry into her shoulder. "it's okay." Kagom cooed as though she where a child as she patted her sister's head comfortingly. "Where leaving erly. i'm scaired." Nanako admitted crying. "we'll get through this together." Kagome whispered.

_**End Flashback**_

"she loves Draco!" Kagome realized but then wasn't it obvous? _she's giving him up_. kagome thought sadly. "I don't know if i can do it Nanako." Kaogme whispered to herself as she came upon the Goshinboku tree. "Pleas someone help me." Kagome's quiet plea was only heard by the Goshinboku and the wind blowing through the cold trees, blowing snow everywhere. "Mama?" A small voice came from behind kagome, she turned but saw no one, she then looked down to see Youkura and Akira whimpering and whining for their mother's atantion. "what is it sweet peas?" Kagome asked, her voice cracking and she whiped her eyes of any trace of tears. "Are you ok?" Youkira asked, his little face pinkening from the cold. and tears begining to fall from his brown eyes. it was his time to turn human and so he showed more emotion than he would like to, he usualy would pout and deny what he felt. but Akira was more like ichiro, even though he was part demon he would show his emotion and act more like a puppy than anything else. "i'm fine." Kagome whispered. and huged the two little boy's. she was grateful to have thies two precous gems that where her's and only her's, well and inuyasha.

**Author's not**

Ok i got this one done and if you kind people would pleas R&R and i don't mean rest and relaxation i mean read and review...pleas! ok i'll wate...anyone review yat????


	12. Chapter12 The Heart Remberes what the M

**The Wolf Miko**

**Author's note ** id like to thank everybody who has either read or reviewed my story. and i would also like to stat that i don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, no matter how much id wish to i don't...but i would settle for working with the american voices of inuyasha

**Chapter 12**

**The Heart Remberes what the Mind can not**

Draco awakened in the Hospital wing of Hogwarts. "Good your awake." professor Mcgonigal stated worriedly. "What happened?" Draco moaned painfuly. "i don't know but you where quite beaten up." Madam pumfry camy bustling in with many bottles of potion and bandages. "NO!" Kagome ran in the room hiting the bandages potions rught out of madam pumfry's grasp, the content of the bottles spiled and made a combinded puttle of potion that bagan to bubble. "What are you doing her mrs, higurashi?" Madam pumfry scolded as she clened up the mess. "he can't be treated with that!" Kagome ran to draco's side and began bandageing him with the madicinal herbes Kaede gave to her the day before. "what are you doing?" Madam pumfry scolded. "I'm helping him. the person who attacked him was a demon an and he was angry at draco and he nearly killed him. medicinal herbes are the only thing that can help." Kagome stated as she bandaged Draco.

'You have much explaining to do." McGonigal stated. "i know." Kagome whispered. "I..I killed her...I killed her." Draco wrasped, his voice chracking and broken. "You didn't harm anyone." Madam pumfry stated as though he where over reacting. "It'll be ok." Kagome comforted. she put her hand on his head, the Shikon-No-Tama clutched in her other hand. _It's for the best, Draco. _Kagome thought sadly, a tear streeming down her cheek. Draco fell back on the pillow. he was asleep. "My baby!" a woman with long blond hair came running tward Draco's bed. "It's ok he's just fainted." McGonigal stated, she put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "excuse me? but do you know a Nanako Higurashi?" the woman asked. "Yes she's my sister." Kagome replied. "Draco has been mentioning her a lot latly. he mentioned that she used the Name Tikara but still, i think she was his firs love. it's so sweet." Mrs. Malfoay wispered quietly to kagome in an atempt not wake Draco. "can you introduce me to her?" Mrs. Malfoay asked kindly. Kagome then hesitated. "um i uh don't think...she isn't able to, she...she is out of town." Kagome made an excuse. "oh i see." Mrs. Malfoay whispered disapointedly.

_Now all there's only harry and the rest of the school to erase, i'm just going to be the new girl, Sango higrashi. _kagome thought calmly. Kagome came upon a worried and distressed harry. "Is everything okay?" Harry askd worriedly. Kagome sighed "yes...um harry..." Kagome got closer to harry and huged him, knowing it was the last time she would ever huged him like this. "what is it kagome?" Harry pulled away and then looked at her worriedly, his hands still on kagome's shoulders. Kagome kissed him, tears in her eyes. "now i know somethings wrong." harry stated as he gave kagome a gentle smile. "pleas forgive me." Kagome whispered. "What?" Harry asked puzzled. Kagome then put her hand on his head and erased his memmory, harry keeled over into kagome's arms. she put him in a big arm chair. "I'm sorry harry." Kagome whispered as she whiped vigerously at her tears that would't stop pouring from her eyes..

it was the end of the winter brake, kagome had erased all memmery of anything having to do with Nanako or the feudal era, and even the fact that her name was kagome, everyone only knew her as Sango Higurashi. She saw the normal life of Harry, Ron and even Harmione. Harmione was truly a kind and spart girl, not the jelous person she had first thought to be.she always acted odd around her and harry but he dindn't rember anything nore than anyone else. it hurt, her sister was now dead she missed harry and his company, she couldn't even stand the jolt she felt when he looked at her or when they crossed paths. Things in general where hard for kagome and it seemed like her nomal life, with the exception of magic and the use of wants.

_I've noticed that Draco was mean and crule before he met Nanako and i, but then I did catch a glips of his old self at the train station on the first day we came her, but he changed after Nanako apalogized and now that she's dead, it seems he's averted back to that cold hearted person. i guess that Nanako changed him, just as she changed Sesshomaru's cold unloving heart to the man he is. _Kagome thought to herself as she looked at Harry and the others she sat alon and quiet, studied in the library and trying to stop the pain from stabing her and practly killing her, she wondered why harry wasn't as happy as she had seen him when he was with her. Did he miss her at all? No it couldn't be possible, after all she did erase his memmory, but then, the heart remembers what the mind can not, you cant fool your heart. Did she do Harry wrong by making him forget about her? Kgome contipated this, as she chew on the tip of her quill. _He'll eventualy get over it...but do i want him to forget me? _kagome felt the pain return. No, she didn't want him to forget about her, if she wanted him to get over her, he wanted him to do it of him own acord, she made him forget and that meant that he never, in his mind at least, that their relationship never existed and so he didn't realy know her and couldn't judg if he'de want to leav her or not. It truly did hurt.

It was double potions the next day and it was as bad as it could be, snape seemed to have extrem pleasre in tormenting Harry, he tried but found he couln't bring kagome to the point of exasperation, sh gave him bottle after bottle of complicated potins that he had asighned to her, he tried to find an excuse for taking points from the girl but found non, she was doing everything right, and these where potions that where even complicated fr an auror but to kagome they where like making chocolate milk. even though kagome was depresed as is, snape didn't manage to make her sad expretion into an expretion of compleat misery, her features didn't waver. he gave her asignment after asignment and all she did was nod and do what she was asked to do. It looked that the only one that was getting exasperated was Snape, the grifindoores where having great pleasure out of seeing Snape yelling at kagome, but she just blinked as though he didn't exiset.

_Why do i feel somethings missing? _Harry questioned himself as he saw kagome stiring the potion in th seat that she was ocuping in front of him. Kagome was dong rather well in this particular potion Stape asighned the entire class, well at least beter than harry or Ron, harmione was atempting to help them but they didn't understnad a word she was saying, she used too many japanese words that refered to ingreedianc, Harry and Ron couldn't even tell the diference form a kikiyo flower from a myosei plant. "The flower is the kikiyo and the other is the myosei." Kagome pointed to each plant that lay before Harry and Ron, being as she was done with her poton and had already bottled it and given it to snape, who was equaly serprised to find someone other than Harmione could get such a complecated potion, there where other ingrediance such as vampire fang inu-youkai blood and the silver hair of a youkai-okami. (wolf demon) "how would you know? and who asked you?" harmione snarled. "I know because i've made this before and i live in japan, and i'm japanese." kagome told Harmione over a loud whisper. "Harmione it works." Ron stated as harry apllied Kagome's instructions to his and ron's concoction.

"Myabe so but you two could have gotten in big trouble." harmione pointed out. "Stop worrying." Ron waved her worry off after thier potions lesson, kagome had already tacken off and harry couldn't help but look for her. "You trying to break your neck potter? it woud be a good inprove ment" Draco came up sneering, his cold gray eyes looking over the golden trio. "Get lost Draco!" Harmione ordered. "Fat chance Granger." Draco commented coldy as he pased between Harry and Ron, bumping Harry as he came out from Snapes classroom. _why do i feel like draco was...actualy nice to me? Nice? come on harry don't be stuped. _harry scolding himself for ever thinking Draco was nice to harry or anyone else for that matter, but he had a strange feeling that draco was nice...once upon a time.

For some reson, Harry had a strange longing and eurge to protect, hold, and even kiss kagome, but he didn't understand why, he didn't even realy know the girl, or did he? she always did look at him strangly, like she knew something he didn't. He couldn't read into evryone's feelings by looking into their eyes like he did kagome, he could even tell her fack smile from her real smile and either one was rare enough to see, he felt the effect when she gave someone or even him her false smile, he didn't feel the warm and fuzzy feeling that felt so familer when he pictured the true smile that kagome would give when she was happy, now though she gave him and only him apologetic smiles and sad smiles, like she lost someting. was what he remembered or though of a memmory?

"Sango!" Harry ran to kagome who was waling back from Care of Magical creatures, her fac was sad and painful. "yes?" Kgome turned and gave him her most convincing fack smile. "is everything ok?" Harry put his hand on kagome's shoudner, she pulled out of his reach, acting as though she had just been burned by his touch. "I...Im fine harry, thank you for asking." Kagome's cracing voice came to harry as a lie, she gave him her most convincing smile, she wasn't ok she was hurting inside, just as she had been ever sense that day her sister was killed. Harry sow through her phony smile. "Don't do that to me." harry stated warningly, giveing her a stern face. "W...what?" The corner of kagome's mouth was twitching vigerously. _he doesn't see though me does he. i know i'm not fine, fine but..." _Kagome tought to herself as her mind rased to make an answer to Harry's statement.

"I mean you don't have to give me a phony smile. it doesn't work on me. i don't know why but i think there is something wrong, you don't have to tell me, but i'd like to help if i can." Harry put both hands on kagome's shoulders. Kagome began to cry. she looked at her feet, trying to avoid his gaze and keep him from seing her cry but her soft sobs gave away her secrit, harry took kagome's chin in his warm hand and made her look at him, he whiped away a tear with his thumb, she looked into his emerald green eyes, and she felt him search her eyes for the cause of her pain, the pain that he ditected. _You don't know how much you culd help if you remembered everything. IM SORRY HARRY BUT I CAN'T _kagome began sobbing hearder, and thrust herself into Harry's arms. he huged her tight, easing the craving to do just what he was doing.

"are you sure your okay?" harry asked comfortingly, he refused to let her go until she was okay. a cold breez blew Kagome's raven hair into her face, he held her tighter, enjoying the warmth of her body, and not wantng to ever let go. "No." Kagome's muffled voice could be heard as a whisper. "can you tell me what's the mater?" Harry asked tenderly as he looked down at Kagome's snow covored hair. "Can we just go inside...i'll tell you when we get to the comon room." Kagome shvered at the cold breez that was blowing her hair into her eyes. harry tried to brush the wild strands of hair away from her pale face. Kagome had gotten up late, she had forgotten to gather up her warm robes, hat gloves, and a scarfe. "Sure, we can head inside, here." Harry took off his witer robes and threw them over kagome's cold body. "It may not be much but it's bettter that what you have." harry laughed as he led kagome back to the castle, he hadn't yet let go of kagome, he still had an arm over her shoulders, even though it was cold, he didn't feel it and he kept his arm around her till the had gon through the portrate hol and Kagome had returned his wam cloths.

"Thank you harry." Kagome whispered as she tried to warm herself compleatly, sitting before the fier. "it's hard to explane and i guess i should just say that i know you more than you think i do, i know how it is to...to be asked for more than you can give, i kow that we can beat Voldy face." Kagome laoughed a little, at the comment she had called the dark Lord. "Nice one. but why arn't you affrade of him?" harry alked colmly. "i don't fear him because...theres worse things that i could or should be affrade of, i have an enimy too. and because his attack my sisters dead, i don't fear this enimy, but he is a danger to be recognized. "And you can't say his name?" Harry wondored, she had the ordasity to make fun of the dark lord's name, but she couldn't say the name of her enimy. "no i can't and it's not because im affrade of him, It's because now isn't the time to tell you of everything that that devilish demon has done." kagome dug her nales int the rug that rested beneith her.

"what can you tell me?" Harry sat beside Kagome and put his arm around her comfortingly, kagome rested against his chest. "if i tell you...then you will be put in danger. i know you are a horible oclumez and so until we find a way to make you stronger i can't tell you." kagome laughed at the puzzled look on Harry's face. "how'de you know i was practicing ocluminzy?" harry didn't take his arm off kagome but looked quriously at her. "i've known sense the begining of the year...you told me, and you don't practice you just go to the lesson...the reason why you can't remember the reson for your doing thies things is because of me." Kagome no looked intenly into the fire, avoiding harry's intence gaze. "what do you mean? Doing what things?" harry's looke was pricless, the puzzled expretiong getting more intense and now he looked like inyasha atemping to figure out how to ride a bysicle.

"the reson for you constanly having your arm around me...and well i think you get it...i shouldn't have erased your memmory, but if i didn't...than The Dark Bastard would have had the advantage, and because Nanako's dead...we don't have the advantage we did before." Kagome looked at harry, hoping he woudn't think her crazy. "I see...was Dreco...ever..._nice?_" harry looked at kagome who smiled slightly. "yes. but now i see what he was like before now." Kgome gigled at what Nanako would do if she saw draco now.

"well that answred that." harry muttered. "I suppose it does." Kagome agreed. "what advantage did we have...you know, before your sister was killed?" harry loooked seriously at kagome. "well...she had this sward that could revive the dead and kill the living dead...so we thought sense voldy wart's curse reflected back to him when he tried to kill you, and he was revived only by using earth, blood and his roaming soule, give or tack a few ingrediance. there's not much difference from how kikyo was revived, using gravyard soul from kikyo's grave, and reserecting her by riping my sould apart. he is just part of the living dead." Kagome explained. "how could this kikiyo be revived, using your soul?" harry looked at kagome with a hint of cautiousness on his face. "i'm kikiyo's reincarnation." Kagome stated bitterly. That's all i can tell you...ok harry?" Kgome looked sadly at harry, pleading and hoping he would understand. "it's ok." Harry smiled and huged kagome to insure her that he didn't have any intention in leaving her side.

"Sango!" Harry yelled up the steps to kagome who was going to bed. "yes?" kagome looked down lovingly at harry. "i love you." his face was serious, he ment what he said and what kagome know was true. you can erase the memory of the mind but you can not erase the love a heart feels, and harry's love was as true and pure as inuyasha's. kagome smiled and jumped into harry's arms. "just know harry that...i love you too. and don't you ever forget that...i promis that what ever happenes i will alwys love you." Kagome looked deep into harry's eyes to make sure he knew the trouth. Harry's eyes widened in realization.

_She realy does mean what she's saying!" _Harry smiled and huged kagome tighter. "I know i could tell you that a million times and still it wouldn't be enough but...i love you so much. Don't worry and don't think your going to fight the dark marshmellow alone okay?" kagome smiled, as harry laughed at the dark evil marshmellow comment. "i know...and thank you for staying by me, i noticed you've been near me with out me realy noticing, each time i was hurt or depresed or...somthing, you where always close the person i love is you and somehow i know that i've loved you before now." Harry kissed kagome goodnight and went on reading the book that might help him in is battle against the dark arts, he had a new hope, he wasn't alone in his battle and he knew that no matter what was throne at her, kagome would always find a way to stand by his side. "Dark marshmellow. Dark marsmellow of fluffyness." harry laughed to himself, kagome felt no fear, accept for the ones she loved, and if she didn't fear death, then why should he, if they died together, than he would be happy solong as he died with kagome.

**part 2**

Draco walked down to the Slytherin dormitories, he had a strange feeling that he'de find something there, he didn't know why but he felt something was missing in his life, like he wanted more than anything but to be with someone, but who? and why did he have dreams of him being with a girl he couldn't even see her face clearly, but he knew he had strong feelings for her, he aslo remembered a little boy, a cut boy, his name was Ichiro...or something like that. there also was an older boy, or was he a man by the name of Kikiyokutsu, who was kikiyokutsu? and who was ichiro? _they don't exist. I was never...in love, was i?" _Draco asked himself thinking over his dream. once draco entered the Slytherin comon room he sat in one of the dark green leather chairs and looked intently into the fire demanding it of answeres.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Pansy Parkinson, she as slinking her arms oround his neck, Draco had the eurge to yell at her, he did so but he didn't know why, he had always just wanted atention but now he wanted only to be alone. "Leav me alone you prat!" Draco bellowed. "but Dracypoo." Pansy whined. "Leave me alone!" Draco pushed Pansy away from him, draco felt torn for some reason he wanted to see the girl, and at the same time he didn't, he was the one...who killed her. Why would he kill someone he loved he remembered seeing a face that came at hem and then her eyes widen as blood spattered over his robes and her pale face. who ever she was, he wanted to see her, but felt fear, that if he did see her, he would feel eternal grief pain and guilt. But why? did he do something wrong?

Draco ran to his room, but he looked around, it wasn't his room, For one reason it had a japanese style sliding door and a futon on the wooden floor, he remembered something. He remembered something he said when he first awoke in the hospital wing. _I killed her...i killed Nanako! _Draco thught back He didn't understand...the girl in his dreams was that her name? did she realy exist? yes she did. Draco saw a small outfit, it looked familer, it belonged to Ichiro, the outfit was a paire of pagames that he remembered seing ichiro wearing one night, he remembered that ichiro cam into his room becaus he had a nightmare. "I killed Nanako." Draco whispered in realization. There was nothing he could do, she was gone, he dind't know why she died all he knew was that _he _was the one that killed her. but how did he kill her? he didn't want to remember, he couldn't remember even if he tried. he knew he remembered he loved her, and cared for ichiro, her son. but if he loved her than what reason did he have to for killing her, and takiing away ichiro's mother.

Draco held the small pagamas to his chest. He felt somthing rub his leg, draco looked down to see..."Niruki!" Draco exclamed happly, he grabed the demon cat and huged her...so she was real...and alive everything was real...even the fact that Nanako was dead...she had died at his hand, and that was why sesshomaru nearly killed him. He wanted deaspretly to know the trouth but then would the trouth kill him?

though the time he spent with Nanako and Ichiro was shortlived, he knew there was nothing left for him, he didn't know where ichiro was and therefour asumed him dead as well, he would do what his father wished him to do no questions asked, It still hurt to know he killed a person and whats more to know he murdered a person he loved. Love? how could he steep so low as to shame his family neme? he no loner cared, he no longer cared what happened to him, what punishment he recieved, he no longer feared death.

The moon was full and shown bright in the dark midnight blue sky, it was in some ways calming to Draco, winter's breath blew draco's shoulder length hear wildly into his eyes, he tried despreatly to keep it back, he didn't unerstand why his sarouning's calmed him so. he tied up his hair and put on the maske he wore as the Black Knight, the hero of night was no longer good but tanted into darness. He had changed gratly in the past year, but now his perpous for living, gone, draco averted back to his old self, the self he tried to hide from nanako, the person that he no longer wanted to be.

"Draco." a man in a balck cloak came closer, his thin skelitinal hand imerged from the sleve and grabed draco's arm. "Yes my lord?" Draco replied calmly, ready for the pain, and punishment. "you where tricked by a priestass and so i shall not kill you but i will insure that when i re-establish your mark, that it is long and painful, it is to warn you from falling into a trap like that again and to insure that something like this does not happen again." the dark lord's hand grasped Draco's arm tightly in his long bony fingers, he put the tip of his want to Draco's arm and forced energy to go through it. Draco shriked in pain, a satisifying scream to all the other Death Daters that served under The Dark Lord. Niruki wasn't too far from the sceen, Nanako had wanted her to keep an eye on the chidren as well as draco, she would insure, even if Nanako was against it, that draco got all his memmory back, it was best for him to know the trouth. Kagome didn't want him to end up being miserable for the rest of his life like Kohaku did.

"What's happening? where am i? Nanko looked around her she was in a dark place, she saw Draco. "Draco!" Nanako ran to him in concern, he was hunched over on the ground. "I killed her...i killed her." Draco chaned miserably, his voice cracking and tears fell down his silver eyes. "Draco look in front of you!" Nanako camanded standing before him, he didn't look up, he just continued chanting. _Didn't kagome erase his memmory? _Nanako asked herself she was about to touch Draco's shoulder when buth of them where thrust into different saroundings, the dark mass of space that they where in changed and Draco and herself where now in a room that seemed to be a study that belonged to a big house, draco seemed to be fritened of the place, like it was somwhere he didn't want to be.Nanako didn't know why Draco would fear such a place.

Understandibly it had a few things that could be frightning to a child, such as the goblin heads on shelves and the books that had skulls ingraved in the bindings, but he was part of the magical sysioty, he knew there was nothing to fear, or at least in a place like this, it was like a haunted house, nothing to realy be affrade of, Nanako looked at Draco, he was staired intently at a his younger self, Draco had looked around five years old now. the boy was busying himself, writing the alphebet, the room he was in seemed to be an old lobrery that would be found in the midevil ages. "draco honny! it's time to go see your father!" a woman with pale blond haire came into the room. "I don't want to see daddy!" the little draco pouted. "oh sweetheart what's the matter?" Mrs. malfoay came to her son calmingly.

"mommy why can't i play with toys?" the boy whined, Nanako now understood, Draco had been deprived of his child hood, she was in a memmory, but that still did't explan why draco in his present age was here, or why she was here for that matter. "He want's you to be a strong wizard Draco i'm sorry dear but that's how the family line is." Mrs Malfoay combed the little boy's hair and dresed him in navy blue robes. "come dear." the woman then took Draco's hand, and instructed him to grab a handful of flew powder, he did what he was told. "Now dear say _Ministry of Magic _very clearly and i'll fallow in a few seconds." after draco disapeared into the emerald green flames Draco's mother grabed a handfull of Flewpowder, and threw it into the fire, and in a few seconds disapeared as well

There saroundings blured and now she was in the ministry of magic, standing beside Draco who was reliving his life, he watched with a sad exprestion. "draco." Nanako put her hand on his arm, even though he didn't feel her, she heard a sharp intake of breath when her fingers tightened on his arm comfortingly. she had seen Lucus come out of a dark and dingy office, saw his mother leave for shopping and left her son with his father. "what do you do here daddy?" the young Draco asked. "It is secret." Lucous stated coldy. the little boy looked at his feet, he only looked up again when he heard his father speaking. "Weasly. Bring your son today too?" Lucous' vice was bitter and cold. "I dont' think young draco would do well being rased by a man who gives his son to the servents of He Who Must Not Be Named." Mr. weasly stated cold, scairing the little ron that was cowering behind his father. the young Draco tried to comfort Ron with a little smile but was pushed down by his father. "come Ronald, i don't want you to see this." Mr. weasly led his son to his office and closed the dorr berhind him.

"Don't ever engage in conversation or anything at all with that weasly child, he is not like us!" Lucous smacked his son several times befor the young Draco was able to get up again, he rubbed his swar cheeks and tried to keep his sobs quiet if he could help it, this was the reason for Draco not or never making contact with his father again. "just like when i was little." Nanako whispered as she held Draco's arm tighter, another sharp intake of breath came from draco, he put his hand where Nanako's rested comfortingly on his arm. she saw that his hand went through her's but she was still able to comfort him. _I'm reliving my life again, but this time i don't feel alone. what is ths wamth i feel beside me, it's like she's standing right next to me, comforting me. _Draco thought to himself as he held his hand on his onther arm where Nanako held tighter to his arm to let him know he wasn't alone this time.

The saroundings of the two bistandards changed again, and it seemed that Draco, in this memmory was a little bit older, about eight and atemting to get his mother's atention, but she continued to bustle around the big house as if Draco didn't exist. out of lonlyness and anger, he kicked one of the tables that had several orniments resting on top of it, the table topled over, and everything shattered, Draco's mother turned. "WHY WON'T YOU PAY ATENTION TO ME?' The little boy took off, running to the marble steps, his shews echoing through the large room, but before he reached the top step, his head calided with his father's chest. "What are you doing?" Lucous looked down at his son menicingly an unweilding hatred burned through his eyes. "I..i...was just..." the young boy was once again hit by his father, Draco fell down several steps, his lip bleading and finding he had several bruses and cut's on his arms and face. "You shape up and behave like a Malfoay, Draco or you'l find that your life will be very short lived."

Nanako lunged at the man who called himself a man, to do such a thing to his own child, not even sesshomaru would do such a cold thing. "YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE FOR DRACO! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF, ALL HE WANTED WAS HIS PARENTS ATENTION!" Nanako tried to throw a punch at him but her hand went through his head and he walked through her, it was like she didn't even exist, but of course, this was Draco's memmory, she wouldn't meet him for at least six years later. the rest of Draco's memmory remained in a scimiler action, but as time passed She saw that draco eventualy became as cold as his father, there was a time when Draco looked about ten or so, that he ran a way for the time of about a week, he retuned to find that his parents dind't even realize he was gone, they just scolded him for not coming to meal times an hadn't even noticed how tatered and torn his robes where, draco took a warm bath and atempted to calm his nerves.

Nanako looked around the room they where in, Draco still transfixed to his younger crying self. Nanako looked to the little boy as well. "I just want to be loved by my mommy and daddy." He cried into his pillow. "i jsut want to be loved by anyone." he continued to sob. a growl was heard from outside, a kamera craled through the large window of Draco's room. was it real? or did it just appear to herself and Draco? Draco seemed to watch in horrer as his younger self was bing attacked by the huge beast like creature, it looked like a bear but with red eys and asid saliva driping from it's mouth. "Oh pleas let me help him!" Nanako squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that the outcome would be well. She huged Draco tight, he was still transfixed to the seen, he didn't blenk nor did he take a singl breath, he just staired wid eyed at his younger self.

"HERAKOTSU!" Nanako opened on eye to see...heself in her slayer's amer, she had just smached the Heraikotsu into thee kamera and it disinigrated as it was purified. "What's going on here?" Nanako whispered to herslf as she looked upon herself. "Are you okay draco?" nanako asked the still cowering nin year old who was backed up against the closed door that was opisit of the window. "Who...who are you." Draco squeeked. "Im a friend. i'm sorry i can't tell you my name right now but i can promis that i won't hurt you." Draco looke at the woman cautiously. "how do you now my name?" Draco asked as he looked into Nanako's brown eyes. "I know you...it's hard to explain but i'm from the future. i know you may not believe me but i wouldn't blame you if you didn't but you must trust that i came her to protect you. and tell you that you arn't alone in this world."

Nanako came close to Draco he looked up to her, frightened. "I wish you wheren't affrade of me." Nanako stated, hurt, as she put down the Heraikotsu beside her and kneeled, showing she wasn't about to harm him. "Why would you protect me?" Draco asked sadly, as though to say he didn't diserve it. "Why?" Nanako aked as though it where the most obvous thing in the word, not to mention a stuped question. "I protect you becaus i love you. don't ever think no one loves you Draco, because that would be an insault to me." Nanako laughed teasinly, her smile made him feel warm, a feeling he had not experienced sense he was so young, when his mother was able to show him the bit of love she had for him, that is to say before Lucous got involved. "why do you love me?" Draco asked, reminding her of ichiro, but also knowing that he would eventualy grow up to be the man that she would hopfuly have a romantic relationship with.

"your precious to me. and i know you'll grow up to be a great wizard, you protected me quite a few times in our sixth year, i ask for you to wate for me, to remember that i am here and will always be there for you, i will come back, and in the mean time, i want you to kow that there is...are people that love you." Nanako took draco's small hand in hers and put the necklace that he had given her for chrismas into his hand and closed his hand in her's, the wamth of her hand mad him understand, he would wate for her he knew that he would see her again, hopfuly in his first year. the crystal bear shined in the light of the moon, it's eyes twinkled in a promis that would someday be fulfiled.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Draco asked as he let Nanako put the necklace around his neck, she was so close, he could smell her scent, she smeled like cherry blossomes and snowdrops, her scent calmed him, he wanted her to stay, but she stood before him, he stood too, looking up into her gentle eyes. "i wnat you to return that to me when we meet again, you gave it to me this past cristmas in my time, and so i know you haven't forgotten the promes we made this night. promise me you won't forget that you are forever loved and promise that you won't ever forget me." Nanako huged draco tendrly. "I promis." Draco whispered he reterned the gestuer and kissed Nanako on the cheek, he didn't kow why but he know he would want to somday. "remember this Draco." Nanako whispered in his ear.

"Aishiteru." Nanako held draco tight for a moment longer. "what does that mean?" Draco asked inocently. "It means...i love you in japanese, youll find out when your older. goodbye Draco." Nanako picked up the herakotsu and jumped out the window, the navy blue sash on her wast blew in the wind as she jumped out of the fourth story window. Draco, not knowing exacty who she was leaned over the widow sill to see if she was allright and saw that she was just fine, she looked up, and waved goodbye, he returned the gesture. "Who are you?" He yelled, she jumped back up and gave him a happy smile. "I'm a demon slayer, but i can't tell y0u any more than that. i'll tell you the rest when the time comes." Nanako smiled and pecked Draco on the cheek, did a backflip and disapeared into the night.

"The memmory is changing abain." Nanako's startled voice cam in an echo. "Draco can't see me." Nanako thought as she looked at Draco's pale fac, his long hair becoming uravled, hair began to fall over his eyes. Nanako continued to look into the voide of darkess that would soon be another memmory of Draco's harsh past. "I don't get it...why do feel i'm not alone?" Draco looked up as though to ask the gods his question. No one answered him, he looked down again to see that he was in one of the compartments of the Hagwarts' Express, Crab and Goyl sitting beside him.

Draco was sitting near the window, it was raining and the drane seemed to be covered in darkness, there was no light ouside, just the cold. it seemed Draco was in deep thought, it took Crab about five minuts to snap Draco out of his thoughts. "Draco. Draco." crab's low voice came in loud Draco didn't hear him. "what is it carb." Draco asked bitterly through gritted teeth. "what do you think fifth yer's going to be like?" Goyl alked casualy. "I don't know nor do i care." Draco ansered bitterly, he took the necklace out from under his shirt, he wondered when the girl would come, would it be this year. the only reason why he stayed at Hagwarts was becaus he'd hope he would see the girl again and hopfuly find some answeres.

"if she doesn't come this year, i'm not coming back." Draco whispered, lightning stuck outside, causing the jeweled bear to glint briefly in the quick flash. "who'd you steal that from Draco?" Crab aked as he admired the tiny bear, it's eyes comforting draco in a promis that he'd hoped he could keep. "wouldn't you like to know, crab...i didn't steal it. somone gave it to me." Draco stated bitterly. "who gave it to you?" Crab asked with a mouth full of food and continued to stuff it with sweets and candies. "come on let's go torment Poty and weazlbee." Draco stood as he tucked the necklace under his robes and walked off, hoping to change the subject. "Potty! yes let's go torment potty." Crab and goyal laughed as they fallowed thir comrad as the left the compartment.

"Where am i?" Nanako looked around her, she was in darkness, and affrade, Draco wasn't with her anymore. she looked down to find that her feet where bare and soaked in water. Water? where was she? "where's Draco?" Nanako aked looking into the depths of the darness that sarounded her. "He awakened." Nanako turned to see Tsusokei. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? WHAT DID YOU TO DO DRACO?" Nanako shook the wolf miko. "I did nothing, he simply awakened." Tsusokei replied calmy, Nanako was crying she cluthched to Tsusokei's horai to insure she couldn't get away. "what do you mean he awakened from a nightmare?" Nanako growled angrly. "i am saying he was reliving his past, and you wintised it." Tsusokei explaned still calmconsidering she was being nearly strangled by her reincarnation.

"Is that why i'm here?" Nanako asked as she reganed her temper. "yes." Tsusokei replied planly. "and just exactly where is here?" Nanako's earitated voice caught the attention of Tsusoke, the priestass grabed the girl's wrists and wrenched them off her."you are inside the Tsukiri jewel, our souls are becoming one you havn't pased on to the afterlife or even the workd between this world and the next." Tsusokei explaned the current situation Nanako was in. "You mean to tell me, that i'm dead?" Nanako shuttered. "yes." Tsusokei replied . "AND THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU?" Nanako questioned angrly. "Not nesesaraly, but our soul can now become hole, that's why Sesshomaru couldn't use Tensaiga." TsusokeI looked sympetheticly to Nanako,

"this is a way for you to live again..." Tsusokei was then interupted by Nanako finishing her scentence for the Hanyou miko. "i know our soul combinds into one and it will take till the next full moon to compleat the process." Nanako stated as though it where rutien, to know your dead and be reserected. "yes but our soul becoming one is only part of it. You must understand that if your body isn't healed or purified by the full moon it will then be nearly inposible to be revived." Tsusokei stated eurgently. "but that's only seven days from now!" Nanako yelled in outrage. "i know and your body was badly poisened, not to mention wounded." Tsusoke was quick in her explination.

"What your saying is...my body has to be distroyed and the jewel throne into the the coldrin on Horia island?" nanako asked sadly. "Yes but you must also understand that you cannot do this alone, there is a dark side that you somehow had dormint inside your body. somehow we must work together to purify this jewel and therefour distroying your body." Tsusokei took Nanako's hands in her own

. "you mean Kazuna has taken control of my body?" nanako asked bitterly. "yes unfortunitly so." Tsusoke replied focousing on the jewel. "if we purify the jewel and distroy my body won'd we distroy Kazuna?" Nanako had to yell her question, there was a strong powerful aura, challanging the power of the two priestasses. "she is why we must purify the body, distroying it.." Tsusokei began glowing as she held tight to Nanako's hands. "who will take the jewel to the coldren?" Nanako began to weaken. "that is somthing we must worry about when the time comes." Tsusoke replied telling Nanako to concintrate on defeating this dark aura that posesed her dead body.

**Author's note**

**Ok i think this is going rather well i have an idea for the next part but...you readers will just have to wate. (author looking arount to three people who are on the computer reading the story..."wow tough crowd." ok i'm thinking of making a Zequal and i think it would be interesting. i havn't thought of the title yet but that's where Draco and Harry find out about Naraku and the next generation of youkai, hanyou, and wizards step up to defeat this enimy with their parents. there are a few twists to that too but hay what story doesn't have a few turns and roundabouts? **


	13. Chapter13 Revival

**Wolf Miko**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own inuyasha or harry potter but i do own the extra fallowing: and remember those who write thies stories are just barrowing the characters and i unfortunitly are umoungst the medum sized population.**

**Kazuna **

**Natsukei**

**Chapter 13**

**Revival **

**of **

**The Wolf Miko battle**

**of ages.**

**part 1**

"Now i shall caus havic on this school." Kazuna laughed to herself. as she prepared the inocent look to fool everyone incluling Kagome. "Now today we are going to learn the difference between a magical creature and demons." Myoga stated matter of factly. "Tell me Myoga? exactly what is the difference between an inu-youkai from an inu-hanyou and the diffrence from an inu-hanyou to a human?" Kazuna sat beside Kagome, giving her a dirty look. "What the hell did you do with my sister?" Kagome whispered through gritted teeth. "i did nothing to the gilr, it's him that killed Nanako." Kazuna pointed to Draco, he seemed more tens and eritable. he seemed like hie was under some sort of mind control, he acted like a robot to get the point clear.

after defence aganst the dark arts, it was time for lunch, but for the D A it was time for class. "Ok everyon all new members must sighn the seet that's pined to the wall, we will introduce you and start off from what you know." Harry paled back and forth in the room before all the D A members. "ok it seems we only have one new member today, but anyone willing to help makes a difference." Harmione announced to the group. _"kagome Higurashi." _Harry read. he looked up to see all members whispering. "there's no Kagome here." one of the voices umoungst others whispered. "I am kagome Higurashi, Kagome is my actual name." Kagome stepet to the furnt of the class. "i'm sorry for fooling you but no it's time to reveal who i realy am and it might help if my eniis knew who i was." kagome looked around, everyone tens. was she Thir enimy? would the D A attack her?

"are you our enimy?" Harmione aked bitterly. Kagome was taken aback, she heard all the other members ask the same question. "No." Kagome stated honestly. "then what did you mean by i'v come to reveal my true identity, my real name is kagome." Harmione asked as though this whee an interigation. "my sister and i came here under our friend's names but now that our enimy, meaning Valtamort and an enimy that myself and my sister are against...it's best that he knows who we realy are, i promise you that the name i wrote is my true name and i am fighting _against _the dark arts." Kagome explaned, the other members staied and accepted her answer. "you scaired us." Ron said relieved, all the other members agreed and many sighs of relief and calm where heared througout the room of requirement.

Once supper came along, many of the students hungrly ate as conversation was held about the upcoming quitich maches. "i must say i am very pleased to intrduce and welcome a new student to Hagwart's school. Misheru...Hiroshi!" Dumbledoor began clapping for a girl that was about the age of seventee, unknown to most everyone, she was Nanako's sister. "she will be staying in Griffindoor house for the remander of the year." Dumbledore claped as Misheru made her way to the girffindore table. seeing kagome's welcoming fac she sat beside her and atempted conversation, but kagome started first. "Your names hiroshi right?" Kagome looked at Mishiru hopfuly. "yes." Misheru looked intently and sispisously at Kagome, her dark brown eyes looking past her long brown bangs that hung over her eyes, giving her a natral mysterious look. "Do you have a sister named Nanako Hiroshi?" Kagome asked nervously. "yes! you know her? where is she?" Misheru went on asking. "she's my sister too, my mom adopted her as her own so we just added higurashi, she didn't want to get rid of her birth name." Kgome explained happly.

"wate so your kagome Higurashi?" Mishiru aked excidedly. "yes." Kagome looked puzzled. "well i don't kow if you know this but we're sisters!" misheru gave kagome a huge grin that in a way was disterbing. "i know nanako's my si..." Kagome was cut off by Misheru explaining he actual meaning. "no i know that but i mean we're biological sisters you me, Nanako and Rina..." it was kgome's turn to interupt and aske questions. "and souta. but you should know nanako isn't herself right now and..." kagome was once again interupted. "yes of cours but i can't wate to tell her!" Misheru was squeeling gittaly at the thought of seeing her younger sister again. "ther's no need to be so happy misheru." Kazuna loomed over her siters she scolded Misheru in a cold voice and heartless voice. "you shoudl know that your precous little sister is dead, she was too weak and now i control her body." Kazuna smirked at the look on Nanako's sister's faces.

_What's happening? my power is growing weaker!_ Kazuna thought as she felt a ting of purity run through her veins. "we will be reserected as Natsukei." Tsusokei informed. "you mean my ultamit form?" nanako asked as she focoused her powers. "yes." Tsusoke replied. "NO!" Kazuna backed away from the two girls. "I feel it... i feel Nanako!" Kagome stated, talking to herself and Misheru. "NO she's dead." Kazuna shriked. "no she's not i feel her and her sould is becoming hole with Tsusokei's!" Kagome yelled, triying to incourige Nanako and Tsusoke to defeat Kazuna. "NOOOO!" Kazuna screamed her last. her body being purifide and disintigrating into the jewel. "what's happeing to the Shikon noTama?" kagome asked as the jewel of four sould combined with tsukiri and seemingly disintigrated.

"My lord won't you pleas eat somthing." a servint stood ousdid Sesshomaru's quarters. "Leav me." Sesshomaru's booming voice came through the door. "yes my lord." the woman bowed, set down his meal and left. "How dare that fool escape me, he killed Nanako, i have nothing left." Sesshomaru growled bitterly. his room was dark, he had been there for seventeen days, morning over his los. a small nose was heard Sesshomaru looked at the floor to find the cause of his disterbence. "Tsuriki." Shesshomaru whispered as he picked up the small jewel. "I shall give you a proper buryal." Sesshomaru looked tenderly at the jewel, "i will give you peace my beloveds." Sesshomaru stood and left his quartes, the servints of the castle where startled to see their master out and leavein. "Master where are you going?" one of the midwives asked. he didn't reply but clutched the jewel in his hand. Ditermined to acomplish his gole.

Sesshomaru came upon the island that had caused him so many problems and so much pain, the caus of him becoming the cold hearted man that nanako first came across when she came into the feudal era. but he knew it had to be done. he knew he had to burn the jewel for the sakes of Nanako and Tsusokei. "Goodbye." Sesshomaru whispered, he landed near the coldrin of Resinence, the gates opened once Sesshomaru reached the landing as though beconing him to drop their soul into it's depths. the heat breathing on him menicingly. Sesshomaru kissed the jewel as though to say goodbye to the wimon he loved and threw it into the buring flames.

_Father once said to me many moons ago a demon hand will defend. Mother tsaid one day there is more that you must know a mortal hand will sistane, Two hands together incompleat alone balince and union and the gate will open go my children go go to crimson flame to save our children let the memory reman. _

a song was bing sung in Draco's dream, he was walking up stone steps tward a huge stone gate. "are the fireflies singing?" Draco asked himself as he looked at the ancient landscape. "you have come to the coldren of resenence. " a fire fly spolke, Draco taken aback thought of logical explinatioins for this. _it's a dream, animal talk...but in this case bugs talk so i suppose i should play along. _Draco thought as he atemted to calm himslef, this was a dream and yet he felt this place exists or existed.

He was drawn to the left side of the gate for some unknown perpos yet to be exposed. "you must make a sacrifise." a woman's foice spoke. "what kind of sacrfise?" draco looked aroud to find the scourse of the voice. he looked to his left to find a woman in ancient armer and a scimiler outfit Nanako wore benieth it. "you must sacrifice fears, and pain." the woman smiled. she looked like an aperition of sorts, but he wasn't much better he dindn't understand but he would do what he could to find answeres. "sesshomaru you must do the same, you must sacrifese your hatred for this boy, let go of your anger. it is both of you combined that will reserect the woman you both love. do it for her." the woman beged both of them, Draco nodded and placed his hand on the stone, it bagan to glow but wouldn't allow his hand to penitrate the beryer.

"What is the meaning of this kanade?" Sesshomaru bellowed. "i am sorry to say that you are to give much more sesshomaru." kanade explained sadly. "what are you saying?" Seshomaru shouted angrly. "do you trust Draco with Nanako?" kanade asked, ignoring Sesshomaru's question. "i did until i witnessed him killing her." Sesshomaru rored betterly. Draco looked down in guilt. _That's right i killed Nanako. _ Draco thought sadly ass the priestass and inu-youkai argued. "Do it for her, Sesshomaru." Kanade begged.

Sesshomaru looked at Draco, he suddenly felt what Draco felt, the pain of losing a loved one and he now understood, nanako was the only woman ouside his family to love him. "yes...i trust the boy. " Sesshomaru placed his clawed hand on the opasit side over the globe shaped ingravment on the stone. "you are to give your lfeforce to Nanako, it will alow you to assist her when ever she is near death." Kanade informed. "I know." Sesshomaru said as the stone beneith his hand began to glow, draco put his hand over the stone and it began to glow as well, thier hands passed the barryer, they each pulled out chans that forced the gate open. "Pull harder." Sesshomru eurged. Draco did what he was told.

The light of the fire blinded Sesshomaru and Draco. once the light subsided Draco looked into the coldren. he saw a woman, she looked nearly identical to Nanako, her bangs jagged, eyes closed, demonic marks on her cheeks and wite wolf ears resed on her head, she looked at peice. once draco looked to his side to informe Sesshomaru that he was gratefull for his assistance, he found sesshomaru gone. "where'd he go?" Draco looked back to Nanako, for some reason he knew it was her in some shape or form. "he gave his life for her sake, he gave his soul, all so you and her can live a happy life together." Kanade explained sypatheticly. "but she loves him...when i asked her if she would ever love me...she didn't answer." Draco looked at the stone floor in disapointmen.

"it is hard to explain, but i promise you that you will be happy."kanade disapeared, all light subsiding into darkness, Nanako opened her light brown eyes. "Draco?" Nanako looked at him, he reterned the gesture, though his expretion was unravled, and lost. "thank you." nanako smiled gratfuly. "Nanako i want to tell you...i love you." Draco looked Nanako in the eyes, she smiled more she steped into the cool air ouside the gates, it closed quickly behind her. "i know draco...i know." Nanako huged him as though it had been an eternity sense she did so. she looked at the place Sesshomaru had stood only moments ago.

"i'm sorry." Draco apologized for her loss, how couldn't he expect her to return his love when she had lost someone dear to her. "it's okay...because i know he's in my heart talking to me, protecting me to the best of his ability. and for the record draco...i'm not Nanako anymore." Nanako gave Draco a mischifis grin. "okay...then if your not Nanao...then who are you?" Draco took a caustious step backward. he didn't see the stone steps behind him and triped, fallng a few steps below and making a foool of himself, causing Nanako to laughe gleefuly.

"and i thought ghosts whernt supposed to have thies sort of problems." Draco moaned as he got up and clombed up the steps back to Nanako. "i'm not Nanako anymore because i'm a reserection of both Nanako and Tsusokei, who Nanako was the reincarnation of, our bodis combined into one, just as our soul did. so now i'm Natsukei." Natsukei grinned happly. "You can still call me Nanako if you want." Nanako giggled as she looked at the puzzled expretion on Draco's face. "i promise i'll set you free...it's time to wake up draco." Nanao whispered. "it's time to wake up." Draco opened his eyes to find that what he had just done and seen was a dream, a pleasent and depressing dream in one. "i lost you. and you do this to me now? no i won't have a promise borken again." Draco whispered to himslef coldy, and fell into a dreamless, uneasy sleep. "i still and will always love you Nanako." Draco whispered in his sleep.

"draco are you ready for the massicer?" Lucous asked his son in a mock sweet voice on the morning after his dream incounter. "Why the hell do yhou want me to attack people?" Draco shouted as he struggled from his binds. "you are under the dark lord, that is why you do it." Lucous spat, he was nose to nose with draco. "I won't do it." Draco grouled. "You hav NO CHOICE!" Lucous yelled. "i've had you under the _crucotis _curse for years Don't think i won't use it tonight." Lucous pulled out his wand, Draco just staired at it, no fear shown throug his eyes. "there is nothing that can save you draco. it will put you in the dark lord's control forever, you will feel no pain you will feel nothing...unless the dark lord wishes it so...CRUCO!" a bright light sarounded the room, a loud scream was heard, draco shook vigerously before his body calmed and he began to breath normaly again. "now you will join your family in this battle, we will kill dumbledore, Potter and anyone else." Lucous hissed into his sone's ear, Draco's eyes where blank, his mouth agape, he couldn't controle his body, and his mind was slippint into darkness.

_at least i won't have to worry about killing Nanako...she's already dead. _ Draco thought as his mind began to fade into the dark tainted manipulations of his father and the Dark lord. "you will kill the without knowing you will kill all who stand in our way without a single regret." Valtamort ran in bony fingers through Draco.s' hair, he was helpless, no one knew he was with the dark lord, no one could save him the two wizards dragged Draco out of the room. lucous took a walking stick that lay beside the entrence. valtamort took it as well as Draco. "hagwarts." Valtamort hissed before they all disapeared.

"your saying Nanako was acidentaly killed?" Misheru asked sadly. Kagome and misheru cut lounch to be abale to discous their current situation. and how they where going to tell Mrs. Higruashi. "what's that?" kagome pointed to the dark forest, an army of dark wizards where coming like huge wave of water. "We need to tell dumbledore!" misheru shouted as she draged kagome back inside the castle to find dumbldore. "come one!" misheru eurged. Kagome pulled her hand from her. "I'm sorry, you go find doumbldore i need to go get some stuff, and alert the D A ...we'll meet you, doumbldore, and the rest of the staff down by the entrence hall i promise we won't be long."

kagome ran to the girls dormitories to get her bow and arrows, she drested in her miko oufit and put up her hair, she may have looked like kikiyo but she had to, inuyasha's robe of the fire rat was beneath it and wearing her miko oufit under it was the only way of concealing her secrit weapon. at least it was better than bing poisened, burned, or cutt in half she took Tetsusaiga and put it at her hip, it was the only way she could defend herself if she ran out of arrows. Kagome looked for her coin the one all members used to alert others of a meeting, kagome put her wand to the coin, it began to glow and increas in heat. "pleas work." kagome pleaded in a whisper. "yes." Kagome had hoped the coin would alert all members one way or another she didn't have time to see hat kind of message it gave because she heard harry call her name from the comon room.

"Kagome!" Harry yelled eurgently. "Harry!" kagome ran to him and was about to aske him how to get everyone in the entrence hall and prepaired for the battle. "what's wrong all the D A members where with me and we all just got a help on the D A coins we use. "There's a death eather attack ouside, we need to fight and would you pleas help me work this thing?" kagome rushed her explination and held out her coin. harry took it and put his want to it. words bagan sliding over the coins serfice like a banner. _help! death eater attack! report to the entrence hall prepaired! _kagome staired at her coin that was birning in her sleve. "it worked!" kagome yelled happly as she grabe kirara and draged Harry. she had gotten his invisibility cloak and he retrieved the meroder's map just to know exactly what they where up against.

"My lady you've returned to life!" a servint woman was ouside the castle and cleaning till she saw Nanako. "yes in a way i'm now Natsukei my ultamit form and i have a feeling i'm needed." Nanako ran ahead to get to Kaede's villige and to the well. "I don't kow but i know somthings happening." Nanako told herself. once she climbed the well, she met kirara nose to little nose. "KIRARA!" Nanako exclaimed happly as she scooped up the niko and threw her body over the well's edg. "kirara, pleas take me to Hagwarts." Nanako was ditermined to defeat this Dark Wizard once and for all, she did promise Draco that she'de free him after all. Kirara meowed in responce and transformed, giving her aswer to the miko's plea. "thank you." nanako whispered, she climbed upon Kirara and they both took off at full speed.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS TOM? Dumbledore demanded he had his wand out the staff and the order behind him like the the troops of an army, the D A behind them serving as backup and all students willing to fight behind them. "i see you have i nice army here Dumbldore. but let's see how many servive after this!" Voaltamort steped aside to reveal Draco. "Draco what are you doing?" Kagome cried, she had not expected nor hoped for this. "i killed her and now what's stoping me from killing you or anyone else?" Draco asked, "he's under the cruciotic curse!" harry stated angrly. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM?" Harry yelled looking coldly into Valtamor'ts cold glowing yellow eyes. "he betrayed us, i mearly got him back and now nothing like this will happen again, he will serve the Dark lord if he likes it or not. that damd priestass is now dead! and we can now continue our plans." Lucous stated as he rubbed his son's shoulders as though to relax him before a wrstling match.

"HURRY, HURRY, HURRY!" Nanako told herself as she looked at the battle happening down below, order and D A members falling everywhere, she had to get her weapons as soon as possible or somone dear to her could be killed, and she might not be able to revive them. "hurry kirara we've got to get down to the dungens as quick as possible." Nanako told the transformed demon kat. she nodded and fallowed Nanako to the slitherin dormitories where she hoped her weapons would still be in her room. "NO!" Nanako screamed as she found her room only with her futon. kirara looked at her quriously. "wat kagome! she may have my things!" Nanako ran up the stone steps to find more stone steps. "kirara pleas take me up there it's a matter of life or deat!" Nanako begged. Kirara nodded in responce and raced upward, taking Nanako on her back.

"Password?" The fat lady in the pink dreas puestioned. "come on pleas i need to get in it's a matter of life or death...you know me and if i don't get in there to get what i really need the school could end up being distroyed or wors...taken over by Valtamort!" Nanako was on her knees begging. the fat lady let her pass after she said the Dark Lord's name. "Thank you!" Nanako called behind her as she ran up to kagome's room, she found her chest beside kagome's at the foot of her sister's bed. "oh thank kami-sama." Nanako breathed as she dressed in her slayer's uniform and put Tensaiga and the wolf fang at her hip, she saw the selestial robe and thought it useful. "it might help to protect me if i have to lend the fire-rat robe to someone." Nanako tied the translucent whit fabric around her waste and put on her miko oufit with the red fire rat robe benieth it. she was now ready to battle, she had her hirakotsu, two swards and slayer's mask she tied up her hair in a high pony tale.

once Nanako was prepaired and exited the griffindoor comon room she thanked the fat lady and ran on dowstairs to join the others in battle. but bfore she even got to the stone steps she hit somthing hard. "what the?" Nanako exclaimed as she fell backward and topled over. "need assistence?" a male's voice was heard, nanako looked up. "Miroku!" Nanako screamed, and huged the man, he began to grope her backside but a woman stoped him from continuing. "Leturous monk!" sango slaped Miroku several times before he backed away. "she didn't need the groping miroku she needed back-up, and that's what where here for." Nanako looked to the speaker. "INUYASHA!" Nanako ran over and gave him a hug as well. "Hay! Hay! claws off!" Inuyasha pried his sister off him. "what are you doing her?" nanako shriked happly. "I'm here to help my sister and my mate stuped!" inuyasha smiled, still blushing from the loving attack by his sister-enlaw.

"sango, miroku, inuyasha, thank you all." Nanako bowed and bagan to run, three of her dearest friends fallowing hehind her. "we...won't...get...there...in time." nanako panted as she struggled to get to the main entrence hall and ouside. "yes we will!" inuyasha picked up Nanako on his back and quickened in speed, miroku and sango riding on Kirara just like old times. "So the main bad guy looks like a snake?" inuyasha asked as he jumped ten steps at a time. "yeh." nanako replied. "heh just like Naraku." inuyasha commented. the group was now ouside looking down at the sceen.

"if you mean the scimileairty of animals then that's one thing i have to agree with you on inuyasha." Nanako said as she saw her friends falling in battle, against the dark side inuyasha pushed miroku in front of him. "we need you to use your wind tunnle." inuyasha told miroku conidenly and put his clawed hand on miroku's houlder. "no miroku there could be samyosho!" sango grabed miroku's hand, she was crying. "no need to worry, inuyasha wouldn't tell me to use it unless he smeled naraku's foul scent around here." miroku whiped sango's tears and huged her, "for once he's not rubbing her butt." Nanako commented, looking behind sango to see where miroku's hands where. "that's the first." inuyasha stated.

**Part 2**

"no one has noticed us yet." nanako looked down. "we should get the death eater's attention so the order can take some of them down." Nanako explained as she stood from her pertch on the top step. "what are you going to do?' inuaysha asked curiously. "HIRAKOTSU!" Nanako and Sango threw their weapons and broke the atention. "NEED BACK-UP GUYS?" Nanako called as she caught her hirakotsu in it's return jurny. "We came here as soon as we hared you needed eurgent help." Sango added as she caught her own Herakotsu. "NANAKO?" Misheru asked, unsure if it was her sister standing before her.

"TSUSOKEI!" Kagome spat, also unusre if it was the decesed priestass. "Neither...or both wich ever you'de prefer, kagome you know...it's me Natsukei." Nanako looked down at her sisters and began to giggle. "MIROKU!" inuyasha yelled, the monk steped forward. "What does that man in a bathrobe expect to do to us? wash us squeeky clean with baby bath scented soap?" Leucous mocked as dozens and dozens of dementors flocked over the school like a storm cloud.

"no." Miroku anwered as he wriped of the prare beads that consealed his wind tunnle. "there are no samyosho here." Miroku whispered to himself as he looked at the cloud of dementors coming towards him. "Where done for!" Ron yelled, covering his head protecively. "no we arn't." kagome sead confidanly. "but he isn't a wizard. what does he expect to use againts all those dementors?" harmione asked outraged as she pinted her want at the hord of dementors. "EXPECTOPATRONUM!" Harmione yelled, her atempts at a patronic failed but a few secons later she found her patronis wasn't nesisary.

"WIND TUNNLE!" Miroku yelled his battle cry, the wind coming from his hand and bgan sucking up several dementors at a time like a vacume, leaving everyone to stare in aw. "how?" Harmione breathed, she looked at miroku wide-eyed. "he's cursed with a hell hole in his palm. it comes in usful somtimes."kagome explained. Sango was using her Hirakotsu to distroy and distract the dementors, Kohaku had joind her and was by her side doing just the same. Nanako began shooting sacred arrows at the demontors, distroying any groups that miroku and sanog had missed. "HOW CAN SHE DISTROY DEMENTORS WITH AN ARROW?" Valtamort yelled in outrage at half his army being slaughered, sucked up or being purfied.

"You said yourself i was a pristass, the simplicity of an arrow is more than you could ever comprehend, i destroyed your precous army of dementors by purifying them into nothing." Nanako explained, she was still shooting arrow after arrow, deatheathers crying out the killing curse every few seconds, cries of pain where heard. once Nanako and the others had finished off the army of dementor. "you may have finished off my army of dementors, but i stilll have demons that are under my power!" Valtamord yelled outraged, he mumbled a spell in old english, no one could understand it, he called upon demons of hell and all others that would be willing to serve the dark side. "YES MY MINIONS! YES!" Valtamort called laughing menicingly.

"nice, feels like the old days." Nanako commented sarcasticly. "Kirara!" Sango threw her hirakotsu, distroying a few dozen demons, but still there where too many. "Kagome! use Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha ordered. "oh!" kagome looked down at her hip, there rested the ancient sward. _i forgot i had this. _Kagome thought as she usheathed Tetsusaiga "Thanks inuyasha!" Kagome yelled behind her. _i've always wanted to call out the wind scar. _Kagome thought to herself excitedly. "WIND SCAR!" the trail of demonic power was enough to kill all demons that threatened the lives of the students.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Lucous demanded, his wand aiimed at kagome, who had transformed into an inu-hanyou just as tetsusaga transformed. "I am kagome Higruashi, shinto priestass, inu-hanyou, demon slayer and adviser to my sister, empress to the inu-youkai clan and the ruler of Musashi." Kagome growled. "Kagome! don't make me out to be the queen of the universe okay?" Nanako yelled down. she jumped the steps that led to the battle sceen and stood beside kagome, inuyasha joined her, his arms crossed. "What? it's true, i am your adviser and, you are the empress in sengoku." Kagome retorted. "HELLOW? i'm empress in SENGOKU not here NOT _THIS _TIME!" Nanako yelled earitbly through gritted teeth. "yah kagome. in this time she's just a short tempered, short stack who always gets herself into trouble." inuyasha stated matter of factly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Nanako questioned but inuyasha didn't have tiime to anser, he was hit five times on the head before he breathed again. "i apalogize lady Nanako." miroku said as he steped on inuyasha's head. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" inuyasha's muffled voice could be heard from benieth the letcherous mnk. Nanako, now regaining her temper. "Hay what you do that fore?" inuyasha demanded, he hit shippo on the head becaus he couldnt hit a woman. "because i wanted to. And why hit shippo? you never hit Bunza once during your socalled _training._ in fact you called him your big brother, even though he was at least onehundred and fifty years younger than you. you treated him like a son. i...it ...was...so...cut!"

nanako began laughing. inuyasha's temper eskelated. "HOW the hell do you know about that training?" inuyasha yelled in Nanako's face but she just kept laughing. "TRAINING? You took it as training! but it was just prepairing his bath and it took you about five years to figure it out." Nanako laughed. "SO?" Inuyahsa pouted, refusing to admit emparresment. "it's ok inuyasha and besides we all accepted you and love you. BIG BROTHER!" Nanako laughe at the falbbergasted look on inuyasha's face. Nanako then gave inuyasha another hug. "us halfbreeds and demons have to stick together." Nanako gave inuyasha a big smile. "yah inuyasha i love you as a half demon and i wouldn't prefur you any other way.' Kagome smiled at inuyasha too. "and that's what makes you such a good father." Nanako teased, laughing. "shut up!" inuyasha blushed and turned away. "that reminds me. i asked shiori to help us a little while ago. but she isn't here yet." shippo said, puting a finger to his lips in thought.

"you mudbloods and halfbreeds are pathetic, making an alience umoungs yourselves. PATHETIC!" Lucous sneered discoustedly. Nanako looked streight at Valtamort. "You will die here and now. if there's one thing i hate it's people and soulless creatures like you." nanako pulled out a secred arrow from her quiver, prepairing to shoot. "I wouldn't do that if i where you." Valtamort taunted as he wagged his bony finger. "why the hell not?" nanako growled, she still held the arrow to the bow, ready to shoot at any moment. "Lucous." Valtamort hissed, Lucous Malfoay shoved his son in the arrow's way. his eyes emptied of all emotion. "Wha...what?" Nanako couldn't believe what stood before her eyes, she culdn't talk nore keep the arrow steady, she coudn't shoot draco could she?

"kill her draco. kill her like you did all thies other men." Valtamort ordered. "N..no." Draco whispered, difying his master. "HE'S FREEING HIMSELF OF THE CRUCIOTIC CURSE!" Valtemort exclaimed angrly. "let the wearwolves take him." Lucous suggested. "yes!" Valtemort agreed, calling for the leader of the wearwolves, the large creature came down on draco, bit him in the soudler and bagan attacking the remainder of the Order. "now draco kill the girl." Lucous ordered. Draco began shaking vigerously, he was about to change, his ears changed into gray wolf ears, his teeth became fangs and he now had claws that could rip human flesh. "yes master." Draco growld, his eyes dark and soulless.

"Draco! you can't kill anyone." Draco's mother came up behind kagome. "oh yes he can, and you call yourself his MOTHER!" Lucous roared his victory as draco's beloved mother cried for her son. "Draco don't you remember the girl you kept writing about? you told me you never loved anther girl as much as you loved her, you admitted in fact that you never feel in love with anyone. you wrot so many letters to me concerning her. you said that she freed you What happened to that relationship?" Draco's mother pulled out several letters out of her robes. "Pleas draco if for no one else, do it for her." Mrs. Malfoay begged. "your eferts are futile, he remembers nothing of the young woman you speak of." Leucous taunted. Nanako looked at the stack of leters in her hand. Nanako offered to read one of the letters off to him. and she would read one as well.

_"Dear Mother_

_I know it may be strang for you to hear from me concerning such subject as love, but i have come to terms that i am in fact in love. i feel defferent now somehow, like I'm filled with a never ending happyness and hope, this girl means the world to me, and i'd do anything for her, even betray the dark lord if i had to, joust so i could earn her love, i know now, that the most precous thing in life can not be bought, but earned. She cares fore me mother, just as much as i do her, she freed me mother, she has the power to purify the dark mark. over the recent past, i have realized that it isn't a weakness to show feellng, but a strighth, i'm no longer ashaed of telling you i love you, but i know it will be hard for me to admit to her that i love her. i hope during the holiday i can introduce you to her, she in fact came from Japan, her name is Tikara Higurashi, i asked her to go to Hog'smeed with me, she agreed. Wish me me luck mother. _

_your son, Draco_

Mrs. malfoay read the letter in tears, hoping that it would spark some kind of memmory. "let me try." Nanako put a comforting hand on the older woman's shoulder, she nodded and Nanako steped forth. "Draco this letter is the most recent you've sent to your mom. Pleas remember somthing!" Nanako pleased as she looked at the still growling Draco, he was begining to get out of control, his soul was being divoured, if this letter didn't work, how would she brake the spell? Nanako cleared the lump in her throat, she was nervous, and her hands all sweaty, she couldn't stop shaking. _Pleas let me be able to get so him somehow. _Nanako praied as she began to read Draco's neat and poetic writing. She realized that his letters concerened her, it was odd to be reading somthing somone else wrote about you when the letter was derected to someone other than yourself.

_"Dear mother_

_I learned somthing interesting today, it seems that Tikara's name wasn't Tikara at all, her and her sister, kagome had to use the names of friends to hid their identidies, but i still love her the same. it makes me feel happy that she trust me so, to be able to come out in the open and tell me the trouth, she also said i was easy to talk to. i trust her, but i can't admit my past to her, not yet anyway, i've been slowly letting her in, but it will take time before i'm compleatly in the open. i told her i was a fullblood, i didn't brag but i admitted, she's a halfblood, i didn't care what she was, but i thought she might care if i was a fullblood, she just looked at me and didn't give me and said. "your a fullblood? i didn't notice, say Draco what are those stick animals that we studied in class today? i forgot and i've got to draw the thing, i didn't know i could forget the name of such a cute little creature." I wouldn't call those things cute exactly but i knew she didn't have anything against fullbloods. It was becaus of her that i was able to make friends with Potter, Nanako sais it's better to call him by his first name but it's just too much fun to call him by his last, he doesn't mind. Life has been good here, and it's inproved all together when Nanako's with me, i hope things are well with you at home. Did you know Nanako has a three tailed cat? cat's are called Niko or somthing like that in japanese, she's teaching me a little here and there. she told me that she's been living as a shirine cartaker along with her family for the past few years, she offered to let me visit this summer, i hope we can go, i've been wanting to see how she lives. I must go now mother she's calling me so she can help me with our potions, we've been studying herble potions and remedies, though i don't know how she knows all this, it's still good to spend time with her. _

_Love always your son Draco_

Nanako remembered those days as she read the letter, they where truly happy times, and she was glad to know that he felt the same way, it wasn't as if he where dead, but if the wearwolf poison contineud through his blood stree, and they didn't stop his transformation, or alter it somehow, he would lose his soul all together, just like inuyasha nearly did when they last incountered Kaguya. The letters mad no effect on draco, sparked no memmory in draco, but why would they? Nanako begged Kagome to erase it in hopes it would keep him happy, but she now knew that it was she that made Draco happy. there had to be somthing she could do, but what? she was already weakening from her struggle to stay awake, getting to the battle in the first place was hard enough, but dealing with dementors, demons and death eaters was harder on the body then expected, even though Kagome saved her a lot of trouble by using the Wind Scar, there where some demons sango and herself had to get through to allow kagome to get the information from inuyasha. Draco's eye's where turning demonic red and he was thrashing, trying to pry himself free of his chains.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Nanako yelled, tears streeming down her face. "Do you...love him?" Bellitrix asked tauntingly. "SHUT UP!" Nanako yelled angrly. "she's in love with your boy Lucous." belitrix laughed as if Nanako's feelings where a joke. "DRACO!" nanako fell to her knees, droping her bow and arow by her sides. "Avadakadavra." Draco uttered, pointing his wand at Nanako. she jumped out of the way, and was instanly attacked by the other death eaters, being cut, stabed, and beat. Nanako pushed through the Death eaters. and ran to draco. "Draco snap out of it!" Nanako clutched Draco's robes, he began growlng madly, grabed Nanako by her arms, digging his razer sharp claws into her cloths and eventualy punchering her skin. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Draco roared, her arms bleading. "pleas draco. your not alone anymore. YOUR NOT ALONE!" Nanako pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut she hoped she would be able to keep her promise.

"it's inposible to free him. the wearwolf poisen keeps him under our control." Belitrix laughed. "it's just like when inuyasha transformed!" Sango exclaimed. everyone knew of that fatful day. inuyasha sango, miroku, shippo, kohaku, kirara, and especialy kagome. "what is she going to do?" kagome cried, she clung to inuyasha, hoping that if she held him tight enough, he wouldn't transfom. "Kagome i told you i wouldn't change and i won't. i don't want to be a full demon anymore." Inuyasha said comfortingly, he held kagome close.

Even though Harry saw the sceen in front of him, he knew that kagome stillf felt for him and that she needed the comfort from inuyasha at this moment. _how can i stop him? how can i stop him from turning into a monster? _Nanako thought as she looked into draco's cold, mad eyes. Draco shook her harshly, and dug his claws deper into her ams, making blood spatter. "AISHITERU!" Nanako screamed. "Draco! Aishiteru!" Nanako yelled, ditermined not to be riped from Draco. "do you remember what that means Draco?" nanako whispered gently. nothing changed in draco, he continued to growl and his sould continued to be divoured. "I LOVE YOU!" Nanako admitted, she kissed him, deeply and passionetly. _ i love you i want you to come back draco. i want to see you again, normal and happy. where you happy with me? is what we had truly meaningful? _questions that she longed to aske Draco in his true state of mind.

Nanako dobuted everything now, his feelings her's and the oucome of this battle. things changed so quickly, did he still love her after he met sesshomaru? Did he hate her for bearing his children? what must it bee like, to be in love with somone, want to have somthng special with that person, and then find that their married, and is a mother to a child he concitered to a son or as close to bing one. _Did he move on after i died? i wouldn't dobut it, after all kagome did erase his memmory. _a taar escaped Nanako's eye, what could she do but prove to him she loved him, even though she never admitted it before now, she still could prove it and hope he would have the heart to forgive her and return her feelings. Nanako held tighter to Draco's robes, draco's mother taken aback by what she had just done. "She could get herself killed!" Misheru shriked in outrage at what her baby sister was doing. "Nanako's the type to take risks and risk her life for thos she loves." kagome pointed out earitybly

"he doesn't diserve love." lucous laughed. "not even from a halfbreed like her." Valtamort added. "Halfbreeds have more sense than all you mortals put together!" a demon attacked Lucous. and several othrs fallowed his lead. "what are you all doing here?" Kagome looked at the Inu-youai quetionibly. "we came to assist our empress, we now know that halfbreeds arn't as weak as humans, an their stronger than demons, Empress Nanako proved that, not to mention inuyasha. we apologize for apandening you cousin." a man who seemed just as old as Sesshomaru. "Your apologizing to me?" inuyasha looked flabbergasted, accepted by his own kind, maybe times have changed more than anyone realized.

Draco's body began to relax, he stoped the trhasing and pushing, Nanako felt him pul her closer, he kissed her back, his transformation stoped progressing, his eyes regained their full silver color, he was his self once more, with a few extra perks to boot. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Lucous yelled in outrage, he dared not step close to a half tranformed wearwolf, this forced him to watch from a distance. "How could she possibly be able eas him like that? he was in pain! excrciating pain! That wench ran to him and risked getting KILLED but she didn't care! she'll go down too, sense she loves him so much!"

Valtamort pulled out his wand in anger, all students, staff, demon clans, friend, and family watched what was about to happen next. "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN SERVIVE THIS DRACO! you will always be alone, and even if you may not be now, enjoy your last moment of company, you'll be going to the afterlife now! BURN." Lucous laughed like a madman, not caring a thing for his son. "Avatakadavra!" Lucous' spell was aimed tward Draco, it hadn't worked, his curse killed neither Draco nore Nanako

_AISHTERU! DRACO! AISHITERU! your not alone draco, i'm here. I love you. I promise to free you. don't forget me. Draco snap out of it! PLEAS DRACO! your not alone anymore! YOUR NOT ALONE. I WILL KILL YOU! I don't care what you are draco, solong as your you and all that you can be, i don't care if you turn out to be a monster, just come back. D_raco heard screaming and bloodspatering as he heard Nanako's and his own voice in his head He could see her, bleeding, because of him, crying becouse of him, he could tast a saulty tear, his eyes cleared, and ajusted to the faint light.

_did i say all those things? did i realy try to kill Nanako again? did she tell me all all those things? why get in the path of a wearwolf? _"nanako." Draco whispered before he returned the kiss and held Nanako tightly, and prtectivly in his arms. _if this is the last chance i am offered, to kiss her, and she return the kiss, i want it to last a moment longer. _Draco hoped as he despreatly wanted to feel more of Nanako's lips and stop her tears, it was the end, if he pulled away now, he could never learn to let her go. "Draco...are you okay now?." nanako's small voice came to Draco in a wave of warmth, her concern freed him from the cold he had felt sense his visit to the hospital wing. "nanako...how...why?" three words that expresed his questions of how she was alive before him, afeter he had accidentaly killed her, and how she forgeve him was all that could excape his mouth

The pain was hard on Nanako it hurt to move her arms, she had to back away from draco, even thoug she despretly didn't wish to, she wanted to stay by his side. "Nanako..." Draco was cutt off by Nanako's pained wods, she wasn't looking up at him, instead she was looking down, trying to control the pain, i may have seemed small, but unknowingly, draco managed to dig his claws to her bone, she needed a few seconds and draco out of the way, she knew what she was about to do, what she had to do, he knew she loved him. Didn't he?

"Leav here, and get fare away from me and this place." Nanako had no intention of making it sound cold, but it did, it was hard to restran herself from screaming and give an order at the same time. "But Nanako i thought..." Draco was once again cutt off by Nanako's words, he didn't unerstand what was happening, "LEAV NOW!" Nanako yelled, more out of pain than anger, she wasn't mad at him at all, he was cofused and hurt, what was he to do? Draco did what he was told. he didn't care where he went solong as he was far away. once he cout far enough to where Nanako would most likley be satisfide, he sat beside the roots of a larg tree. "i don't get it. why she ask if i was okay, and then send me away?" Draco was filled with dobut, and cofustion. "she never meant a word of it!" Draco yelled as though he found the answers. "she never loved me. she didn't care, she lied! I am alone, and i allways will." draco shivered, he felt warm drops of water on his cheeks, he touched one of the warm drops and realized he was crying. he continued to do so untill he fell asleep still breathing weat sobs as he dreamed.

"you took control of him! you tried killing my friends and family! you will die at my hand!" Nanako screamed, hot tears spilled from her eyes., the sky was getting darker, rain was starting to pore. Nanako didn't notice the heavy reanfall she didn't see the black clouds role over the schoo. she was filled with too much pain and anger to notice. "Kagome, inuyasha." Nanako called, the two people Nanako needed at the second where fearing hat had gotten into the girl, they had a pretty good idea though. "Harry when you where a baby, he tried to kill you, instead the spell ened up coming back at him, right?" Nanako asked as though it where a demand. "Yes. why?" harry was unsure of what Nanako was planing, and so was everyone else.

"Doesn't that body of his make him be one of the liveing dead?" Nanako questioned thoughtfuly. "in many ways it does, he is only living becaus he took several ingrediance and part of his soul to form what he is now." Dumbldore explained, nanako grined evely, her fangs glintin in the small amount of light, she had him now. "not much different from the way kikiyo and Tsusokei where revived." Nanako laughed. "it is inpossible to kill me! don't even try! I live again!" Valtamort yelled victorious, Nanako unsheithed Tensaiga. "you are through." Nanako growled, inuyasha and kagome knew what Nanako was doing, she had a plan and they where going to fallow threw with it.

"inuyasha you use Tetsusaga, i'll use my arrows to fallow th Backlash Wave." inuyasha nodded and unsheithed Tensaiga's brother, kagome notched an arrow, aimed at Valtamort. "You can not kill me with swards and arrows!" valtamort taunted, wagging his finger as though to say "you lose." but he didn't know what he was up against. "Don't be so sure! if i may take a quote from my brother. he told our enimy once, a power that Tensaiga has, he said. "it can't kill himans but it can kill the livingdead." truly and honestly he was right and now i know what we're going to do to you.' inuyasha yelled, valtamort just laughed. "but i'm not dead." valtamort looked at his three oponents, their faces hand't changed from their smiling evil faces.

"what exactly do you expect to do with a few pathetic swards?" valtamort asked, laughing, his Death eaters fallowed sute, inuyasha, Nanako, and kagome's faces still hadn't changed. "you know it's rather ironic that you took control of a boy with the same, name meaning as this attack, it seems that the dragon truly hates you." Nanako laughed. the three hanyou nodded in a signal no one knew but them. Valtamort didn't know what to expect, he was too cocky for his own good, but then who ever asumed him good to begin with? what was his price for facing a hanyou family, an inu-youkai clan, the wolf Tribe, a hanyou bat demon, several Hogwarts students, and demon slayers? he should have known it's not a smart to mess with demons, especialy if their half-breeds.

"DRAGON STRIKE!" nanako thrust the sward in a direct attack tward Valtamort, whom handn't realized quite yet that that spells and cursed don't work on demons, half demons, or demon objects.

"BACKLASH WAVE!" inuyasha thrust the Tetsusaga like a gient hammer, or in general like inuyasha always does both attacks melded together, kagome shot her arrow in the trail of the backlash wave, the plan was to distroy Valtamort like they distroyed Sounga and Minomaru, dispite the fact that they where two different baddles, the plan still had a chance of working, if the plan worked, Valtamort would never kill and inocent person again.

Valtamort screamed in pain he couldn't handle the demonic power melded with miko energy. once Valtamort's body was distroied, no one expected to see what produced his demonic energy. "Samyosho?" Nanako gasped, inuyasha growling in responce, kagome screamed, to see the the single bug from hell puzzled many who knew naraku. "how could a singe bug be so powerful?" Kagome asked shaking. "it was most likely that Valtamort's evil energy drew the samyosho to him, like Onigumo did the demons of hell and made Naraku, and now it was Valtamort's turn to experiment with his body and take what was usful." Sango explaind as she smashed the bug with her Heraikotsu. "it didn't try escaping." Kagome pointed out, shocked. "Naraku is most likley planing somthing." MIroku said, his arms crossed in thought.

"The battle may have been the most inportant of all but there are still more to come." Dumbldore said sadly. "yes Dumblder i agree compleatly, you are out nombered, you have only killed one thirt of our populationg an we have killed three foths of your army. and now you all will die!" belitrix shriked. before all the death eaters began throwing all the dead bodies of the D A and the order. "your dispicable! you dishoner us! you dishoner them!" Kagome cried angrly, harry, huged kagome, glaring madly at belitrix. it was her, Sereious' own cousing who had killed him. "oh little baby potter miss his mommy and daddy? you'll meet them soon enought!" Belitrix charged but was stoped by Nanako standing before her, all the death eaters stoped, Nanako stood before the fallen army, she stood before those of the army that where still living, she smiled, and glaired at each and every one of Valtamort's fallowers, as though to look into thier souls with her pure gaze, they backed away from her cautiously, feeling her pure aura.

"you know the afterlife isn't as bad as you make it out to be, and what where you saying about being outmomered?" Nanako unsheithed Tensaiga, still smiling. she turned to the men and wimen who where part of the order, to the students that had beed Part of the Defence Asociation, Tensaiga pulsed. "One thing inuyasha didn't mention, Tensaiga is a sward of healing, it can bring back the dead." Nanako swung the sward and looked upon the men before her, so many had died, so many have suffered, thies men and wimon would recieve a second chance at life, and live happy. Nanako turned coldy to the army of death eaters. the men and wimon rising from the dead stood alive and well, the had their wands in hand, the death eathers becam affrade, avoiding Nanako's gaze, they aperated ouside the gats of Hagwarts, aurors managed to retriev at lest three dozen death eaters and send them to azkaban.

"there arn't many left to go after, but we have belitrix and her wand will be broken." Lupin said grdgingly as Belitrix strggled against Kigsly shaolbolt and Miroku, he obvously had no intrest in her being as she was old, evil and ugly, not to mention sango would smak him ten fold if he tried to grope her. "thank you Nanako." Lupin spoke for all who had tied and where revived. "It's nothing, but you can tell me where draco went." Nanako offered how they could all repay her. "He's in the cort yard!" Kikiyokutsu jumped down before his mother. "Thank you dear!" Nanako called behind her as she ran to where Draco was, laying asleep and depressed. "wate!" Draco's mother went to go after Nanako, but was stoped by kikyokutsu, "if there's one person who can help him, it's her." Kikiyokutsu smiled, Draco's mother held all her son's letters to her close, awating their return.

"DRACO!" Nanako yelled happly, she saw him under a tree sleeping. "how could he sleep through a battle?" Nanako asked herself as she came up to him, sh had to climb a few roots to get to him but she eventualy shook him awake. Draco opened his eyes to see a smiling Nananko. "We beat him!" nanako cried, she threw her arms around Draco's neck happly. "Get away from me." Draco whispered coldy. "wha?" Nanako looked at Draco, eyes wide in shock. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Draco yelled, he pushed Nanako away, causing her to fall to the grownd.

"draco why are you so cold to me now? what did i do wrong?" Nanako pleaded, his cold, gray eyes dug into her's. "you wanted me to get a way from you, and you just won't let me do that i want you to be happy, and if i can't make you happy, i have no choice but to let you go." Draco told her coldy. "but draco you don't understad! i didn't mean it like that." Nanako tried to explain, she steped closer to Draco but he backed away againts the tree. "you never cared, you...i can't even say what else!" draco sat against the tree, looking down on Nanako, her eyes widened, did she see a white baboon pelit? was that Naraku? "No!" Nannako gasped, Draco knew she realized what pain he felt. "Draco get out of the way!" Nanako had to jump to push draco off the large root. "Get the hell off me!" Draco yelled, he tried to pry Nanako off him but she held him down, ignoring him.

"NARAKU SHOW YOURSEL!" nanako demanded, still looking at the place where Naraku was hiding behind the tree. "i didn't think you'de detect me." a deep voice was heard. "i thought you where dead, Kagura posened you uner my order." Naraku revealed himself and laughed at the look on her face. Naraku in her time? "i did die." Nanako stated grudgingly. "ah well i will insure you never come back again." a larg demonlike hand protruded from the Naraku's peled, aimed at Nanako, but inuyasha came to her rescu and saved her and Drac. "I wondered when i'd see your discousting face again Naraku." inuyasha said, he wasn't pleased to see Naraku not one bit. "NARAKU!" sango threw her Heraikotsu, naraku lauged as he got sliced in half. "we will met again inuyasha or perhaps not." Naraku's voice faded, but before anyone knew what happened, naraku's tenticle went streight through inuyasha's heart. Sunset had fallen at this moment, signaling the night of the new moon, meaning inuyasha wouldn't survive.

"NARAKU!" kagome shot an arrow out of rage, Naraku or what they thought to be Naraku was just a demon puppet. "it seems our battles arn't over." Miroku comented. "Yes and now we'll have to fight them all without inuyasha." kagome cried, she helt tight to inuyasha's dying body. "kagome don't worry." inuyasha's weak voice was scratchy and comforting. "YOUR SO RECKLESS INUYASHA!" kgome cried. "STUPED DOUGH HEAD!" Kgome continued calling him names out of grief ans worry. "DAMN HIM!" Nanako yelled as she hit her fist through the demon puppet and made contact with the thick tree root.

"He's distroyed so many lives and hurt so many people." Nanako cried. "We at least distroyed Valtamort." Harry tried cheering her up but his efforts where futal. "Don't even say it harry, valtamort may have distroyed lives and hurt poepl, but compared to Naraku he's nothing, he's pitted brother against sister, he's used husband against wife, he's taken chidren for hostage and killed them even after their parents gave him what he wanted. he's even used the dead bodies of friends and family members to frame somone else just to get what he wanted, only to make him stronger." Nanako explained, crying.

the spirits will come at midnight for inuyasha." Miroku said sadly. "what do you mean." Kagome asked, her voic cracking and broken. "one a dog demon dies, or is about to die, his diseased family members come for him." Miroku said, praying for inuyasha's well bing. "I ain't dead yet you letcher!" inuyasha scolded, making kagome giggle. "What the hell is so funny? inuyasha asked, a puzzled look on his face, he was looking from person to person, each laughing.

"just like inuyasha." miroku sighed. "No joke, he's dying and yet he has the nerve to make us laugh in a situation as serious as this." sango added, sighing as well. "he just doesn't want to make it harder on kagome." miroku commented. "SHUT UP MIROKU! who died and gave you the right to say why the hell i do things." Inuyasha hit miroku on the head at least twelve times. "you inuyasha. your the one who's going to see your father in the afterlife." Miroku replied slyly.

Nanako laughed at the amount of lumps on Miroku's head, kagome joined in. "on the first day of chrismas my true love gave to me, a partig in a pair tree." Nanako sang as she poked one of the lumps. "kagome what's a partige?" inuyasha tugged on kagome's horai. Kagome just laughed and told him. "on the second day of chrismas my true love gave to me two tertle duves and a partige in a pair tree." kagom poked a second lump, this continued on, miroku got annoyed till they got to nine ladies danceing. "Ladies? where?" miroku looked the courtyard for nine ladings dancing but didn't see any, "you leter!" Sango yelled, she hit him on the head again and that made 13 lumps, therefoure distroying Kagome and Nanako's idea of fun for the moment, they went on thinking of somthing that could go good with thirteen but eventualy gave up when they found non, i was a halairious comidy for harry and ron who undertood the joke.

"I think...we should have a nice game of sit the doggy before inuyasha leaves for the afterlife." Nanako sggested as she looked up at the stars. "yah, send him off with a nice memmory." kagome sighend thoughtfuly, "ill go see draco, hope that he forgives me." nanako took in a deep breath and let it out. "Nanako!" kagome scolded. "what?" Nanako asked, shocked. "Don't loook so dipressed! I wanna be happy for a bit longer!" Kagome was in nanako's face now, Nanako's puzzled expretion caused Kagome to laugh. and nanako joined in. "ill be happy." Nanako smiled. "ok then go see dragon boy." Kagome said, shoving Nanako towards the castle. Nanako turned and skiped through the double doors singing. "deck the halls with ice cream sunday fa la la la la la la la la, tis the season to eat ice cream fal la la la la la la la la." Nanako's voice echoed through the cort yard, that had gone sinlent, the ocupents of the cort yard, stairing in the directinon of Nanako. as if to say. "what did she do?"

"where's my baby sister?" Misheru yelled in Miroku's face. "she's fine, she can take care of herslelf." Sango answered calmy. "Take care of herslef? she's bearly sixteen how can you expect her to take care of herself?" Misheru exclaimed. "she's a mother of four children, an empress, a strong priestass, and a highly relyable demon slayer. umoung other things." Miroku answered. "she...shes a mother?" Misheru asked in shock. "yup and she's the best mommy ever." Ichiro looked up at his aunt. "who...who are you?" Misheru asked, picking up the little boy. "i'm ichiro. what's your name?" the little boy whas so adorable, but was he truly Nanako's son? this is what Misheru had to wonder.

**Author's note:**

**Ok i don't own 12 days of christmas but i wanted to put it in there some questions that i'd like to put up.**

**1. will draco forgive Nanako?**

**2. Did Naraku live 500 years?**

**3. is valtamort gone for good?**

**4. will miroku and sango live in Kagome and Nanako's time?**

**5. is misheru ever going to stop treating Nanako like a child?**

**6. when will nanako find out that she and Kagome are biological sisters?**

**7. will inuyasha ever return?**

**8. what adventures and dangers lay ahead of our heros?**

**Find out all the answers in the futer chapter or chapters of The Wolf MIKO! **


End file.
